


A thousand unsaid ways

by Midnightgirl876



Category: The Princess and the Frog (2009)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cameos, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, High School, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Minor Character(s), Multi, Past Drug Use, Princess and the Frog, Sexual Content, Young Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:48:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 44,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23601091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightgirl876/pseuds/Midnightgirl876
Summary: "Ahh it’s a petita Fragee” Naveen said reaching for the slithering frog. The honey eyed boy held up the frog. The poor creature wriggled and wormed in Naveen’s hands.“How can you hold that thing it’s so gross and slimy”Naveen shook his head “it’s not slime it’s mucus”“Does it really make a difference?”...***The love story between Tiana and Naveen starts at a young age the two share a bond together that could withstand the ups and downs of life . But how far can love go? And how long can it last? A sudden split breaks the two apart their lives spirling into two different worlds .  One is to live out the legacy of becoming a king and the other is to gain a scholarship that could change her life and fulfil her father's dream.When the two meet again how different will they be? With Naveen's constant need to be out partying and with Tiana’s determination to better life for herself and her mother.Will the two collide reforming the once unbreakable bond they once shared? Or simply repel returning to their worlds.
Relationships: Naveen/Tiana (Disney)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 61





	1. Hello to you too

**A thousand unsaid ways**

_Chapter 1 Tiana age 7_

“I’m gonna have a look around” Tiana shouted

“Don’t go too far babycakes” her mother shouted back

Tiana sighed taking in the warmth of the summer breeze the subtle wind floating around her,tingling the small hairs on her arm.Then she started to walk, her eyes widened at the large oak trees she had an sudden urge to climb them but she simply shook it off knowing that her mother would not be pleased with her ruining her newly made dress. She let her fingers brush against the honeysuckles water dripping onto her skin;again the breeze picked up and her eyes caught the arms of the willow tree waving, beckoning her to take a closer look, so she did. 

Edgling as she walked towards the willow tree the wind seemed to whisper to her ‘ _come closer’_ Tiana pushed the mop like leaves apart to reveal a pond. 

Her mouth opened in awe, the lake had appeared like magic. The water sparkled a faded emerald green, lily pads floating across the tranquil water. Dubiously she dipped the tips of her fingers inside, sun pierced through the leaves making the water glow bashfully. 

Tiana felt at ease, she could hear the distant chirping of morning birds _‘probably asking each other what's for breakfast’_ she smiled at the thought. 

Suddenly her peace was interrupted by the rustling sound of leaves her heart rate increased as she saw the figure move closer and closer towards her. Before she could take another breath she pushed forward knocking the person over a soft _yelp_ had escaped the person's lips. _‘I can’t believe i just did that’_ Tiana thought in horror ,sense slowly returned to her and she realized that person was just a boy who looked to be around the same age as her. 

“Are you ok?” she asked gently

“I’m quite alright” Tiana instantly noticed that the accent was different to hers the boy was obviously not from here.

“I’m Tiana” she offered out her hand, the strange boy took it

“ And I'm Naveen pri-” the boy had stopped mid sentence shaking his head nervously. Tiana had wanted to know what the ending was but didn't want to make the boy uncomfortable especially after knocking him over. 

The sun shone illuminating them both in an irradcent glow Tiana took a closer look at Naveen's face; his skin was a deep toned caramel, he had golden honey coloured eyes and curly chestnut hair that came out to his neck.

 _He’s not that gross for a boy’_ Tiana thought she still found the idea of boys disgusting but she had to admit he wasn't that bad. 

“ i didn't mean to scare you” the boy exclaimed his funny accent ringing in her ear

“It's fine i shouldn't have pushed you in the first place” an awkward silence took over them

“ Would you like to see something?” Tiana asked, the boy nodded his hair shaking with him. She guided him to the hidden lake excitement taking over her, Tiana had always loved exploring,she rarely got the chance to; the only thing Charlotte wanted to explore were shoe catalogues. 

Pulling back the blanket made of leaves the pond was revealed, it glimmered eagerly welcoming the newcomer.

Naveen sat down next to Tiana she watched as he absorbed his surroundings, it seemed to be having the similar effect that it did on her on him. 

“ _Ashidanza la magnífica”_ Naveen's eyes Went wide . 

Tiana tilted her head confused about what the boy was trying to say.

“Umm what did you say” 

“Ah yes, let me translate for you” he said while running his hand through his brown locs 

“ _Ashidanza_ is just another way of saying wow

” Tiana nodded noticing that there was a hint of cockiness that hung in his voice. 

“So Naveen where do you come from, if you don’t mind me asking” 

“I’m from a far away place, a place called Maldonia” yet again Tiana tilted her head in confusion. The neat Afro puff that her mother did this morning was falling apart. Strands of hair falling to the sides of her face. 

“Where’s that?”

“It’s basically in the middle of everything”

“Cool, what’s it’s like there” Tiana asked crossing her legs 

And so it went on Naveen told her about the country and how there were beaches around every corner. He told her about the food and cultural traditions that took place every year. 

“Do you guys celebrate Halloween?”

“Yes but it’s not that much of a big deal in Maldonia” 

“Really, you should see what it’s like in New Orleans” 

“That would be-”

Water splashed as a creature jumped up into the air;Tiana moved away from the pond not wanting to freak out again. She rubbed her eyes trying to make out the creature that was standing on the lily pad _._

“Eww that’s gross it’s a frog” exclaimed Tiana, backing away further than before. The frog legs were slimy long and greasy looking, its eyes were a murky glassy grey it’s chest puffing out incredulously. 

A loud ribbit came from the frog 's long green legs stretched out it’s eyes set on Tiana. Swiftly the frog leaped jumping from the lily pad and right onto her pale yellow dress. 

The creature landed on Tiana and blinked at her waiting for her response . Lightly stroking the rough skin, it was as bumpy as a winter road that was covered in grit. 

She screamed, the frog’s eyes went wide in shock

“Ahh it’s a _petita Fragee”_ Naveen said reaching for the slithering frog. The honey eyed boy held up the frog, the poor creature wriggled and wormed in Naveen’s hands. 

“How can you hold that thing it’s so gross and slimy” 

Naveen shook his head “it’s not slime it’s mucus” 

“Does it really make a difference?”

“yes , yes it does” 

“Tiana!!” she heard her mother shout 

“ oh shoot that's my mama” 

“Naveen!!” The accent was the same as Naveen’s but thicker 

“ and that’s mine” 

The pair made there way out from the mossy grass and long willowing leaves 

“ _Abinaza Fragee”_ Naveen said while placing the amphibian back on the lily pad. 

Tiana had noticed the atmosphere changed there were more children now riding on shiny new bikes and parents getting out of their cars. She scanned the park until she saw her mom who was standing next to a lady who was wearing expensive clothes. 

The woman was taller than her mother with bronze skin , eyes that were the colour of a flower budding after a spring shower and a smile that lit up her already glowing face.

“Mama” Naveen said running into the women's arms

“ there you are my little rabbit , looks like you made a new friend” 

The woman's gaze focused on Tiana, she couldn't help but squirm. 

“Don’t be shy babycakes, this is Nakia. Her and her son are staying here for a while” 

Tiana's mother said a warm hand gently squeezing her shoulder.

“It’s nice to meet you Ma'am” 

“call me Nakia”

“This is Tiana, we saw a frog at the pond” Naveen butted in

“ it was so gross and slimy” She chipped in

“It wasn't slimy it was just covered in mucus” Tiana rested her hand on her hip giving Naveen the look. 

“ i think it’s time for us to go, it was nice meeting you Nakia” 

“It was nice meeting you Eudora thank you for the business card”

The two women began chatting again, Naveen whispered in Tiana’s ear 

“ their never gonna to stop talking”

You should see my mom at church, we're there for hours” Naveen filled the air with contagious laughter, Tiana couldn’t help but join in. 

Soon the laughter stopped and a comfortable silence followed.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Tiana asked ,she instantly wanted to slap herself, her mother always told her off for a bluntness. 

“Like what” Naveen replied she had noticed the boys cheeks had turned faint pink 

Before she could think anymore of it her mother was dragging her to the car, her train of thought broken. 

“Ya daddy’s waiting he’s cooking Gumbo for dinner” Tiana eyes lit up. She would never miss helping her dad out with dinner .

“see yah Naveen”

“Abinaza Tiana” 

She took one look at the mysterious boy as he walked inside the large silver car _“he must be rich or somethin’_ cough interrupted Tiana's thoughts.

“Looks like you're getting yourself a little boyfriend” a smile tugged at the corners of Eudoras lips.

“Eww that's gross, did I mention that he held a frog” a look of disgust past across Tiana’s face

“ keep thinking boys are gross for a long time” her mother chuckled again clicking the keys of the car door open. 

Tiana shook her head while settling herself in the car seat, hearing the satisfying click of the buckle being locked in place. Naveen seemed nice; she had still wondered why he looked at her like that ‘ _hmm boys are still gross_ ’ she still reminded herself.

The car drove down the road,her eyes began to grow heavy, her dreams were filled with images of clear crystalline water and weeping willow trees. 

  
  



	2. Naveen :New start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> {11/04/2020}  
> ❤︎❤︎

Naveen chapter 2

**_A new start,old memories_ **

Naveen groaned as his alarm went off,it was going to be his first day at his new school, usually he was used to private tutors coming in and teaching him everything he needed to know but his father said public school would be the best thing for him.

Naveen begged to differ. 

A war between Avalon and Bathalama was raging on and Maldonia was right in the middle of it. A brief sigh came from Naveen's lips as he remembered his last day in Maldonia; pain pierced through his heart; it had only been three days since he had left but the memories were as fresh and sharp as a wound in the wind. 

“Time to wake up sire” the sound of Miranda's voice pushed away his thoughts of the past. “Just call me Naveen” 

“Ah yes Naveen the bath is bubbling best gets to it”. He shook his head. He had no idea why his mother insisted Miranda be the one to join them on their trip to New Orleans. She was as pesky as a nat ,it seemed impossible for her to remember one piece of simple information,But his mother had liked her all the same. 

Naveen pulled off the thick covers stepping out of his bed. His eyes scanned the room; it was big, not nearly the same size as his old room back in the palace but it was still huge. The wall to his right was covered in tomato red wallpaper, he would’ve preferred blue but he didn’t have the energy to complain. A large wood desk with gold tips was pushed up against the wall it’s surface smooth and polished. Lazily he stumbled to the long rectangular mirror; Naveen knew he wasn’t ugly; at home he got compliments left right and centre even when they arrived at the airport women went Ooo and awe _“he’s so cute, what a handsome little boy”_ . His mind was too clouded with the thoughts of his da ‘ _there’s a possibility that you won’t see me again’_ . 

Naveen looked at himself in the mirror, his hair fell around his ears, a curly mess. Puffing out his chest he thought _‘just a little bravado And I'll get through this day quick’_. 

“Sire get in the bath!!” 

“Coming” He shouted, running out the room. 

♥︎♥︎♥︎

Shortly after his mother dropped him off Naveen’s main focus was how he was going to walk into class. Chin up posture straight? No, too cocky. Hands in pockets looking down? No, far too timid. “ _Oh you fool you're a son of a king you know how you should walk”_. 

His mother went through all the safety precautions while walking him to the reception office.

“You promise you’ll remember what I told you in the car”

“I promise mama” she kissed his forehead. Naveen couldn’t help but squirm consciously a woman appeared from the office. She had pale skin and blonde hair tied into ab high ponytail 

“Hello I’m Miss Davis Naveen’s teacher” 

“Oh yes I’ll see you at three” Nakia said waving him one last goodbye 

They made small talk and the woman kept reassuring him how great their class is and how he’s going to love it. Naveen just wanted to get the day over with, actually he wanted to get the war all over so he could go home. 

When the teacher opened the door a sudden hush filled the room. Fear pricked at Naveen’s fingers, an itch breaking out on each pore of his skin. 

This is Naveen a new member of this school and class I’m sure you will all make him welcome” 

For once Naveen hated the attention, about fifteen pairs of eyes all glared at him. But when he looked up he caught a familiar face and his heart skipped. Tiana was smiling at him, dimples creasing the corners of her face, relief washed over him and he couldn’t help but smile back. 

“ Sit on that red table for me honey” just his luck on the same exact table as her. 

He made his way to the table and sat down but before he even got a chance to breathe a girl with big blue eyes and bright blonde hair chirped up to him. 

“ Hey you’re new and I’m Charlotte how you doing” the girl said with smile twirling with a strand of hair that was pulled from her pigtails 

“ I’m all good” She seemed nice but he felt ambushed. 

“Nice to see you again Naveen” Tiana 

“. Again?” Charlotte asked 

“Alright class now let’s start the new term of with some group work” 

The day ended up going quicker than Naveen thought it would. The school wasn’t so bad it was small and the palace was big but he had started to stop making comparisons. This was his life now. For the whole day Charlotte had been asking endless questions about his life and his mother had told him strict rules about what to say. Tiana, Charlotte and a few boys were sitting in a circle under the tree. 

“ so what kind of work does your dad do” 

“He owns a watch company in Maldonia”

“ My dad has a company too, looks like we are more alike than I thought ” Charlotte said, eyes wide. 

Naveen noticed how Tiana went quiet and had a sudden urge to change the subject . 

"So what do you guys wanna be when you’re older” 

“I wanna be an astronaut” 

“ Be the world's fastest eater” Mike said and everyone laughed to that 

“ I wanna be a princess and get my happily ever after” Charlotte said with dreamy eyes “ _this girl has no idea what she was signing up for”_

“ and I want to own my own restaurant” Tiana said her southern accent smooth and soft 

Naveen took in the moment;he noticed how her eyes glimmered under the afternoon sun when she spoke of her dream. Tiana had everything planned out. She spoke of a school in Paris where all the best chefs went and an old sugar mill. 

"That sounds amazing Tiana,” Naveen said bashfully, almost stunned into silence. 

“Yes our Tia has it all figured out” Charlotte said pulling Tiana into an embrace. The final bell rang notifying the end of the day. 

They all got up running towards the school gates. Naveen reminded himself that he needed to get a haircut as his hair thrashed against his face. 

The sky was a clear tranquil blue, clouds fluffy and white and the sun shone bright as Tiana , Naveen and Charlotte made their way towards their parents . 

“ I’ll see you next weekend then” His mother said 

“ where are we going next weekend?” Naveen asked 

“ well I thought that you and your mother should have a proper welcome into the city, how does ice cream sound” 

Naveen beamed at the idea this place wasn’t as bad as he thought. They all said their goodbyes, his eyes lingered on Tiana as she climbed into her small red car.

His mother seemed to have a whole load of questions for him,but his mind kept re running over his first day and especially Tiana's dream. 

Naveen couldn’t help but envy how everyone had a choice: they could choose their dreams. Not for it to be handed down and for it to be drilled into their skulls. 

The thought of not being king was impossible. But Naveen shook his head “ _who wouldn’t want to be a king?”_

Then his mind went to his father who was fighting in a war he did not want to be in. There was a lot more to being king than fancy balls and a palace. 

With being a king there were sacrifices that needed to be made. . 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Full character names.  
> Naveen Dias  
> Queen of Maldonia- Nakia Dias  
> King of Maldonia - Jaheim Dias  
> Naveen’s brother- Luca Dias (forgot that Disney already named him... oops) 
> 
> Tiana Wilson  
> Eudora Wilson -mother  
> James Wilson -father


	3. Tiana: Wish upon a star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> {11/04/2020}  
> ❤︎

A thousand unsaid ways chapter 3

Wish upon a star..  
Tiana

“James ya home?” Her mother asked but the answer was obvious, the smell of sweet yet spicy Gumbo floated in the air.

“Daddy” screamed Tiana sprinting into the kitchen, jumping into her father’s open arms

“Sweet cakes how was your first day?”

“Really good but the real question is how’s that Gumbo” replied Tiana her main focus on the steaming pot

“It’s going just fine but I feel that you would make it much better” Her father said with a smile

“Well obviously daddy”  
Then Tiana took the wooden spoon and dipped it into the pot;she waited a moment letting her tongue examine the meal.

She shook her head, “there is something missing” her eyes searched around the kitchen until finally she found it.

Tiana smiled eagerly at the Tabasco sauce and shook it three times.

“That’s it Daddy” sighing putting her hand on her hips with Triumph.  
Tiana watched as her father dipped the spoon into the pot steam rising from it. His face twisted awkwardly she looked down upset that she could have disappointed her father

“Well Tiana I mean this” he paused

Her shoulders began to shrink in disappointment  
“This is the best gumbo I’ve ever tasted” then she jumped her expression brightening.  
They both began to laugh as her father spun her around.

It wasn’t long until there was a small crowd of their neighbors gathered outside their front porch. Waiting to get a taste of Tiana sweet gumbo.

Aunt Greta pinched her cheeks, others hugged her and asked for seconds. She glanced upwards towards her father and saw the pride shining down at her like warm rays of sun. The sky was a deep calm blue, crickets chirped in the distance and fireflies fluttered in the air. This was the time where Tiana felt the best giving back to the community that had always helped her, she saw as her father wrapped his arms around her mother.

Time passed and it was time for the plates to be packed away and for the neighbours to return back to their own homes. Her father watched the plates while her mother helped her prepare for bed.

“Right.Now you’re all tucked in, ready to sleep now darling” Her mother said softly pulling the blanket up to her chin.”

“Not yet mama i wanna see daddy” just at that moment a knock sounded at the door, her father's handsome face popped through the door.

He entered the room holding a piece of paper. Tiana sat up in her bed intrigued

“ what’s that” she asked” he handed her the paper”  
Her eyes widened at the image of a restaurant. A drawing of a high elegant chandelier hung from the ceiling. Shadow figures of waiters and smiling customers caught her eye

“What’s that Daddy”

“It’s my dream, our place” She watched as he pulled out an ink pen writing the words “Tiana’s place”. Tiana's eyes sparkled with desire her father shared her dream with her; it was there’s.

Tiana went to the window looking out at the evening star as it shined bright.

“ daddy in Lottie's story book it said that if you wish on an evening star, it’s sure to come true”

“ and you keep wishing on the star honey, but that star can only take you part of the way. You need to put some hard work in it too” Tiana’s eyes glistened taking in every word.

“It’s time to go to bed baby cakes” Her mother whispered. They tucked her in and kissed her goodnight closing the door behind them.

As soon as Tiana heard the footsteps fade she jumped out of her bed and opened the window.

There it was. The star was striking, pale glowing white against the dark evening sky.

Tiana clasped her hands and closed her eyes. She wasn’t praying but she was wishing. Cautiously, she opened her eyes, she had a strong feeling that something or someone was watching her.  
Fully opening her eyes she was disgusted at what she saw. 

A gulping green frog with large dull eyes, she stared at it for a moment trying to remember what Naveen said. But all was forgotten when a loud ribbit came from the frogs mouth. Tiana yelped and ran right out to her parents room.

Leaving a glistening star and a confused frog behind her.


	4. Naveen: Shocking revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> {11/04/2020}  
> ❤︎

**Chapter 4 Naveen**

_2 years later Age 9/10._

_Shocking revelation_

Naveen ran his hands through his hair. He straightened his green pullover; lately he had started to care a lot more about his appearance especially when Tiana came round. A knock sounded at the door. Instantly he ran down the stairs, his heart hammering hard against his chest.   
He unlocked the door opening it to see Tiana. Her hair was parted into two cornrows, skin glowing and dimples showing. 

“ Hey” she said her voice was light;there was something about her accent that was different from everyone else’s 

“I - um come in, we could get something to drink or go upstairs” 

“Upstairs will be fine” 

“Guess that means I’ll have to race you then” Naveen said already running, taking two steps at a time 

“ Hey not fair” shouted Tiana chasing after him

♥︎♥︎♥︎

Naveen fell through his room door, Tiana tumbling in right after him knocking him over. At first they laid there in a heap of confusion until they started laughing.

And then he turned. 

Naveen faced her and realised she wasn’t gross. It didn't matter that she was a girl, she was his friend; she was Tiana. But Naveen didn’t understand the twisting feeling in his gut. 

‘ _Guilt’_ he thought. Naveen knew his time in New Orleans wasn't definite. However it had become his second home. He had made friends and experienced a brand new culture. 

He needed to tell her. 

Tiana picked up the instrument that lay on the bed. “ Can you play?” she asked, letting her fingers gently strum against the Ukulele. 

“Well not that much but I can play you a tune” 

She handed him the instrument “ better get to it then” 

“ Whatever you want Ma lady” Naveen said with a bow she snickered, settling herself into the bed. 

Naveen looked upwards as if you were searching his memory for the chords and then he began the tune was simple, a classic. 

_“Wise men say_

_Only fools rush in_

Tiana’s eyes widened; Shocked that Naveen was singing. He could feel heat rise from his neck to his face but he continued.

_But I can't help falling in love with you_

_Shall I stay?_

_Would it be a sin_

_If I can't help falling in love with you?”_

“ That's all I know for now” Naveen said sheepishly Tiana still hadn’t said a word and he was worried that he had ruined everything “ _was his voice really that bad”_

But then. 

“Oh my gosh Naveen who knew you had another talent than being a total douche” 

“I can be quite surprising you know” he said with a shrug, a smirk forming on his lips. 

Tiana opened her mouth to say something else but then there was an urgent talking at the door; he didn’t even get a chance to get up. Miranda opened the door, her brown skin ashen. 

“ Miss you’re mother needs you home now it’s an emergency” 

Simultaneously, Naveen and Tiana both looked at each other,the bottom of her lip was sucked in; he had noted it always happened when she was nervous. Before she had to perform at church or when she had to read out her work in class; but this was much different. When they reached down stairs he noticed that his mother was wearing the exact same face as Miranda’s. His stomach began to churn as his mother drove Tiana’s home. The ten minutes from Naveen house to Tiana’s felt like five hours. Tension wafted in the air no one, not even his mother, would say anything. 

Finally they arrived, Naveen stepped out of the car opening the door. Her face was panic stricken, the left side of her lip swollen from biting it. 

“Hey, don’t worry I’m sure it’s nothing” 

“I don’t know Naveen she never does this it could be really serious Miranda said it was an emergency and I- “ 

He pulled her into a hug she smelt like coconut and pineapple “ whatever it is you still have me don’t worry” 

She sighed against his neck and that strange feeling in his gut came again. But then they separated before he could think more of it. Tiana ran towards the door of the bungalow. 

It didn’t take long for her mother to open the door. He didn't get a chance to see Eudora’s face but something didn’t feel right.

**♥︎♥︎♥︎**

  
  


The sun had started to set it was about six pm and his mother again was silent, her skin still hadn't regained colour. 

“ What happened” 

“ It’s Tiana’s father… he’s in the hospital” 

Shock hit Naveen. 

He felt like he had fallen from a tightrope, arms outstretched grasping for something sturdy only to find he had come crashing down on the hard surface of reality. 

  
  
  



	5. Tiana: After the worst

Chap (5) 

_After the worst_

**Tiana**

The past few weeks were filled with grief and sorrow; Tiana had come home to her mother crumpled on their living room floor clutching the telephone. 

“ _What’s wrong mama”_

_“ you’re father - he’s (gulp) in hospital”_

fear worked its way into every bone in her body and all she could do was fall to the floor holding her mother tight. 

“ _Will he be okay”_ her voice had shrunk 

“ _I don’t know Tia I don’t know”_

she remembered the smell of her mother’s shawl, lemon and mint . She embraced that scent trying to ignore the tears that pricked at the corners of her eyes. Minutes that felt like hours passed until the telephone rang again. Eudora was up instantly leaving the food that was cooking on the stove. Tiana attempted to listen in the conversation “ _everything will be alright, daddy’s gonna be back and we can make more Gumbo”_ But as she got closer her mother began to weep uncontrollably the feeling of dread filled her stomach. 

_“Mama?”_

_“He’s gone baby cakes ( more strangled sobs)_

_We need to go to the hospital”_

Tiana had frozen even when her mother brought her coat. Even when she put her seat belt on getting into her mother's car. And even when she saw her father's face for the last time… his deep brown skin ashen his lips straightened into a small smile. 

She was still in shock. Disbelief, that he father was dead. 

The hospital report said that there was an accident at the factory; boxes had fallen directly onto her father's neck. He died instantly only feeling brief moments of pain. 

  
  


The factory had given her mother 800$ for compensation of course no amount of money would replace the pain that was left. 

A doctor came up to both of them holding a piece of paper “ _this was found in James’ pocket, thought you two would want it”_

Tiana took the paper from the doctor’s hands, eyes widening. _‘the picture of the restaurant’_ she thought and although her face was tear stained and sadness hung in her chest she felt determined to live out her father's dream _‘don’t worry daddy we’ll be getting that restaurant’_

Charlotte was there through all of it. She would offer dress up sessions encouraging her to bake and even to just sit and talk. And for that she appreciated her more than anything. Naveen had tried to bring her out of her bad mood by playing her a few songs and trying to teach her Maldonian; which she realised she was awful at. Her mother had told her repeatedly that “ _time heals wounds that cannot be seen”_.

But Tiana was scared that her wounds would never heal. 

  
❤︎❤︎❤︎

Tiana was on her way to the park, she was meeting Naveen there both him and her mother decided to have a picnic to lift their spirits. Early in the morning Tiana had made it her mission to cook all the food for the day's event. Eudora minced the vegetables and mushrooms, reading off the instructions of her father's cookbook. She had made Jambalaya and beignets one of her two favourite creole dishes. Before she knew it, it was time to leave the house. 

And now her mother turned right, pulling into the driveway her heart skipped with excitement. It had only been a week of not seeing Naveen but it felt like a hundred. 

As soon as it was safe Tiana leaped out the car door running out towards the field. Dodging past footballs and kids. 

The breeze wasn’t necessarily that warm there was a chill that mingled in with the air. The early September heat had started to recede and slowly change into Autumn. 

“Tiana, wait!” Her mother exclaimed while clutching the picnic basket 

But Tiana had already seen Naveen. He wore a pale blue shirt and black jeans, he was fighting his little brother for what looked like a fire truck. Luca moaned and stomped his small arms outstretched trying to reach the toy. 

Nakia was struggling with the both of them. “ _She still looks so elegant”_ Tiana thought, she wore a simple red slip dress that fitted her tall ,slender figure perfectly. 

“ Hey Naveen” 

“TIANA!” He practically shouted bringing her into a tight hug 

“Now now Naveen you don’t want to strangle her” Nakia laughed 

Finally her mum reached the group her breathing was heavy

“ Tiana I told you not to run off” 

“ sorry mama, can me and Naveen go play” 

Eudora nodded while putting the basket on the bench. Nakia has started to talk about the Maldonian food she brought and commented at how Naveen did all the mincing. 

“He wouldn’t have been so good at it if it wasn’t for you Tiana” 

Tiana blushed and she blushed even harder when Naveen said 

“She’s right you really do have skill” 

Tiana stuck her tongue out “whatever, race you to the pond?” 

Before he could respond Tiana had already run off leaving a perplexed Naveen behind her. 

  
  


By the time they reached their willow tree hide out they were both worn out, skin hot and palms sweaty. They pushed and shoved each other tumbling over their own to feet. 

The two of them sat by the side of the pond talking about catching up over the time they missed. 

“ and I’m farmer Rick, don’t you dare steal my cattle,” Naveen said, mocking Mr Andrews' poor acting skills, changing the tone of this voice. 

Tiana toppled over, clutching her stomach tears of joy rolling down her face. Then it went quiet, she sat up following Naveen's gaze and saw exactly what he was looking at. 

Two Lily pads drifted on the mossy water, low ribbit sounds filled the air, sweat began to break at Tiana’s brow; she _hated_ that sound more than anything. 

Through the clearing, two frogs emerged from the mist and they both stared intently at each other. Tiana’s mind flashed back to the first day she met Naveen, she remembered how disgusted she was at seeing the slimy frog but this was mesmerising. 

The green amphibians mirrored each other as if they were charmed. Their long legs were outstretched and to her surprise it looked as if they were dancing . Sun pierced through the trees shining a spotlight on the two creatures. 

Leaping from lily pad to lily pad they followed a choreography that was unknown to the world. 

Only they knew the steps. 

Moments passed, they started at each other again stale grey eyes boring into one another's until they hopped away back into the shaded distance of their homes. 

Silence filled the air between Naveen and Tiana both shocked at what they saw. 

“ _Ashidanza_ ” Naveen said on a whispered breath 

“ you were right, frog’s really aren’t that bad” 

They chuckled lightly and then he went quiet again. 

“ Naveen what’s up, why are you acting so…” 

“ I need to tell you something but I’m 99.9% certain that you’re going to be mad at me” He said in such a rush Tiana wasn’t certain he said it at all. 

“ it’s fine Naveen I’m your friend, whatever it is I’ll be fine” 

There was a pause. “My father doesn’t own a watch company” 

Tiana tilted her head unsure what the big fuss was about. 

“ I mean that’s not a big deal see told you it wouldn’t be that bad” her voice coated in sass.

“ it’s much more than that. My father is a lot bigger than owning a company. 

Tiana gestured for him to continue. 

“Well in my home country there is a monarchy, you see my father well -he’s the king” 

No words left Tiana’s mouth. Her heart stopped for a moment struggling to regain its normal pace. Questions popped in her head and realisation hit her. 

The perfect posture that Nakia kept;Tiana had always thought she looked like a queen but was now shocked to find out she really was one. 

Her eyes fell in Naveen, examining him. 

He picked at the sides of his jeans until he finally faced her. 

“ I have a lot to explain all you have to do is listen…” 

  
  
  
  



	6. Naveen: explanations

_Explanations_

Chapter 6 

**Naveen**

Naveen had never felt as uncomfortable as he did now. It wasn’t that hot but his skin was burning as if he jumped into a pit full of flames. About two nights ago his mother received a call from Maldonia; to make sure it wasn’t a fake she demanded for them to recite the palace code. Naveen could feel her nervousness from a mile away. Who knew what they could be calling about, to tell them that the king had passed away ,That Maldonia had lost to Avalon. 

Questions ran through Naveen's head like a marathon runner; there was no pause, no break. 

He remembered Miranda placing dinner on the parlour room table. The smell of subtle spices wafting in the air. 

“ _Naaa-veen what’s for dinner”_ Whined Luca while tottering into the room. 

“ shush Luca”. Naveen got up trying listen In on his mother’s conversation 

‘He’s what _sul serio_?” more mumbles came from the phone in Maldonian. He concentrated on her facial expressions, shock and what looked like joy passed across her face. 

‘ _Si si ci saremo’_ ‘ _we’ll be there Naveen thought where will we be_ ’ 

He waited till his mother entered the parlour, a smile Stretched across her face as she sat down. 

“ What’s happening mamma” he asked 

The queen took a large drink of her red wine before saying

“We’re going home Naveen, you’re father is _alive_ ” Her voice was filled with so much joy tears falling from her eyes 

“ _Yippee we're gonna see papa”_ Luca said, clapping his six year old hands. 

Naveen was relieved his father was safe,he could go _home_ but he couldn’t shake the fact that New Orleans had become his home. He’d made friends, gone to school, learnt things he would have never thought he would learn. 

But this was inevitable so much had changed in the past years. And it was time to go back to reality. 

  
**❤︎❤︎❤︎**

Now he was sitting at the edge of the pond trying to explain everything to Tiana. 

He explained how his real name was Naveen Dias not Naveen Michael's, the war that had split the three islands that had now finally stopped attacking each other. The fact that he had to leave his home in order for his family's protection. 

“ wow” Tiana said, stunned, taking in all the details that he had laid out for her. 

“ I’m sorry I didn’t tell you any sooner I-“ 

“ don’t apologise, I understand you did what you had to, to protect your family” Her voice was soft, genuine 

There was silence again. Naveen focused on the dewy water watching as the water rippled each growing bigger and bigger. The sun highlighted the pond _‘I’m gonna miss this place’_

Then Tiana asked the question that Naveen was dreading she would ask. 

“ so when are you leaving”. 

Naveen looked up at her, taking in her face her full lips that could easily turn into a smile. Her dark eyes that shone every time she spoke of her dream. The kinky curls of her hair that were always tied in a ponytail or bun. 

He was definitely going to miss her. 

“ I’m leaving tomorrow Tiana” 

“ what To- tomorrow” she stuttered 

Sadness enveloped them,he sighed wishing he could take all the good parts of New Orleans with him to Maldonia. But that was impossible.

Simultaneously their stomachs rumbled, their eyes met and they both laughed despite everything. 

“ we should eat, we both know I make the best food” Tiana said her dimples showing

“Eh I could say otherwise” Naveen said with a shrug.

She shoved him playfully, before he had to remind her

“ _Tiana_ you can’t tell anyone about this only you and your mom knows” 

Naveen relaxed when she nodded and just like that they were running again their laughter filling the air as their stomachs grumbled. 


	7. Tia/Naveen: a sudden goodbye

_A sudden goodbye_

_Chapter 7_

**Tiana/Naveen**

**_Tia_ **

Tiana never knew so much could happen in 24 hours yet the world continued to surprise her. 

She found out one of her closest friends was a prince… 

Each moment her mind reminded her of what happened the day before. 

_“ Well in my home country there is a monarchy, you see my father well -he’s the king_ ” 

That single sentence sent Tiana in a whirlwind of shock and disbelief. But it also hurt her more than ever, not only did her father leave so was Naveen. She ignored the ache in her chest and focused on finishing off her homework. Their flight- jet was taking off at 7pm and it was already six o’clock. 

“Babycakes it’s time to get ready it’s a 20 minute drive to the airport” 

“I’m comin mama” Tiana shouted down 

She quickly scribbled quick notes about photosynthesis while jumping from her desk. Suddenly she felt anxious about her appearance, her hair was a mess. She reached for her hair brush, adding shea butter to her curls. Tiana put on her new denim jacket, she looked ok enough to say goodbye. 

“Ya ready” Eudora said as they got in the car 

Soon the engine murmured waking up from its nap. The sun had already begun to set , the sky was painted orange and a deep russet pink. Tiana had opened the window letting the fresh air and soft hum of the wind enter the car, she let her arm out pretending she was a bird flying far far away. 

“ Mama I really do miss daddy” 

Her mother’s face crumpled slightly, hands clutching the steering wheel. 

I know you do baby but these things happen, Uncle Marcus from the church lost his daughter, people lose the people they love all the time. Don’t get me wrong this pain will hurt and it may never leave but it **_will_ ** get better” 

Tiana looked out towards the window focusing on the walking people and the lights of cars. 

“ you’re right. I just wish I could hold him again” she gulped 

“ I know baby I know” Eudora’s eyes turned glassy as she swallowed 

“ he’s right here you know, watching over you and me and most importantly he’s in here” Her mother said while pointing to her heart. 

Tiana smiled there was no doubt she would make her daddy proud even if she couldn’t see him. Eudora turned on the radio filling the car with gospel music as they drove over the bumpy road.

When they arrived at the airport it was busy. Tiana hasn’t traveled outside of the country other than road trips to a different state. She scanned the bustling crowds and people with different languages rushed past them. 

“ Eudora” a voice said. Then they turned to see Nakia the queen of Maldonia with a whole load of luggage behind them. 

Luca and Naveen were arguing as usual, insulting each other in Maldonian. Nearing him Tiana’s heart bashed against the walls of her chest, caged butterflies flipping and flying in her stomach. 

He wore a white button up shirt, the curls of his hair brushing past his neck tan skin clear. Light flitted between his golden orbs and Tiana’s heart swelled _‘what the hell is wrong with me’_ she 

thought angrily. 

“ Hey” Tiana said interrupting the argument 

Instead of getting a reply Naveen pulled her into a tight hug.Warmth, sadness, excitement Tiana didn’t know what to feel. She was hugging a prince, not just some nobody. 

But it didn't matter he was here. Naveen smelt like pineapples and guy soap. She liked it, she liked it a lot. 

“Your really leaving” 

“ I wish I didn’t have to”. He replied looking at his feet. 

Tiana squeezed his shoulder “ As long as you don’t forget how to mince” 

“ I highly doubt I could, not when I had you as my teacher” Heat rushed to Tiana’s cheeks, she looked anywhere but at him.

“And Tiana I hope you still make your dream come true, I’ll take a plane ride just to come and taste your food”. Naveen said his eyes looking into her own. 

“ and I’ll be glad to see ya, I might hire you” 

“ really” 

“ Nahh” then they laughed again, She was really gonna miss this. 

A man wearing a uniform approached them stating that it was time for them to head towards the jet and that meant it was time to say goodbye. Both parents hugged tears streamed down The queen's face; she exclaimed how welcoming they were and how she would never forget them. Little Luca hugged Tiana’s legs stating that he would hug her even though he still believed girls had cooties. The two promised to call and email each other everyday. 

Sadness overwhelmed her now but all she could do was accept the little time they had now. 

And that was more than enough. 

❤︎❤︎❤︎

 **_Naveen_ **

Things were happening too quickly a couple of days ago Naveen had been packing his bag for school and the next thing he knew he would be packing his suitcase to leave New Orleans. 

Two years almost had felt like two minutes but so much had happened between that time. But he was also happy that he never had to carry the burden of pretending to be someone who he’s not. To worry that everytime the phone rang it would be the news of his father's death. 

But the look of hurt and shock that had crossed Tiana’s face was still fresh in his mind. Naveen hoped he could see her again one day. 

“Your _highness_ the Pilot is waiting for us” Miranda whispered 

“ Tiana I-“ Naveen didn’t get a chance to finish his sentence 

Tiana had pressed her lips against his cheek, Naveen could feel his whole body turn red. 

‘ Abinza Naveen” a smirk forming on her lips 

His body had frozen in shock. Naveen scratches his neck shyly, face still red.

“Abinza Tiana”. 

It was 6:50 now, the Maldonian family said their last goodbyes, their hearts heavy. Naveen waved to Tiana one last time, she waved back her dimples showing. 

It wasn’t a rushed journey to the jet; the man in uniform worked for the Maldonian Royal palace but of course that couldn’t be made known to the public. 

The wind picked up, Miranda wobbled and almost tripped over the suitcases and Luca almost flew away into the distance and Naveen couldn’t help but laugh. 

“ this way you're highness ” said the flight attendant wearing the navy uniform of the Maldonian staff;Her hair black and skin bronze

Each step Naveen took it felt like he was slowly reentering his old world, the reality becoming clearer. 

Unfortunately, he had to sit next to Miranda for a whole six hour flight and even though he didn’t want to admit it he was happy for the company. 

“ Ah _mai meninos_ we’re going home” The queen beamed, turning to face Naveen squeezing his hand. 

The flight attendant stated that they were about to take off. Naveen’s breathing increased and he stared out the window watching as the wheels sped down the runway. 

Excitement,loss, hope all coursed through Naveen. Images and moments flashed before his eyes of the time he had spent in New Orleans. The friends he’d made, the secret hideaway that he and Tiana had shared. 

_Tiana_

He had learnt so much from her. He could still feel the press of her lips on his cheek. The thought made him blush. Then they were soaring, his stomach plummeting as they took off into the air. Glancing at Miranda her eyes were shut tight until they finally levelled off. Naveen took one more look at the city lights like small shining stars he made a wish, he squeezed his eyes shut opening them after he made his wish. He had pretended that one of those stars was her. The sky was a deep midnight blue, clouds decorating the canvas of the sky. Naveen focused on the silver wishing star until his eyes grew heavy lidded. 

In the morning he would be awake back in Maldonia and the life he once knew. 

  
  
  
  
  



	8. overview time lapse   Changes, distance and time

Chapter 8 

**_Narrative/overview time lapse_ **

_Changes, distance and time_

  
  
  


Days and nights had passed when Naveen reached Maldonia the country was in a mess. The once perfect streets had debris strewn everywhere, people looked miserable while looking through their old belongings. But he was just happy to finally see his father, when they all hugged each other it was the warmest hug Naveen had in such a long time

At night he would call Tiana. They talked for God knows how long until the servants told him it was time for bed. Months and months had gone by and the two still talked but calls had begun to be less frequent. The difference between their two worlds had begun to be more apparent by each day. Tiana had spent her time researching the country of Maldonia watching press conferences of Naveen with his father all in a completely different language. Living a completely different life. 

She had begun to doubt Naveen and the time they had spent together ‘ _did any of it mean anything’_ not like she should care for all she knew she should be focusing on her dream. Her mind would always flicker back to what her father said “ _that star can only take you part of the way”_ and he was right. Tiana dived her head into her books, cooked , cleaned anything to take her mind from the emptiness of her father and Naveen. 

Years had passed and the two were no longer kids anymore they were teenagers. Naveen no longer thought girls were gross and was fully aware of the effect that he had on them. He had grown spoilt. _Why clean and work when that was what the cooks were for_ ? Naveen still remembered his time in New Orleans and _Tiana_ but he shoved those memories to the back of his head. Remembering her would mean questioning his new goal in life. 

Life was too short for him to do work when there were plenty of girls to charm and parties to be had. 

By age sixteen Tiana was taking work up as a waitress trying her hardest to save up for the _Madame D'Aurevilly_ cooking school in France; she was also competing for a scholarship place. Now and then she would walk past the old sugar mill and envision how it would look like as her very own restaurant. Her heart swelled when she thought of her daddy and how hard he worked. She was going to make it happen. When it was her birthday she waited for a call from Naveen to see if he would remember.’ _Of course he doesn’t remember stupid, he’s a prince’._ She sighed while scrolling on her laptop Tiana knew it wasn’t a good idea but she was going to do it anyways. 

Instagram loaded up she typed in his name he had multiple fan pages; which made her roll her eyes. Then she found it. She began to feel wheezy as she clicked on his profile picture 3 million followers and _30 posts_ “ _did he even remember her’._ Tiana began to shrink in her chair. There were pictures of him in suits, meeting celebrities and of course with him and girls. 

So many girls. Pretty girls who probably had tons of money, more money than Tiana could ever have. Shaking her head she shut off her computer, Naveen wasn’t the same boy as he used to be so it didn’t matter, he didn’t matter not anymore. 

  
The memory the two had of each other was as faded as an old picture. Both had moved on with their lives following their own paths. 

But time caught up and a lot can change in a day. 

  
  
  



	9. Naveen: back to you

Chapter 9 

_8 years later - Naveen age 17_

_Back to you_

**Naveen**

Naveen yawned, stretching out his toned arms and as soon as he did that he sank right back into his king sized bed. Calling himself hungover was an understatement, it felt like there was a boom box trapped in his head. He looked at the time on his phone at 10 _:25 pm_ ‘ _eh not to ,bad’_ . Naveen had made a trip to one of the most elite clubs in Maldonia, the music, the drinks and especially the women were at top notch quality ;Naveen smirked at the thought then grimaced _I have to get out of this bed_ . 

Staggering his way to his en suite, he gasped when he saw his appearance dark circles were blatantly under his eyes. ‘ _Faldi Faldonza, I’m a mess’_ if anyone saw him like this, certain questions would be asked. 

Urgently, he pressed the button for the help and within a few moments a maid appeared. She carried a makeup bag in her hand. 

“ yes your highness’ the girl said Naveen assessed the girl. She was alright looking with light bronze skin and sapphire eyes. 

“ Fix my face but first… it would be my pleasure to know your name” Naveen winked 

“ Paige your highness” 

“ a pretty name for a pretty girl”. Paige blushed pink

“ wouldn’t it make sense if you _shower_ first, your highness”. her voice sultry. 

Naveen thought for a moment his head hurt too much to think logically, not like he did that a lot anyways. 

“ you’re right _mio fiore_ but I think I’ll need some help” Naveen pulled his classic smile, the smile that got him what he wanted. 

“ At your service your highness” Paige curtsied before undoing her uniform. 

Naveen sighed he doubted his actions for a moment but then forgot about it; he needed a distraction anyways ,he pulled off his briefs. 

The maid's eyes went wide and hurried to turn on the tap, the sound of water hitting the bath floor filled the room. _‘ I can’t help if women just fall for me_ ’ he thought while joining in to ‘shower’ with the maid girl. 

  
  


**❤︎❤︎❤︎**

After his eventual shower,Naveen headed down for breakfast. The servants swept the floor and dusted the gilded banisters, the flag of Maldonia pulled up high. 

Sun delineated through the high glass windows it hit the tapestries, Naveen smiled seeing the family portrait of them after the war, his hair was much longer then. 

Naveen sat at the table,head resting on his hand waiting for breakfast; he had to admit waiting wasn’t one of his specialities. 

“Sire, Sire” Lawrence called. He was shaped like a tubby teddy bear but with a receding hairline. 

“ ahh Lawrence what a pleasure it is to see you” his voice filled with sarcasm 

“ The king wants you sire”. 

Naveen groaned ,he must have heard word of the clubbing last night. He rubbed his brow already making up a sob story that his father could eat up. Finally his food came. The smell of Croissants filled with strawberry sauce served with a cup of hot coffee made his stomach grumble. 

“ my food just came Lawrence, can’t you just tell him something” 

“He _knows_ sire” Lawrence said his voice hushed 

Naveen stopped, took two large gulps of his coffee brushed himself off and gestured for Lawrence to lead the way. He reassured himself that whatever it is it couldn’t be that bad, _could it?_ He knocked on the king's office door, hearing him say “come in”, his Valet waited outside. 

_“Buen diya_ , papa why do you call for me” Naveen asked trying to sound as polite as possible 

But the king didn’t respond to his charm, his face was as cold as ever, jaw set and eyes glaring directly at him. Naveen coughed awkwardly, the door opened once again he turned to see his mother enter the room.

And that’s when Naveen had started to worry. 

“ mommia _’_ why are you here?” The queen opened her mouth but was silenced by the wave of his father's hand. 

Swallowing, Naveen turned to face him fear trickled down his spine as the king pushed a large envelope towards him, expression unwavering. Opening up the envelope Naveen pulled out three pictures and he was horrified at what he saw. Last night had come right back to bite him. The first picture was of him entering the club with a few friends _‘ not too incriminating’_ Naveen thought. The second was when the trouble started he was holding a bottle of champagne, throwing large wads of money into the air as if it were confetti. But the final one was the hard blow, he was drunk out of his mind, pupils dilated while he smoked on a vape, the heavy sheet of smoke camouflaging the rest of the photo. 

_‘Oh shit’_

Shame washed over Naveen “ I- how did you get those” 

The king banged his fist on his desk, making the queen jump. 

“Do you have any idea what you’ve caused, what you’ve done?” The king's voice was drenched with pure anger. 

Naveen didn’t know what to say, his mouth all of a sudden felt too dry to form words. 

“ it cost me 80,00 _Coques’_ just for the press not to get a hold of this. This did not only cost money, it almost cost _yours_ and _this_ family's reputation. How irresponsible can you be, when will this childishness end” His father demanded 

“ I didn’t know that someone would take photos papa” Naveen said trying to defend himself 

“ How could you not? _Faldi Faldonza_ Naveen you're a prince does that mean nothing to you? I’ve had enough of you throwing money around , the constant partying , spending money on substances, the girls. I’m putting my foot down, you will no longer be receiving any more funds” 

Naveen looked up,his mouth wide in shook. _No more funds_ that hit him like a punch to the stomach. How would he be able to live, what was he meant to do? 

“ but father you can’t do that” 

“ I can and I will. You will be leaving this palace tomorrow” 

“ Jaheim-“ The queen said gasping 

“Your credit cards have been cancelled, for the first two months you will receive three hundred American dollars after that you will have to find a way to fend for yourself” The king flatley as if what he just said wasn’t a big deal. 

“ But where will I go? Naveen asked flabbergasted 

The king and queen both looked at each other and a smile crossed their lips; he hated when they did that talking without actually speaking. 

“ Perhaps New Orleans would be good for you,” Naveen’s mother said with a simple smile. 

  
❤︎❤︎❤︎

 _‘ No no no no this cannot be happening’_ Naveen thought as his alarm went off on his phone. Instantly, he got up rubbing his eyes. It was 1am in the morning and the flight to New Orleans was at 3 _‘ I wouldn’t have to get up so early if they’d let me take the jet’_. Naveen had never been more confused in his life, one minute he had all the money anyone could dream of and the next he was taking an economy flight to a different country. 

Well not too different

The time that he had spent in New Orleans had slowly ran through his head, it was so long ago it felt like it never happened. His mind wandered to the girl he met, Tiana. Her name was like an old newspaper article that you couldn’t quite read . A billion questions popped into his head he wondered what she looked like and if she even remembered him. 

_‘Eh’_

It didn’t matter . His parents were practically disowning him. Naveen was more than grateful that his mother had persuaded his father to pay rent for an apartment but that came at a price it meant that he would only have one month to find another way of getting money. And the word _job_ almost made Naveen want to vomit _there must be some other way_. But right now he had a flight to catch. 

Naveen spent the plane ride annoying Lawrence playing with his hat, making fun of his attempt to flirt with one of the groundskeepers. 

“ _ugh- um those are a nice pair of shoes you’re wearing Margaret”_ He said mimicking his poor valets voice. 

Lawrence was red with embarrassment “ _You shouldn’t have been watching, how unroyal like if you”_

“ _well I hate to break it to you Lawrence that’s the exact reason why your stuck here with me”_ Naveen said with a laugh nudging him playfully

His valet scowled angrily.

“ cheer up pal I’m sure after you see me in action all the ladies will be chasing you” 

I suggest we get some rest sire, we have a long day tomorrow” 

With that being said Naveen all of a sudden felt tired;he took a glance at his fellow passengers. Some snored earbuds unaware of the noise pollution that they were causing, others scrolled through their laptops bright lights reflecting onto their faces. 

_“ Buena nueit_ Lawrence” Naveen said but it turned out that his Valet was already fast asleep, chubby chipmunk cheeks out. 

_‘Abinza Maldonia and hello New Orleans’_ Naveen thought while closing his eyes to sleep. 

  
  
  
  



	10. Broken Clocks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tiana/ Naveen pov

Chapter 10 

_Tiana/Naveen_

**Broken clocks**

  
Tiana woke up sweating and panting, she put her hand to her forehead feeling the dampness. Her mind was riddled with images of her father; she imagined the boxes falling and the loud crick of his neck snapping, the sudden look of shock in his eyes as he knew his death was near. She shook her head. This was not the way to be thinking when it was the first day back after the summer. Tiana turned to her side, still shivering. It was around four am which wasn’t that bad. She needed to be out of the house by five; she had an early shift at _Dukes._

Over the summer a lot of people decided to get jobs, people wanted extra cash she supposed. But Tiana didn’t really have a choice, she needed to make the down payment before she left for college. Charlotte wanted Tiana to join her and her father in Dubai Eli LaBouf was trying to expand his already big business. 

She declined,not like she wanted to but she had to for her father, for _their_ dream. 

Sighing as she got out of bed before heading for the bathroom she kissed the photo of her father, his smile wide and proud ‘ _I really do miss you’._

Quietly, Tiana made her way out of her home removing her bike from the shed, she ran her hands across the metal, the silver shining in the early morning light. Then she took off the music flowing through her ears, her legs working to the Rhythm of the beat. Cars sped past, the sun began to rise kissing the ground goodbye as it settled its place in the sky. A deep pink and golden glow painting the people of New Orleans like characters in a picture book. Tiana increased her pressure on the pedal trying her hardest not to be late for work. 

By the time she got in there were already a few customers sipping coffee and taking bites into their flapjacks. Most of the customers at dukes were on the older side; it had been a family business that was first established in the _20’s_.

“ Late again Tiana” Russ Duke said 

“ your eggs are burning again russ”. Tiana said, rolling her eyes. 

Russ' eyes widened returning his focus onto the sizzling sound of the pans content, Tiana herself had pitied those poor eggs. 

Then she got to work, she scrubbed and polished the oak wood tables, leaving a sparkle behind her. She set up the dashboard outside writing down today’s specialties with a quick flash of her hand. 

Tiana was in action, she felt the best when she was working ,her mind was occupied and her body always moving. She poured out hot tea and coffee and had brief conversations with the happy customers, serving her famous beignets.

However she did not notice as a tall bronze boy waltzed inside with a frustrated Valet staggering behind him. 

  
  
**_Naveen_ **

After Naveen's nap on the plane he felt a rush of energy he was in the city of Jazz, the music and the girls it was all his to explore. tLawrence on the other hand wasn’t so pleased with the prince's new energy.

“ sire we must get a cab to this address” 

“ Relax, my good man we’ll get there” 

“ This is not a good time to relax. You have school first thing and here we are wandering around in an unknown country while yo-“ 

Lawrence was interrupted by Naveen Flirting with a girl making her giggle and turn into mush. He had imagined many times whacking the prince across the head with his cursed miniature guitar. 

“ Do you happen to know where to get a cab?” Naveen asked, laying on his accent. 

“ Just right over there” the girl said, pointing dramatically. Naveen grasped her hand, looking her directly in the eye and said

“ We’ll forever be grateful for your kindness” he kissed her hand giving her brief eye contact before being dragged by Lawrence into a taxi. 

**❤︎❤︎❤︎**

Naveen enjoyed the ride to his apartment taking in all the views of New Orleans. People of all tones walked on the streets, some looked exhausted. _It is early morning after all_ he thought. Buildings were painted in light pastel colours he hadn’t been here in years and it still looked the same. 

When they reached the apartment block Naveen was slightly underwhelmed as the building as whole was less than half the size of the palace at home. 

But he wasn’t home, and it wasn’t too bad it looked posh enough it was named _The Saulet_. The receptionist stated that there is a pool and gym that was free for them to use. 

“ Hear that Lawrence here’s your chance” Naveen said nudging him, the receptionist giggled and his valet turned the colour of beetroot red 

When arriving at the room Naveen expected a lot more there was a breakfast bar and a small looking kitchen _‘charming’_ he thought he supposed it was cozy. The living room had pale tan flooring and an arrangement of odd decorations and items. 

Naveen ran his finger across the large lamp almost turning it over. 

“Sire we do not own this place remember” His valet hissed  
He rolled his honey eyes _‘what a buzz kill my parents pay him too much’_

Then his belly growled as he headed towards the kitchen and opened up the fridge he gasped in shock; not one food item was inside. 

“ ughhh Lawrence, there’s no food” Naveen groaned 

“ Yes because In the real world people have to buy and cook their own food” his valet mumbled 

“Well it’s settled I’m sure there are loads of places to eat around here” Naveen said ignoring Lawrence 

“ yes I suppose so” 

And with that Naveen quickly changed from his stuffy pullover for a burgundy _Lacoste_ polo shirt. He fished in his pocket staring at the piece of paper his father gave him. 

_“And don’t think your going there to have fun, you will be getting an education”_ Jaheim the king said taking a sip of his water 

“ _Private education”_

“ _No, you’ve done it before you can do it again”_

_but I was merely a child, you can’t-“_

_“ Naveen I am done paying for you. You want freedom so there you go have it; no private education no more exclusive parties, no more don’t make me say it again”_

Naveen stared at his enrolment paper: _Greenlands Academy, Naveen Dias._

There was no reason to hide this time he could be the prince he was made to be. 

The sun was out now and there were a lot more people. Naveen strummed his ukulele humming a tune along with it, he got glances and smiles from a couple women. 

The energy he possessed radiating out of him, he eyed a couple of cafes and restaurants none really catching his eye. 

“ How much further sire, you have school it’s already eight” Naveen was trying his hardest to zone out his irritating Valet. 

“Sire-“ 

Then Naveen stopped and scanned the Moderately sized cafe; _Duke’s_ it said in bold block writing ‘ _interesting’_ he thought. It seemed peaceful groups of people sat at tables or bars, wood shining in the sun. But there was something that caught his eye. A girl was serving customers. He couldn't see her face but there was something beautiful about the way she moved. 

She wore a yellow work dress that fluttered just past her knees; _“ she looks like a dandelion dancing in the wind”_ Naveen thought her brown legs were long, slim and smooth looking. 

He rubbed the back of his neck and waltzed in his ukulele strapped to his back. Only a couple of meters from her now his heart raced with anticipation.

Until another waiter obstructed his view interrupting his trance.

“ where would you like to sit sir” 

“ um a table would be fine” his gaze still focused on _her_. 

“ a table for two please” Lawerance said breathing heavy 

The waiter set them at the table telling them about food options and a bunch of stuff Naveen couldn’t care less about. He still couldn’t see her face and that fact pained him. 

“ ok what would you two like to order” 

“ hmm beignets I saw them on the dashboard may I ask what are they” Lawrence asked 

“ oh just this sort of Pastry with sugar dusted on top I’m sure you’ll like it” the boy said with an awkward smile 

“ oh that sounds good, I’ll have about four with some coffee, you Naveen” 

“ I’ll have the same, but waiter who is that girl” 

Naveen asked, gesturing to the waitress. 

“Oh she’s the one who makes the beignets actually I should ask her if she has some in the back. She’s Ti-“. 

“ Hey Leroy I have to head out” the girl replied and this time she turned. 

Then Naveen finally saw her; her brown skin glowed, full lips glossed eyes large and bright. A wave of familiarity washed over him “ _Faldi Faldonza is that”_. 

“ I Better go now, there are some beignets in the back” An almost frightened expression crossed her face as she briefly glanced at Naveen before speeding inside the kitchen. 

The waiter chuckled “ that’s Tiana she’s always in a rush, is that your final order?” 

Naveen could barely hear the waiter as his heart thumped in his ears for some reason he felt awfully hot. _“Was it really her after all these years”_ he thought desperately 

One minute she was there the next she was gone. The sounds of the cafe filtered through his ears pulling him back into reality. 

But the only thing that rang through his head was her name… 

_Tiana_

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So close yet so far. Introducing two new characters


	11. Tiana:You again?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> {20/04/2020}  
> ❤︎

Chapter 11 

**You again?**

**_Tiana_ **

_“Oh gawd oh God”_ that sentence ran through Tiana’s head almost a hundred times after changing and heading out of dukes as fast as she possibly could. 

Was it really him, after all those years? But why was he here back in New Orleans? His face had changed, his jaw strong and profound, dark hair perfectly tousled two tendrils falling in front of his face. 

“ _Oh God, oh God”!_

It wasn’t long before she arrived at Greenland’s Academy the school varied from not so privileged students to the richest in the city, no one made a big deal out of it which Tiana appreciated. 

While mounting from her bike and securing it with a lock someone approached her. 

“ Hey loser” she looked up to see Fraser. She was more than relieved to see a familiar face, she couldn’t deal with anymore suprises. 

“ and it’s so nice to you see you, how was the holiday”Tiana said sarcastically 

“Eh you know you love me” He said with his typical sloppy grin” 

Fraser Belair had clear olive skin slanted light brown eyes and floppy black hair. His lanky limbs moved to their own rhythm, his stance always relaxed. 

“ you know there’s something different about you” 

“what’s that ” Tiana asked trying to read him 

“ you actually have boobs” Then he began to laugh at Tiana’s expression. 

Her body type was not something she was very fond of talking about. It was her mother and Lottie that were encouraging her to wear more fitted clothes and before she knew it she was out shopping with Lottie. 

“So glad you noticed” she said through gritted teeth pulling her black cardigan over her top. Tiana didn’t pay him any mind Fraser was more into guys that he would ever be into girls . 

The bell rang for home room for registration. There was word out that they had a senior year assembly with the vice principal. “ _Great, just another reminder that I have to work even harder,”_ Tiana thought while parting ways with Fraser. 

Carefully, Tiana snaked her way through the busy halls. Posters of band practise and clubs were plastered on every wall. She ran up the stairs to room _206_ hoping that she would see some familiar faces. 

“ Tia, Tia darling” lottie came into view wearing a pink denim skirt tightened with a Michael Kors belt she wore a white drawstring top. 

“ Hey Lottie how was Dubai”. Tiana said pulling Charlotte into a tight hug 

“It was great it would’ve been the bees knees if you were there though” 

“ I know maybe next time” She said with a shrug knowing full well that it would be a very rare chance she would say yes. 

They both walked into class together faces from the year before filled the room, their voices loud talking about their experiences over the past summer. 

“Hey Tiana, sit by me” a voice called out. She turned to see Nicolas and her heart relaxed once more. 

“It’s fine go sit with him” Lottie said a low hint of annoyance in her voice 

Nicolas Decoux was close friends with Tiana since the Ninth grade; his parents were the owners of **_New Orleans daily_ ** one of the best selling newspapers in the city. His family regularly attended her church; she never really admitted her feelings for him but she had no time for boys and _those_ kinds of feelings. 

“ How was summer Tiana” he said with ease 

“ it was pretty productive.You?” 

“ well my parents took me and my sister to New York making some investments you know how they are” 

They talked some more until their form teacher told them that they all had to make their way to the main hall for the vice principals speech. Charlotte and Nicolas didn’t necessarily see eye to the eye the whole way to the assembly they made low snarky remarks at each other. 

“ Isn’t that unnecessary buying all those shoes” 

“ isn’t it annoying that all you ever talk about is being captain of the swim team” 

“ c'mon guys it’s the first day” Tiana said trying to slow down the flow of the conversation 

“ it’s okay my friends are over there anyways”. Nicolas said with a sigh walking towards a group of boys

Tiana gave Lottie the look. 

“ What you know I can’t _stand_ that boy” Charlotte said puffing up the sides of her curled hair. 

Tiana sighed _yes_ Nicolas could be repetitive at times but he was sweet. Everyone began to take their seats as the vice principal walked in. 

A tall shadowy figure ambled onto the stage and the hall went quiet. Tiana always felt uncomfortable with the vice principal... Dr Facilar there were rumours that he used to do some shady business in the past; he also took science lessons for the upper class which she was unfortunately in. 

He walked to the podium, he wore a black purple lined suite and a cream bow tie. It was shockingly unfashionable to say the least Charlotte scoffed in dismay. 

The vice principal opened his mouth only for the microphone to screech, people snickered at his expression. 

He tapped his long finger then he began 

“ Welcome back students to Greenland’s Aca-“ 

Another interruption followed as the loud creak of the door sounded in the echoey room everyone turned and Tiana almost thought she would faint. 

Naveen walked in head high;people didn’t seem bothered by him but more intrigued, he wasn’t a nobody he was a prince. Tiana looked at Charlotte’s face “ _Oh my God”_ was plastered all over it and he seemed to be having the same effect on all the other girls. The boys eyed him in suspicion _“most likely considering him a threat”_ she thought while rubbing her head. 

She could feel his gaze follow hers and she could feel her stomach turn. 

“ My apologies continue,” Naveen said with a fake bow which earned him a couple laughs.

An unpleasant smile took on the doctors face the large gap in his crooked teeth showing

“ Well as I was saying. Welcome back to Greenland’s Academy, I’m sure you're aware how important this year is for you, the fate of your future is _all_ in _your_ hands it’s up to you to make a change.” 

“ _Same old same old”_ Tiana thought 

“I also have an unfortunate announcement to make our _beloved_ principal Miss Monterrey won’t be back for a while; to our _great_ dismay she had a terrible accident and is now in a coma” Dr Facilar said with forced compassion 

The hall gasped,practically everyone loved Miss Monterrey. She was a bit Naive at times but she had the best interests of her students. 

“ so with that news I will be the running principal from now on ” his purple eyes gleamed, it was unsettling.

Then the bell rang for the first period, the sound of chairs moving and clanking together now over lapped the doctor's voice “ and have a safe day”. 

“ Oh my gosh, Tiana, he's a prince, Naveen who used to go to our Elementary school is a prince” Charlotte said, waving her phone in her face. 

“ that’s cool Lottie” she said pulling her backpack on already seeing Naveen flirting with two girls

“ cool this is amazing Tia, you never know I could be princess to be” 

Then they began to laugh as they walked out the hall. 

“ I have double drama now honey I’ll see you around. We have a prince in New Orleans!!” Charlotte said practically singing. 

Tiana shook her head today was going to be more ‘ _exciting_ than she thought. 

❤︎❤︎❤︎

The day had gone by quickly so far, double biology wasn't that bad they were going into detail dissecting a frog. Tiana didn’t know why someone would be mad enough to write a fairy tale about a girl kissing a frog. She rolled her eyes at the memory of Charlotte when they were little and she and her dog Stella were chasing Charlotte round the garden trying to stop her from kissing a slimy frog. 

It was three flights of steps just to get up to the language department; at Greenland's academy they did three foreign languages Spanish, french and German. It was a requirement to be considered for a place scholarship programme to at least take a foreign language and to achieve at least an average of B plus. Tiana’s stomach twisted anxiously. She was awful at French she was barely getting c’s , her mother didn't have money for a tutor and the apps that were out there weren't helping her. 

Tiana was on the second to last step when she felt a tap on her back instantly turned around already up in defense mode. She opened her eyes wide and tripped over her own two feet landing on the floor. Heat rushed to her cheeks as she looked up at him,’ _Naveen_ ’ her heart raced, people ignored them and did a beeline around her carrying on with their lives.

She looked up to see a pampered hand offered out to her and she took it,feeling the warmth of Naveen's palm Tiana had relaxed a little as she pulled herself up.

“ I didn't mean to scare you- _again_ ” his voice was a lot deeper and his breath smelt like sugar and mints the same line he said the first time they met at the pond. 

“ it’s fine it doesn't matter anyways” her eyes meeting his 

“ Do you have Mr Graham french?” Naveen asked reading off his timetable 

“Yes i do it's this way just follow me” Tiana said her voice wavering 

The class was buzzing Mr graham had wild messy blonde hair and bushy moustache his room always smelt of coffee he was fairly young somewhere in his mid thirties, he was up one minute then sauntering around the classroom.

“ Bonjour, Tiana, here’s your first assignment” he said while spinning, handing her a thin yellow folder. Then his attention shifted to Naveen

“and you must be a newcomer and your name is…” 

“Naveen, Naveen Dias” he said with a smirk Tiana sat down at an empty desk she could hear their conversation from where she sat.

“ Ah l _e_ prince, well we definitely haven't had one of you before” Mr graham laughed

" glad to be the first one” Naveen said 

_“He’s so typical’_ Tiana thought her mind already writing out an essay of the kind of boy Naveen was, he was the type of boy to buy a girl a bouquet of roses to write a poem and string her along like a stray cat until he got bored and moved onto the next conquest. While thinking all of this Naveen had swung off his bag and was sitting right next to her.

“ you don’t mind me sitting here do you” 

“ no it’s alright” still avoiding eye contact 

“Tiana-“ Naveen was interrupted with Mr Graham’s voice 

“ _Bonjour_ class today is another day of discovery” he said arms high 

“ he’s really passionate isn’t he” Naveen whispered 

“ passionate is an understatement” 

“ While you were all walking in I handed you a file please look through that now” the rustling of paper now sounded. 

“ As you can see there are a list of projects and possible test questions that could show up so make sure you’re prepared.” Nerves set a hole in Tiana as she brushed a stray hair from her tight bun. 

“ this first project however is a perfect way to start the year. I call it the _le projet intense de faire connaissance_ , this way we can get to know our partners in great detail. This will be graded. It's a three week project so take your time!” Mr Graham said he pointed to white boards and brought up the starter on the board. 

_Three weeks… three whole weeks of working with Naveen_. 

“ Well it looks like I’m your partner any ideas I-“ 

“ Look Naveen, I think it’s best if we just list certain things about each other. You know maybe use secondary sources I can give you a mind map about me-“ 

“ Tiana why act like we’re strangers? Weren’t we once friends” Naveen asked light from the blinds pierced through the window highlighting the curls of his chestnut locks. 

It was a good question. Why act as if they’re strangers? 

“ I just thought it would be easier… for the _both_ of us” Tiana said her back straight ignoring the look of hurt no maybe confusion that passed across his face. 

But it was in brief. Naveen raised his hand. 

“ _Excusez-moi monsieur_ Graham” 

Mr Graham walked towards them instantly as Tiana eyed Naveen suspiciously _‘what in lords name is this boy doing’_. 

“ with this project would it be best if we work outside of class. I just feel listing just doesn’t to the trick” Naveen said with a flare 

Tiana rolled her eyes. 

“ Well of course this is not a mind map kind of task this is all about connecting. I mean I respect your pragmatic way of thinking but you have time _Oui_?” 

Naveen nodded his head shooting her a grin and Tiana crossed her arms in response. 

“ Oh and Naveen, I just have to mention your grades are astonishing Italian, Spanish, English and French it’s all very impressive,” Mr Graham said excitement in his voice. 

_‘Not only does he show off people do it for him_ ’ Tiana thought 

“ Eh it’s not like I really had a choice” He said with a shrug and a smug look crossing his face .

“ seems like you got lucky Tiana” Mr Graham said with a fake nudge 

Tiana smiles awkwardly _‘this man and his antics’_ then he left. 

“ soo how much do you really remember about me Naveen seeing as you’re so _keen_ to work with me?” Her voice filled with sarcasm 

“ Well _Mademoiselle_ I think you would rather be surprised I don’t have a memory of a goldfish. I know you hate frogs, your a good cook and you work at _dukes_ ” 

Tiana gave a sigh of indignation 

“ I’m not _that_ scared of frogs you know they’re just slimy plus stating where I work does nothing” 

“ I have to stop you there. It's not slime, remember it’s mucus and a job does say _something”_ Naveen said running his hands through his hair. She remembered how much longer it used to be. 

"Look Naveen I don’t know about you but this is extremely important I need to score high and-“ 

Fine fine it’s all good” He said lazily tearing a piece of paper Naveen wrote down on it swiftly and passed it to her. 

Tiana reached for it and saw his number and above it his signature. The bell rang for lunch and people were eager to leave. 

“ If I was you I wouldn’t lose that, you would be surprised how many people want it” he said while pulling on his jacket. 

Tiana stood up packing her things into her bag. She felt annoyed running through her now. 

"Deal. But I’m choosing where we meet” she said with defiance. Tiana didn’t even bother waiting for his response, she folded the paper in her pocket and bumped/brushed past him. 

❤︎❤︎

By the time Tiana had reached the cafetiere it was already full she was lucky to see Charlotte waving at her holding a piece of paper. She bee lined her way there, the others coming into view. 

"Hey y’all how you doing” Fraser and Charlotte both simultaneously spoke at once they both eyed each other. 

"I’m going first Lottie I don’t care what you say” Fraser said his black hair now pulled back into a low ponytail 

Charlotte scoffed. Tiana waved to Georgia, probably the only other chill person of the group. 

“ what did I miss?” She asked her hair was done beautifully in a mixture of black and brown locs 

“ Not much Fraser was just talking” Charlotte said with a huff 

He cased her one more look then he began to speak 

“ Me being the head photographer I have the honour of taking a major part in the yearbook photos” He said smiling 

""That’s amazing Fraser I’m sure that will look good on paper too” Tiana said biting into a sandwich for someone who spent the majority of time cooking she never cooked herself proper lunch 

“ Oh there’s much more than that I will take one guess”

“you get to take more photos?” Georgia asked raising a brow 

“ No no no there’s a swim meet in about two weeks and I get a front row seat. Think of all those abs and legs that I’ll be seeing” His smile was even wider now 

“ Seriously you’re more excited about the guys you're gonna see than the actual opportunity , boy you're a joke” Georgia said laughing at Fraser. 

“Thank you now we can get to the real stuff. Me” Lottie said 

“ Whatever, you guys are just jealous” Fraser said biting into his apple. 

“ anyways it’s your turn Lottie” Tiana said 

She was practically bursting with excitement and she looked like she was gonna explode. 

And just like that Charlotte slapped a piece of paper right bang in the middle of the table. They all leaned in to read it: **_School play Auditions_ **

_We invite all talented students musical, production, sound, background artists and of course actors and actresses to take part in our play_ **_Princess and the frog_ **. 

Before anyone could say a single word Charlotte squealed so loudly people from other tables glared at them. 

“ Oh cheese and crackers do you guys know what this means. I get to finally be a princess well it may not be official but can you _see_ and there’s an actual _prince_ in the school.Tia, Tia it’s like that story book your mama read” 

Lottie said, clapping her face filled with joy. 

“Wow Lottie seriously that’s really good I’m so happy for you” Tiana said pulling her into a hug she knew how much Charlotte loved acting and to do it in a story that she loved dearly was more than amazing. 

The others congratulated her. 

“ eh I must say I’m slightly jealous you get a chance to kiss a prince. He does look pretty good” Fraser said resting his head on his hand.

“ Trust me he really is not what he seems” Tiana said, remembering the lesson before. 

“ and what makes you say that” Georgia asked 

Tiana took a breath then began “ He’s probably one of the most conceited person I’ve ever met I have some dumb project I have to do with him” 

Everyone’s mouth was wide “ What the hell Tiana do you not see how lucky you are you get to spend time with a flipping prince” Fraser said almost exasperated 

“ it’s not the title it’s the person inside” Tiana said 

“ Tiana if this is a project per say would you mind dropping in a word about the play. I mean the frog turns into a Prince after all” Lottie said 

She scratched her head weighing out the options 

“ I’ll see what I can do” Lottie grabbed her hugging so tight she felt like she couldn’t breathe 

“ oh Tia you’re more than great” 

“ I’m not making any promises Lottie I’ll just make a suggestion” Tiana said making the point clear 

“It’s fine you’ve done more than enough” 

They ended up changing the topic Georgia and Tiana spent the rest of the Lunch laughing at Fraser and Lotties bickering. But the paper in her pocket felt heavy and what she had to do with it scared her the most. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i will be describing the new characters in more detail in later chapters they will have a major effect later on.  
> New characters- Fraser Belair Nicolas decox  
> translations:  
> the intense get to know project- le projet intense de faire connaissance  
> Mio fiore- my flower  
> Faldi Faldonza- oh my god/ expression


	12. Naveen: Agree to disagree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> {29/04/2020}  
> ❤︎

Chapter 12 

_Agree to disagree_

**Naveen**

Naveen was pretty impressed with himself. The first day wasn’t that bad and people flocked to him like birds to seeds . He’d made some friends with the boys. Damian was the one who introduced Naveen to his group. It wasn't long until they were talking and he was invited to go play basketball with them. 

He had seen Tiana ride past on her bike; it had been eight years since he had seen her and she had changed. The attitude she showed him in French was a lot more intriguing than how the other girls in school ran after him. She had worn loose fitting jeans and a rust coloured top, the dip displayed her sharp collar bones which led down to the outline of her breasts. 

Naveen smirked preparing for what their project would lead them too. _‘Endless possibilities’_ he thought while boarding the tram. There was always something mesmerising about the city it seemed as if there was a constant flow of energy vibrating through it. 

As he got off the tram and walked down the road to his apartment he checked his phone for a message from his parents but there was nothing. He shrugged it off taking the elevator to his room. 

When he got there he was shocked to see Lawrence pacing backwards and forwards the little hair he had on his head was sticking upright. 

“ are you alright Lawrence?” 

“Of course I’m not alright, your father is giving you only one month to find a job. And from now that’s twenty nine days!”

Naveen set his ukulele down and his bag on the glass desk. 

“ relax Lawrence I’m sure there is some other way of making money- without a job” Naveen said hating how his valet had to lay this on him now

“ Naveen are you unaware how life really works” Lawrence was exasperated now 

“ Lawrence” Naveen snapped Irritated now “lighten up you’re my valet not my life coach. I’ll be fine” He said while disappearing into his room 

Naveen closed his room door and took a deep breath. He looked through his draws thankful that Lawrence had folded and packed out all his clothing. Finally Naveen had time to assess the room properly; it wasn’t big; the carpet was grey and there was a decent size double bed with pale green sheets. 

He walked into the walk-in closet much smaller than the one back at home. An array of jackets were hung up shoes pushed to the side but something caught his eye, he turned on the light to see a shoe box he’d never seen before. 

Bending down, Naveen opened the box to see two envelopes both were signed with his mother’s signature; he was curious to see what these letters would be; he ripped the first letter open. 

**_Dear Naveen_ **

_Hopefully you see this. I just wanted to let you know that you must be careful you may not be in a war and hiding for your life. But they’re snakes around every corner. I’ve enclosed four hundred coques that will have to be changed to American Dollars. I’m trusting that you will use it wisely, I really hope you do._

_Yours truly mommia’_

Naveen placed the letter back into the envelope his heart raced but his body felt the weight of the letter weighing him down. Gently he tore open the second one, his mother had stayed true to her word wads of cash were tied up with black ribbon. But something told him not to spend it. He placed the letter back into the shoe box and threw a jacket over it to keep it hidden. 

He sighed, rubbing his forehead, this was not the way he wanted to be feeling. A ping came from his phone in his pocket, it was from an unknown number. 

_It’s Tiana meet at the City library on Saturday 11:30. Don’t be late._

Naveen chuckled at her message. 

“ I guess it’s our first date ;)” he typed out 

She responded with the eye roll emoji. 

He shook his head. Naveen remembered the research he did the night before leaving Maldonia; he searched the top best places to be in New Orleans and the French quarter came up. Night life was something to behold there ‘ _eh I need a distraction’_. So he headed towards his en-suite;he fiddled with the taps for the shower, struggling slightly he rarely ever did things like this. Eventually the water began to run, he stripped off his clothes and relaxed as the hot water washed away his worries. 

“I’m leaving Lawrence,” Naveen said, taking his keys. 

“ where are you going, sire?I should come with you” 

“It’s all good Lawrence just doing some exploring”

“At this time of the night” 

“ Ughh stop worrying the night is young it’s only eight” Naveen said reaching for the door 

Lawrence was about to say something else but Naveen stopped him. 

“ look you know you don’t want to come. Save yourself the energy”. He said while closing the door behind him before his valet could say anything more. 

Naveen hated how Lawrence followed him around like a rotund duck; he just wanted to be free. He had asked the driver to tell him when to get off; the tram was quieter but the city got louder as he got closer to his destination. 

“ it’s this one Bud” the driver said 

“ thank you sir” 

He hopped off the tram and his eyes were amazed with what he saw. Multi coloured lights illuminated the street cream painted balconies were covered with deep pink flowers. The French flag was soaring high next to the flag of the USA. 

People of all shades walked down the street _‘Ashidanza’_ Naveen thought as he let his feet lead him. There was no doubt that this was the party town of New Orleans _bourbon street_ he had read. The rich smell of seasoned food travelled through his nose heightening his senses. Music, jazz music played loudly he saw glimpses of people dancing and he had a strong urge to run in there and join them. 

But he walked 

_"Maybe this punishment wasn’t that bad after all’_ Naveen thought. But then his eyes finally were fixed on something this was clearly the area for all _sorts_ of clubs. There was a black marble designed building vibrant electric blue lights outlined the buildings exterior it was named ‘ _Cal’s_ ’. 

‘Interesting’ as he got closer the noise from the club boomed. But there was one problem: there was a line and a hefty looking security guard standing at the gilded doors. There was always a way of getting through these sorts of problems. 

Naveen mixed in with the crowd somehow manoeuvring his way to the front of the line, his collar was pulled up and he only had twenty dollars in his pocket. He saw a group of women and stood behind one of them smelling her cheap perfume ; Naveen looked behind him and saw two guys talking and laughing and a smirk came on his face. 

As hard as he could he pinched the woman’s bottom and swiftly moved out of the way. 

“Excuse me. Who the fuck do you think you are” the woman said to one of the men. 

“I’m sorry what” the man said his face scrunched 

“ Debbie this arse over here just grabbed butt”Naveen stepped back watching the play unfold. 

The group of women all stared angrily at both men. 

“ I don’t know what-“ before he could finish his sentence the woman slapped her bag across the man's face making him crash onto the floor

“ What the hell” the other man said looking at his injured friend groaning on the floor. Naveen went behind the man's friend and tapped him on the shoulder. The man turned and Naveen raised his arm and punched him square in the face. 

He had disappeared just in time as the man he just punched raised his fist and punched a poor stranger in the face and that’s when the trouble started. People pulled and grasped at each other, fists clenched hands raised. 

“Excuse me sir but there’s a problem” Naveen said to the security guard. The guards eyes went wide at the men and women who were all having a full out brawl. The guard went to sort out the fight immediately while Naveen sneakily walked through the club door. He took one more look at the chaos he created and shrugged finally entering the club. And Naveen had never seen anything like it. The music was eerie yet upbeat. Bright lights were embedded in the ceilings like stolen stars. The whole atmosphere was dark and thriving. Male waiters served at the bar while the waitress served the other customers delivering drinks and food. 

People sipped out of cocktail glasses, energy pumped through Naveen's veins. The couches were mahogany coloured leather and tables were styled and shaped as large books. 

Something caught Naveen’s eye, a girl was watching him with interest. She had dark olive skin and feline-like eyes and her lips were painted a deep red. It was obvious that she worked at the club. The uniform was quite revealing ; it was black with a lace corset in the middle of the dress. It ended mid thigh.

‘ _Follow me’_ her eyes seemed to say and he did. She began to move, her eyes giving him lustful looks over her shoulder, Naveen barged past people with drinks not taking a second to apologise. 

He was entranced. He followed her dark ebony hair that fell down her back in long waves; brown eyes looked into his as Naveen saw her go up the stairs. Again he bumped past people although the crowd had quietened. 

_‘Faldi Faldonza this girl_ ’

The top floor was almost identical to the bottom except the lights were red; laughter and drunk snorting could be heard. He still followed her passing the other waitress but his eyes were stuck on her and the wide flare of her hips.

She gave him one last look, a smirk on her lips as she disappeared down a hallway. Naveen's breathing was heavy; he had felt like he had been running for hours. As he reached the entrance he could hear moans from customers having their fill _‘what is this place’_. 

Perplexed, Naveen went down the hallway ignoring the different people he saw. Quickly but surely he saw a glimpse of her. He was a couple of inches from her now his heart pounded hard and fast against his chest,Naveen was sweating with need. 

He grabbed her arm and pushed her hard against the wall; a gasp leaving her sensual lips. Naveen read her name tag ‘ _Claudia’_ pain rang throughout his skull he didn’t know what it was only that he was here. 

Naveen’s breath hit on her face staring into her eyes and looking down at her parted lips. Instantly he kissed her roughly pressing her lips against his and Claudia tugged at his shirt desperately. 

Then he pulled away “ is this what you wanted _Claudia?”_ Naveen could hear the lust in his own voice and she whimpered in response. He tugged at her uniform;the buttons hit the floor like pennies from a market. 

Naveen eyed her white bra pulling off the straps. 

“it’s my turn,” she said, her voice low,pushing him against the wall. Claudia kissed him again pulling off his top. 

Naveen had felt like he was under a spell her soft lips kissed down his chest, she unzipped his jeans. His boxers were soon off and just like every other girl her reaction was the same. 

He hissed as Claudia grasped his cock running her soft hands up and down his pulsing length. She bent down her head and Naveen couldn’t wait any longer gently. He pushed her head towards his cock and a deep groan came from his mouth. 

Her wet mouth enveloped him; Naveen had lost track of time, his mind was flooded with feelings of euphoria as the girl took him to heaven and back. 

**❤︎❤︎❤︎**

The week had moved on slowly after that Naveen didn’t know what to make of what happened at the club. After they had cleaned up she had given him a card so he wouldn’t have to wait in the line next time. 

_Next time_ ,he let that sink in Naveen had agreed with her that it was nothing serious just sex just lust. He gave himself credit for detaching himself emotionally being a Prince meant that it was hard to find anything genuine. 

Naveen was fifteen when the king and queen were trying to make stronger ties with their surrounding nations. They had begun to make monthly royal visits to Bathalma; the island was beautiful, it was a lot smaller than Maldonia; there were many seaside towns; their Royal palace was located in the city _Padena._

The city was full of high mountains and long sloping roads. The palace sat on one of them hidden by plush bushes and palm trees, the people of Bathalma usually had dark skin. 

He remembered meeting Fiona, the princess whose parents' aim was to court them and try to get them to be together. Naveen thought she was pretty and she was nice but there was nothing more but nice. Things moved quickly after that at late nights Naveen used to go to Fiona’s room they talked briefly and before he knew it he was kissing her. She bit his tongue and went red apologising but Naveen continued saying it was nothing. 

_‘ I think we should just try things out’ Naveen said_

_"like what things?” The princess rubbed her head confused_

_“ touching things... like this”_ and that’s when it all started each week he would come back and things would get more intense. 

Naveen had to admit she wasn’t bad,she was a fast learner but when they laid together they had both been virgins young and stupid. He was stupid to ever lead her to believe that they would be anything more. And when she had started to grow attached… Naveen shut down; he didn’t want to belong to anyone; he wanted to be free. What would be the point of settling for someone because he was obligated to? What if she didn’t end up being _‘the love of his life’?_ Why not explore and enjoy what the world had to offer? So he had left her and told her that he wasn’t ready not yet. From that experience Naveen had always told himself to never let any girl get attached to him. 

Ever.

Naveen rolled on his side, swiping his alarm off his phone it was 10 am Saturday the day he would meet Tiana. On his school timetable it stated that he had French three times each week, three hours spent talking - well irritating Tiana. He stretched his arms and legs already feeling confident. Naveen was out of the shower now the curly waves of his hair were wet, he moisturised it with Shea butter and mango scented curling cream. 

Walking into the living room Naveen could smell the slightly burnt toast that Lawrence made ‘ _i wish the royal chef was here’_ he thought as he sat at the breakfast bar. 

“ pass me two Lawrence” 

His pudgy valet reluctantly put two slices of toast on a plate and poured Naveen out a glass of milk. 

He took a large bite of his toast and drank almost half of his milk. Naveen had sent Lawrence to buy some food and practically turned him into his personal chef. 

“ where are you off to sire” Lawrence asked noticing the princes rushed behaviour 

“ I’m going out” 

“ out where?” He rolled his eyes 

“ well this may surprise you but I’m going to study” 

Lawrence raised a brow in Suspicion. 

“ you don’t have to worry, it's for a project,” Naveen said,putting his note book into his bag. He paused wondering if he should bring his ukulele but he picked it up anyways. 

“Sire you don’t need to go out every minute” 

“ This place is too small, of course I need fresh air,” Naveen said, taking his second slice of toast. 

“ well I guess if you’re studying” Lawrence mumbled 

Naveen took off closing the door behind him for all his life people had run after him; governors,teachers, valets, maids and of course girls and for once he was by himself and he was Surprisingly fine with that. 

He had typed in the directions on his phone, Naveen had felt a bit lost and was about to call Tiana until he saw a sign in New _Orleans city library_ , he checked his watch 11:25 _‘perfect timing’_. 

People sat on the green grass, talking and reading books, some poses standing next to the steel made sculptures. Then he saw her, Tiana nose scrunched as she scrolled through her phone. She wore grey joggers that fell on her hips, her top was slightly cropped revealing her toned midriff 

Then his phone began to ring. He looked up seeing Tiana’s phone to her ear biting her full bottom lip. Naveen smirked as he looked at his phone screen seeing her name show up. He walked towards her and as soon as Naveen was by her side he answered. 

“ hey Naveen where are you, I thought we sai-“ 

“ I’m here” 

Tiana turned and jumped when she saw his face 

“ what are you now a professional stalker” she said with attitude 

“ no but I’m a professional at many other activities” Naveen wiggled his eyebrows 

Tiana scoffed, walking ahead of him the subtle curve of hips moving gracefully, Naveen couldn’t help but lick his lips. He was never ashamed. 

The doors automatically opened cool conditioned air hit their faces; Naveen picked up on how quiet it was ,the only people making noise were a group of little kids listening to a story. 

“ Do you mind going up stairs” she asked him 

“ eh it’s whatever” so they both went up stairs and it didn’t get any louder. 

Tiana sat down at a table with two chairs. He looked around and there was a woman at a desk who was eyeing everyone as if someone was going to jump up and declare war… in the library. The woman caught Naveen’s gaze; he smiled gently at her only to receive a suspicious look; ‘ _who put salt in her coffee’_ Naveen thought with a sigh. 

“ okay I think we should put it on a presentation we can add videos, voice notes” Tiana said while taking out her laptop 

Naveen was amazed how organised she was; she pulled out a large notebook and the yellow file that Mr Graham had given them. 

“ last night put this into three categories: likes, dislikes and dreams” She was about to open her mouth again until Naveen stopped her. 

“ ah Tiana we’ve been over this, it’s _le intense_ , we should just speak freely like an open interview” He said relaxing in his chair. 

“ but that’s not the plan” 

“ it is now, look I’ve done plenty of them I can show you” 

Tiana expression turned dark “ I don’t _want_ to see your stupid interviews” 

“ hey that's pretty harsh you know” Naveen said a little too loudly, eyes turned to face them and the same woman raised her eyebrow. 

“ Can you take this seriously? Some of us can’t hope on our private jets and go back to a palace” Tiana said in a sharp yet hushed tone. 

_‘If only she knew’_

“ Fine fine show me your presentation” he said finally sitting up, Tiana slid the grey laptop towards him. 

There were three slides, one for Tiana and one for him the last one was blank titled _rêves et passions_ . Dreams and passions Naveen didn’t know what his dream was or his passion but not like he needed one he was _going_ to be king. Not like he really had a choice. 

“ this all looks good and well but can’t we go outside I _hate_ this place” 

“ of course you hate this place you actually have to work”. 

“ why spend time working when you can play” 

That’s when Tiana let out a long sigh 

“ If everyone was like you then how would this world work” They glared at each other for a while, Naveen studied her looking at smooth pulled back hair and the dimples in her cheeks that weren’t showing _yet_. 

He needed to make her smile. 

" so I wrote down some questions,” she said, passing the paper over. Naveen took one look and rolled his eyes. 

“Why are you acting like this as if I’m some experiment!” He raised his arms up in frustration. The woman at the desk raised a finger to her dry lips. 

“Because I know what kinda person you are, _Naveen_ ” Now he felt irritated. Why were things so hard with her? Why was she not like everybody else

“ you don’t know anything about me Tiana but I never knew you were such a buzzkill”

Tiana gave him _the look_ for the next fifteen minutes the two went at each other constantly throwing insults . Neither of them had moved on with their assignment. 

“ Just forget it, I’ll ask Mr Graham if we can switch partners” Naveen was shocked she quickly packed her bags and was already up. 

“Tiana wait” Naveen said the woman’s face was bright red while others shushed him. 

But he didn’t care, he was surprised at how fast she could walk. Tiana weaved past people with ease while Naveen constantly bumped into people. He winced as the bright light burned his eyes and the warm air on his skin. 

“ Tiana please” Naveen reached for her wrist, feeling the rapid rhythm of her pulse; she turned to face him, her brown eyes wide, she didn’t pull away. Gently, unexpectedly his thumb rubbed against her warm skin, their eyes met and then she pulled her arm away. 

“ look Naveen I don’t care whether you’re a prince, king for all I care you could be Jesus Christ himself. This is New Orleans not your Royal playground. You either take this seriously or I’m leaving.” Her hands were on her hips posture straight. 

“ fine it’s a deal but I need to have a say, it’s paired work let me buy you a drink, some snacks. We go to a park, perfect right?” He said hopefully 

“ okay I know a place, but no more of your antics” Tiana scolded. 

“ you have my word” Then they left walking side by side. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New characters Update
> 
> Fraser Belair - head photographer of year book  
> Nicolas Decox- parents own New Orleans daily genuine friends with Tiana.  
> Claudia- waitress at Cal’s (age 19)


	13. Tiana: catch up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tiana and Naveen struggle to blend their differences.  
> {08/05/2020}

Chapter 13 

Catch up. 

**Tiana**

Tiana walked beside Naveen; her anger levels with him went from five to one hundred. But what choice did she have? She was practically failing French she needed to get a good grade on this unless she could kiss her dream school goodbye.   
Regardless of her annoyance with him, she was still curious . _what brought him back to New Orleans?_ Well she had time to find out now,Tiana had led them to a corner shop not far off the park but it wasn’t just any old park; the park with the pond, the park with so many memories tied to it. Going back there had always been bittersweet, her eyes would always venture towards the wallowing willow trees. 

“This is it” she said opening the door Young kids ran around choosing their favourite candies and snacks. A bored looking server had his head in his hands asking the kids to pick up the bags that had fallen. “ well question one when was the last time you had American candy? Tiana asked, running her hands across the multicoloured packets; she could feel him hovering over her.

“ hmm well that would be a solid eight years ago, any suggestions _Mademoiselle_?” She hated when he called her that. 

Tiana reached for the bright red packet, so many memories came back to her as soon as she touched it. 

“Do these ring a bell” she waved two packets of fizzy _pops_ in front of him. Naveen raised a dramatic brow. 

“Ah yes the ones your mother used to get us” 

“ correct” Tiana said

Naveen took two more “and what drink?” 

“ I already have water and I can pay for my own food” 

“I’m not insulting your intelligence _mio fiore_ ” Naveen said, spinning while taking a large water bottle into his hands. 

“ what did you just say?” 

“Eh why bother, you and I both know you're not gonna like it ?” He said with a shrug putting the sweets on the desk. 

The server came not even bothering to say hello, he lazily scanned the item’s eyes dull and bored. 

“ That will be four dollars and twenty five cents please” Tiana was about to reach in her pocket but Naveen had already placed the cash and coins on the desk; the cashier put the notes inside but Tiana noticed something Naveen hadn’t given him the full amount. 

“ _Naveen!_ ” She whispered 

He gave her a wink 

“Have a nice day” Naveen said with a smile while walking out of the shop. Tiana got out her purse and hasitey put the rest of the money on the counter as she followed Naveen out of the shop. 

“what the hell is your problem?” 

“ what do you mean? What the hell is his problem” 

“ you didn’t even pay him right” 

“Eh I’m new here how was I meant to know. Plus why did he look so miserable- but then again why would you work at a place like _that_ ” Naveen said with mild disgust, he certainly wasn’t the same boy eight years ago. 

“ and what’s wrong with working in a place like that? She asked taking a left turn, Tiana could smell the strong scent of mango coming from his hair; the question still danced in her head _‘why is he here’_

“ Just working in general, people spend years of their lives working away when you can just let things _be_ ” he said, flicking the Imaginary dust from his shoulder. At this point Tiana was shocked at how delusional this prince was. 

“ You can’t just let things _be_ you have to work for what you want” She said with triumph remembering her daddy’s lesson. 

“ I object that statement” 

“ just because your apart of the royal family doesn’t mean you don’t have to work” 

“ Well thank the saints that I’m not king” he said there was a different edge to his voice, now she was interested. 

They had reached the _south view_ park. The last time that she had been was in the summer; Fraser had demanded that he needed to take more photos for his portfolio and that Tiana had to be the model. She had tried to encourage him to go somewhere else, somewhere where the memories weren’t so strong but Fraser didn’t let up. She felt pathetic. How could she let what happened years ago still have an effect on her? 

The park's gates were wide open. People of all ages walked inside talking, laughing and taking up the last of the summer. 

“ This place looks so familiar,” Naveen said his eyes wide, observing their surroundings. She had to admit the park had changed. There were more benches, plants, flowers, a large water fountain and the kids playground had expanded. 

“ _Ashidanza'_ Tiana, remember we used to come here all the time” she ignored the way her stomach turned. 

“ I thought it would be cool to go somewhere, where we both relate to” 

And just like that Naveen was close to her _again_ he smelt like sandalwood and musk, it was almost intoxicating. 

“ thank you Tiana, seriously I” 

“ it’s all good we should sit in the shade” she said waving him off as if it was nothing _‘ so so typical’_ she thought, putting her bag on the bench. 

“ So are we filming here?” He asked, sitting across from her, she nodded in response, taking out her laptop and phone. Tiana's laptop was one of the most expensive gifts she’d ever gotten and there was no way she was going to risk it getting damaged. The trees barricaded the sun, only single lines of light passed through the gaps in the leaves. A few moments of silence ran between them until Tiana could feel his eyes on her. Looking up Naveen wore the same look as he did earlier, the look when you're trying to figure someone out. 

“ Why are you here Naveen?” the question had escaped her lips before she had a second to think. 

“ Well for the project obviously” he said lazily sitting back against the bench. 

“ you know exactly what I mean, _New Orleans”_ Tiana let the last part sink in, he fiddled with the corner of his top she remembered when he always used to do that when he got nervous. 

Naveen coughed before he spoke “ Well um- my- I simply asked my parents if I could leave” 

_why would he leave?_

He sighed running his hands through his wavy hair “ it gets boring living in a palace, sometimes you want a different style of living, you know” 

oh no, poor little old prince stuck in his ivory tower” Tiana said mocking him with a smile 

Naveen chuckled “ Well, that’s where you're wrong it’s actually polished marble” 

She raised a brow knowing that he was deliberately avoiding the question; noticing that she wasn’t satisfied by his answer Naveen continued. 

“ But seriously, sometimes you want to live a life of your own without anyone telling you that you’re this and that. Being a king’s son is a lot to live up to, don’t get me wrong my fathers a great king. I just don’t think I’ll ever be” Naveen said the charming facade that was put up had fallen, he wasn’t even facing her. 

“Look Naveen I know being prepared for such an important role isn’t easy” 

Naveen looked at her now his head resting on his hand, his honey eyes glimmered the sun warming them. 

“ but hey it looks like you're not gonna be king for a long time. However we do have a project to start. Tiana said ignoring the boyish grin that spilt on his face. 

“ your right, let's start” 

So they began writing down notes, talking and getting basic information from each other. Tiana had secretly used google translate on her phone when she had forgotten what a word meant in French. " Are you ready to film?” Tiana asked

“ when am I not ready” she rolled her eyes and took out the camera that Mr Graham had let them borrow. 

she was about to press record and then … 

“no wait I need to try these” Naveen said shaking the packet of fizzy pops 

“ You sure you want me to record this?” She asked reading the label _extra sour_

“ of course, for old time sakes” Naveen said with confidence 

“ okay” Tiana had to stop herself from smiling ‘ _this is gonna be good’_

She brought the small camera up levelling it to his face. Tiana counted up to three watching as Naveen opened the packet the smell of the sweets wafting in the air. 

Then he poured the sweets into his open mouth excitement coursed through her as she watched as his face changed… 

His face twisted and turned as he bit down into the sour sweets. Naveen’s nose scrunched, he yelped as he bit down on his tongue the expression on his face was just too priceless. Tiana burst out laughing, he was more dramatic than Lottie fangirling over rich French boys. 

Finally she stopped the video while Naveen reached for his water bottle, downing half of it in a second. 

“ What do they put it those things” He exclaimed still stammering 

“ well is the extra sour ones, I mean I could have told you that” Tiana said with a sarcastic shrug 

“ you find my pain funny” He said putting a hand to his chest 

“ no but your arrogance is” 

“ eh let’s just film properly” 

So they started again Tiana still hadn’t deleted the video of the failed candy taste testing and she wasn’t going to. 

_Three, two , one_

Then Naveen started to speak rapidly in French 

_‘bonjour, je suis le prince Naveen je viens d'un endroit lointain appelé Maldonia…’_

Tiana had to admit he was pretty good at French way better than she could ever be. Sometimes she couldn’t fully understand what he was saying. 

“ how was that for an introduction” Naveen said his cocky nature had returned 

“It was good but we still have a lot of work to do, we’re gonna have to do this on more than one day”. Tiana said already uploading her calendar 

“ I have a pretty open schedule so-“ 

“ Wednesday, I’m free for just over an hour” 

“ what do you do? You’ve been the one asking me the questions” 

“ well that question is not very specific” 

Naveen rolled his eyes, “ Tiana don’t play with me, you know what I mean” 

_This boy really think he’s doing something_ s

“ I work Naveen- a lot”

The truth was Tiana didn’t want to tell Naveen about her dream; not a lot of people understood it ;to buy your own restaurant even to get a scholarship in one of the world’s best cooking schools sounded bizarre.

But why should she care what other people think? They didn’t see her dream the way she saw it. They didn’t have her talents and there was no way she was going to give up on what her father had worked for. 

No way … 

“ why do you work though? Don’t you go out with friend’s . Come on Tiana were in the city of jazz” 

Naveen I don’t know which world you come from but this _is_ senior year it’s normal for people to want to work, everyone wants money for the summer” she said with a shrug 

“So where do you want to go, with your life” Naveen leaned in now a gentle grin tugging at the corner of his lips. 

“ I want to get a scholarship at Madame d’aullivary’s cooking school… it’s in Paris”.

And before Tiana could help herself she was already going on a passionate ramble about the school. At how many famous chefs went there, the infinite amount of opportunities. 

“ They only offer four scholarships in the whole country. I just know I got in” Tiana was out of breath she looked over at him, he had a strange expression on his face. 

She could feel her cheeks burn, she had a habit of rambling Unnecessarily but she held her head up high someone like him wouldn’t understand anyways and-. 

“ Ashidanza that sounds so cool, you have got to see the Eiffel Tower” Tiana was surprised at his sudden outburst 

“ that’s good and all but there are a limited amount of spaces, I don’t know if I’m gonna make it” For some reason she was telling Naveen all of this and she didn’t know why.

“I’m sure you’ll get in. I mean if you were the one who makes those delicious beignets. You'll be the first one on that list”. Naveen said, his voice gentle yet encouraging. 

Tiana smiled as she was about to say something until her phone began to buzz multiple of time’s, so much that it went from the table onto the grass. Naveen had already bent to his side and picked up her phone. He looked surprised as his eyes scanned the screen. 

“Excuse me,” Tiana said, taking her phone out of Naveen's hands; she hated nosy people especially when they went through her personal things. 

“ Nicolas your boyfriend?” Naveen asked casually, a smug expression on his now stupid face. 

Tiana read the text messages that popped up on her phone… 

_Nico :)_ _Hey watch this. It’s too funny_

 _Georgia ♡︎_ _Are you coming to dickies tonight?_

_I’m helping out this week. Don’t be late._

Georgia was always the one to invite Tiana out with their other friends;even though she always knew what the answer would be. 

“ I don’t have time for boys and _you_ shouldn’t be prying into people’s business” Tiana could feel the scowl forming on her face. 

Naveen held his arms up in defence “ I’m sorry not my fault that your a stick in the mud” 

“ Just because I have my Priorities straight doesn’t mean i'm a stick in the mud” 

Naveen fake yawned then whispered _“stick in the mud”_

Tiana wasn’t going to stoop to Naveen's level of immaturity; she couldn’t care less what this spoiled Prince thought of her; she was here to work not defend herself to him. 

“ anyways i have to head off” She said putting back laptop and notes 

“ really we were just starting to have fun” 

“ fun at my expense” Tiana said, pulling her bag onto her shoulder she was about to get up to leave and then she remembered the promise she made with Lottie. 

She took out the folded piece of paper out of her pocket “ there’s a school play thought you’d be interested” 

Naveen took the paper into his hands “Ashidanza Di fraggi Pruto!” He exclaimed 

“ so I’m guessing you’ll consider” She said hands on her hips 

“The servants used to read this to me all the time. But the real question is what's in it for me” the same smug look re appeared on his face. 

‘ _Lord help me’_ Tiana thought shocked at his ignorance 

“ well think of it like this you can get all the attention you could ask for” Even though her voice was full of sarcasm she could see Naveen eating it up. 

“ the auditions start on Monday, are you sure you know your way back” 

“ I’m sure I’ll be fine. Plus I’m sure those _lovely_ ladies will help me out” 

Tiana looked behind her to see three girls all giggling while they looked at Naveen; she rolled her eyes; he couldn’t be any more typical.

“ Bye Naveen” she didn’t wait for his response. 

Turning up her music she started to walk to her next destination. It was like she had a constant flow of things she needed to do. Tiana couldn’t help herself; she took one glance at the willow trees she could’ve sworn she’d seen the mossy water glimmer. 

She shook her head and she had other things she needed to worry about. 

**❤︎❤︎❤︎**

It was mid afternoon and the air was still humid even though it was September. Tiana had arrived at New Orleans care centre she volunteered there twice every two weeks; she was just happy Georgia was coming this time. 

The other workers greeted her as she signed in; she didn’t mind that she wasn’t getting paid she genuinely enjoyed it. She walked into the main room, the elderly talked with other workers, some ate biscuits and played puzzles. 

In the corner of the room she saw Georgia laughing with old Jim, Tiana’s heart swelled,she always saw parts of her father in him. 

“ Hey y’all what you been up to” she greeted them 

“ oh Jim here was telling me a funny story” Georgia said a soft smile of her lips 

“ it was really nothing. How are you Tiana it’s been awhile” Old Jim said with a chuckle she pulled him into a light hug. 

“ just the usual, still tryna get that restaurant” 

“ and you keep pushing for it chile” he replied 

“ Nah ah lil miss Tia here is missing out Important information” Georgia said 

Tiana opened her mouth to protest 

“Hey you know how I dislike like an unfinished story” 

Tiana raised a brow at Georgia “ it’s just some French project nothing more nothing less” 

“ nah ah Tia here is working with a Prince a real life Prince” Georgia said teasingly 

“ so much for same old same old” Jim laughed his wrinkles on his dark skin tensed 

“ A Prince is meant to be kind and selfless but this _boy_ is so spoilt” Tiana couldn’t help but have a rant about her days events just being with Naveen was like doing a back to back triple shift. 

“ well I do understand where ya comin from Tiana” Old Jim said a thoughtful look on his face 

“ But at least try and see the positive you said you were struggling with French maybe this joint work will boost your grade average” 

Tiana sighed knowing that Georgia had a point “ I can manage just fine” 

she was never one to run from her problems better to face them head on than sweep them under the rug. But she had to admit juggling her strong southern accent and trying to master the French one was a struggle. 

“ Imma make everyone some snacks,” she said, getting up quickly. Maybe she was running from her problems. 

She went straight into the kitchen. There wasn’t anything that interesting in the fridge. Tiana took some pickles, jam, peanut butter and lettuce and began to make some sandwiches. 

Just like that Tiana was already in her own world she learnt her multi tasking skills from her father and how to properly use two hands. 

_‘when you're a chef you don’t just use one hand, you use both of em. In fact you might need to invent eight more’_ she smiled at the memory of her father all the times they used to cook together. 

She had finally finished up the sandwiches and was about to bring them out until her phone began to ring. It was the Fenner brothers, Tiana always got an unnerving feeling in her stomach when she heard from them but she answered anyway. 

“ _Hey mister Fenner’_ her voice went too high she cringed so hard she almost bit her tongue

“ _Good afternoon Tiana can we talk about the sugar mill?”_

“ _yeah of course”_

“ _Well the bid has risen to another four hundred”_

They said it so flatly as if it meant nothing. Tiana had to disguise her choke as a cough. 

“ _Um I- why is that”_

“ _Well we understand if this is too much for you Tiana you aren’t even classified as an adult. A girl of your background should just focus on sch-“_ Tiana could feel the anger grow inside of her like a monster that hadn’t been fed. But she breathed letting it subside. 

“ _I can handle it Mr Fenner’s just keep me updated”_ Instantly Tiana ended the call, blood rapidly pumped through her veins, her brain pounded angrily against her skull ‘ _a girl of your background’_. What was that supposed to mean? 

But she already knew what it meant. 

Closing her eyes to stop the tears from flowing she told herself that all she had to do was work a little harder, she could easily find a second job, this would just add fuel to her fire. She would get that sugar mill. 

Tiana handed out the sandwiches to the older folk, she and Georgia talked to the others tending to their every need time went by and it was the end of their shift. They both said goodbye to the other staff members and left. 

“ come on Tiana your really overworking yourself, it’s like we never see you” Georgia pleaded 

“ I can’t I have to see my mama and-“ 

“ trust me she would want you to come” 

“I’m sorry Georgia you know I gotta prep for food tec. Maybe ne-“ 

“ Next week, she had already finished Tiana’s sentence “ girl you know I love you either way” They pulled each other into a warm hug and Tiana couldn’t help but feel guilty for not joining them. 

But some things would just have to wait. 

It was just past five when Tiana got home, she locked the door behind her and took a deep sigh. 

“ Had a long day baby cakes” Eudora’s voice chimes through the house. 

There were dresses hung up all around the house, Tiana’s eyes widened at the beautiful designs she was always awestruck at her mother's work and designs. Unfortunately she never got her mother’s skill, she’d end up stabbing herself with a needle numerous times. 

“Same old same old” she rubbed her eyes forgetting the fact she was wearing mascara. “Tiana I’ve started to get worried you put a lot of stress on yourself” Her mother’s voice was full of concern. “ Don’t worry about me mama. I’m all good” She said before sinking into the sofa. Eudora tutted while folding the dresses and placing them in the blue boxes, her mother's business had gone right back up; Tiana had suggested that she try to sell in other states and had asked Fraser to set up a website for her and it worked. “Do you want me to help” she asked straightening up 

“ it’s fine baby cakes just pass me the stamps” Tiana got up and passed her mother the stamps and her address book. 

“ oh baby you're growing up so fast” Eudora looked up at her daughter, letting her thumb rub against her cheek. 

“ I’m still here mama. I haven’t left yet” 

“ my baby is gonna go to some fancy school” her mother chuckled lightly 

“ mama there’s still so much that needs to be done” Tiana pulled back, remembering the conversation she had with the Fenner brothers. 

“ No you don’t you’ve come so far don’t doubt yourself now” Eudora said in a scolding tone 

Tiana smiled, she was more than grateful for the people in her life. 

“Imma put on the gumbo” 

It wasn’t long before the cottage was filled with the smell of spice and perfectly seasoned vegetables; firstly she poured out two bowls for her and her mother ,the shrimp floated in the bowl and Tiana’s stomach grumbled. 

“How is it mama?” She asked cautiously. Tiana watched as her mother took a large gulp of the gumbo, then as her face twisted in delight. 

“ James wasn’t kidding when you said you have a gift” Tiana could feel herself beaming 

They both gave each other knowing looks, Tiana set up a dozen bowls on a tray and her mother poured out handmade lemonade in a jug. She opened the front door and banged twice on a pot. 

“ Hey everyone I made gumbo”. She said loudly 

The response was instant. 

“ _Oh I love me some gumbo’”_

_“ pour me out a bowl cher”_

_“ dat smells goood”_

Half of the neighbourhood was gathered outside her front porch all of the squished together on the creaky front steps. Warmth radiated through Tiana the same warmth that her father had provided to her and many others. “ _Good food brings people together, it warms them up inside”_ Her father’s voice echoed in her head ,erasing the voices of those who doubted her. Tiana watched the burnt orange sky, the sun disappearing once again, it would soon be replaced with a dark blue sky and silver stars would glow brightly against it.Suddenly the breeze picked up knocking off people’s hats but it comforted her.The air wrapped around Tiana like a soft scarf, she pretended it was her father telling her it would be ok. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> translation; bonjour, je suis le prince Naveen je viens d'un endroit lointain appelé Maldonia : English: hello i am prince Naveen i come from a distant place called Maldonia  
> mio fiore; my flower  
> The auditions for the play start in the next chapter. Enjoy.


	14. Auditions & an invite  (Tiana:Naveen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> {16/05/2020}  
> ❤︎

The auditions

Chapter 14 

**Naveen/Tiana**

Monday had come quicker than Naveen expected. 

His mind replayed over Saturday after Tiana had left he took up Claudia’s offer; even though the club didn’t open until seven she let him in through the back. She led him up a flight of Stairs they passed numerous hallways until they stopped. 

“ _is this it”_

_She nodded the low light highlighting her high cheekbones. The door was unlocked and Naveen was pretty impressed. The room had a red and black interior; grey stone statues were placed against the walls, green and white bulbs dangled from the ceiling._

_“ Ashidanza, this place looks good” Naveen said, eyes wide. Removing his jacket he settled into the plush leather sofa._

_“What drink?” She asked, pointing to an array of wine bottles Naveen had gone to the vineyards with his father and his associates. He knew good quality wine._

_Pointing to the bottle in the middle Claudia took off the lid, the wine fizzing over her hand._

_Elegantly she poured the liquid into a clear glass and she joined him on the sofa. The strong scent of lemon came from her._

_"We should make this a thing you know,” Naveen said the sweet yet putrid taste of expensive wine ran down his throat._

_“Maybe you should stop talking and do what you came here to do” Claudia said eyes glimmering_

_“Well we can always do that” he smirked_

_Naveen pulled her on top of him and their lips met. The kiss was sloppy and rough; it was only a matter of seconds for Claudia’s dress and underwear to be on the floor. Over the years he had become an expert at removing clothes for obvious reasons._

_His hands ran over her breasts tugging at her nipples and a moan left her red painted lips.Claudia’s fingers travelled down his chest, her dark olive palm stroking his cock._ _“No more teasing” Naveen lifted her round hips on top of him and he groaned at the feel of her._

 _Claudia grounded herself into him, her black hair draping over both of them, their bodies moving at a steady pace. Their moans filled the empty room; reality was only a distant concept for both of them. Naveen didn’t think about school, Maldonia, him being disowned._ _But although his mind was clouded with lust Naveen couldn’t seem to shake Tiana from his brain and the name on her phone Nicolas_...

Naveen finally put his mind in sync to reality only to realise he was still talking to a very talkative and incredibly boring girl. 

“ and the dog was so fluffy I _loved_ it '' The girl said. 

‘ _How long is this going to take’_ Naveen thought,looking at his shining watch. 

“You know Riley-“ 

“It’s Rachel” 

“Anyways do you know where the performance arts room is?” Naveen asked, wanting to leave the conversation as fast as possible. 

“Oh it’s this way” 

The girl had finally stopped talking and led the way he had wondered why Tiana had told him about the play. But then again it didn’t matter she said julliard recruiters would be there and it would be filmed; which meant that if his parents found out they would be proud and finally renew his allowance. 

Right? 

“ here it is” the girl said happily 

“ _graczie_ Riley” Naveen said heading towards the door 

“ it’s Rachel” he could hear the slight hurt in her voice 

Naveen simply waved his hand off; it wasn’t his responsibility to remember people's names. When he opened the door he was surprised at the number of people who were there. All of them seemed animated. A group of girls made dramatic expressions, hands at their throats;while a group of boys read over lines. 

His eyes scanned the room and there past the stage and near the seats he saw Tiana with a blonde girl who looked like she was about to have a mental breakdown. 

A woman with a long pointy nose clapped her hands instantly and the room went quiet. 

“ Welcome all this is the casting for princess and the frog. I assure that you will take it _very_ seriously seeing as Julliard will be attending”. People began to twist and mummer, even Naveen himself had heard of the school, one of the best performance art schools in the world. 

They were all separated into lines for each characters . Reading over the lines Naveen didn't feel any nerves whatsoever he was born for this role… _literally._

“ Tia Tia do you really think I can do this, is my hair right” a girl said erratically 

Naveen turned his head to see the same blonde girl pacing back and forth and a tired looking Tiana _trying_ to calm her down. 

They were all ordered to be quiet as the students went on stage to perform and Naveen was already bored. Suddenly he could feel eyes on him, again he turned _‘who is this girl’_ ; this time the blonde was jumping and pointing at Naveen. 

Naveen was used to girls being excited to see him; it was a part of the lifestyle, but this- this was different. He smiled which made the blonde smile back even harder. 

“ Miss Charlotte LaBouff please come to the stage” just as quick as that, the bubbly blonde fixed her high bun and sauntered her way to the stage. 

Naveen Stealthily made his way towards Tiana, her hair was pulled back in her typical low bun but this time there were tendrils that fell to her forehead. 

He gave an attention seeking cough. 

“What Naveen” Tiana said eyes trained on the stage 

“Well I wanted to show my _gratitude_ for you helping me get the role” Naveen said his voice teasing 

Tiana snapped her head towards him “ you do realise these are the tryouts right?” her soft brown eyes shone with amusement. 

“Oh Tiana you don’t learn do you, look at these people” He said smugly 

“ looks won’t get you everywhere, i reckon Travis has a good chance” 

“ so you admit I am handsome” he wiggled his eyebrows and almost laughed at the surprised look on her face. 

Naveen looked over to a skinny ginger haired boy his face practically shoved into the script; his hair was swept with too much gel. 

He opened his mouth to say something else only to be shushed by Tiana saying the performance was starting. 

She was only part way through the audition but the Charlotte girl really knew how to act. She flung herself across the stage one minute her voice was high and loud the next it was sad and low. 

The pointy nosed woman smiled widely “Well done Charlotte our next Prince Travis Davis” 

Naveen sighed he just wanted to take a walk around the city maybe with a few friends, or a few girls. The Charlotte girl was ecstatic when she reached Tiana, hugging her so tight that Naveen thought she was going to be suffocated. 

Then her eyes laid on Naveen. 

“Oh- my- Gawd who would have thought a Prince a _real_ prince would come waltzing in” Charlotte said, her blue eyes as wide as saucepans. 

“I’m Charlotte she giggled “ and I’m sure you met Tia, she’s the best thing since spiced bread”

“ spiced bread?” Naveen asked; he wasn’t sure on American phrases but he was sure it was sliced not spiced. 

Tiana simply shrugged her shoulders and said that she was going to get snacks. ‘ _She did this deliberately’_ Naveen thought now he had to listen to _another_ girl ranting. As he watched on he realised that Tiana was right Travis wasn’t _that_ bad at playing a Prince; but surely he needed this role more than him? Naveen didn’t know how much longer he could live in such a tiny apartment… with Lawrence. 

“ Naveen Dias please come forward” It was his time to shine.All eyes turned to him and the same reaction as he always got followed. 

He walked forwards, the spotlight beaming on his face, Ukulele in hand. The pointy nosed woman eyed him up and down a smirk forming on her lips. Naveen fixed his face in his winning grin and he introduced himself as he always did. 

“ I wanted to thank you for your southern hospitality,” he said. Naveen had learnt that if you give commoners a little bit of flattery they would act as if you gave them a lump of gold. 

So he did what he did best performed not like he really needed too anyways ‘ _Open the door, my princess dear,_

 _Open the door to thy true love here!’_ Naveen said the woman looked impressed; he even played his Ukulele. 

“ That was an outstanding performance Naveen, please enjoy your stay in New Orleans” The woman said happily 

He bowed before walking from the stage the boys that had auditioned either eyed him angrily or looked down miserably. Girls giggled as he walked past ‘ _maybe this won’t be too bad after all’_ he thought while leaving the room. 

**♥︎♥︎♥︎**

**_Tiana_ **

A few days had past since the auditions and Charlotte was practically a walking talking ball of nerves. The displeasure of working with Naveen had continued; she'd never met someone who was so unsettled; it was as if every bone in his body had to be moving. 

“ Tia I don’t know what I’m gonna do if I’m not on that list” Lottie said adding blush to her cheeks 

“ Don’t worry Lottie I know this is important to you but have faith in yourself” Tiana said resting a hand on her shoulder. 

“ your right Tia I wished so hard on that evening star” 

Tiana sighed _not this star again_ . “ Lottie I was talking about your _talent_ you did the work not the star” 

“ Ya never know” Charlotte Said while leaving the school bathroom. 

There was a small crowd gathering around the bulletin board _‘this must be it’,_ Charlotte gave Tiana’s hand a squeeze then began barging past people. 

She let out a high pitched scream “ I got the part I got the part!” Tiana didn’t have a single doubt in her mind that Lottie wouldn’t get it;acting was practically her birthright. 

“I’m really happy for you Charlotte”Travis appeared by her side, his ginger hair a scruffy mess on his head. 

“ Thanks I suppose” she said brushing past him with ease the poor boy looked defeated when he looked at the list. 

“ see I told you. You had nothing to worry about”. 

“ Thank you Tia especially for getting Naveen to audition, he got the part!” _Of course he did_ the way the drama teacher looked at him made Tiana’s skin crawl. 

“What part did Travis get?” 

Lottie sighed “ He’s Naveen’s understudy and he’s apart of the animation team” 

“ you do realise that boy likes you right?” Tiana said feeling bad for Travis she couldn’t help feeling partly guilty for him not getting the part;if Naveen never auditioned he would’ve had a higher chance

“ That has nothing to do with me” Lottie said arms crossed and head turned 

“ But Lottie-“ 

“ Tia I love you but you can’t talk, Nicolas has been drooling after you for years” 

Tiana opened her mouth then closed it knowing that she wasn’t wrong. 

“Exactly” Lottie said wrapping an arm around her 

All that were on the list were told to go to the performance room to rehearse their scenes or to help create the sets. Tiana had agreed to help out she found painting relaxing . 

As soon as they got there the actors were already gathered in a circle announcing their lines Lottie had told her that they had added in some musical numbers and a twist to the story. Her mother had always read them the story of the frog prince but she never understood how someone could kiss such a thing. 

The stage was well lit , red curtains parted the floor freshly polished, everyone had been directed to their jobs; the performers were allowed to work in pairs; which was all good and well except Lottie was working with Naveen. 

Tiana plugged in her earphones and she had downloaded another language app ,her reading wasn’t that bad but her pronunciation skills weren’t so good. 

“ so I shall hold you like this” Naveen said Tiana dipped her brush into the paint looking at the others and hoping she got it right ignoring the feeling in her stomach. 

“ your so silly Naveen” Charlotte's girly voice said 

Tiana turned up the sound, her ears being flooded with unfamiliar French words. 

“I’ll be right back sugar” She heard Lottie say her footsteps fading further away. 

_Psst_ she ignored it trying to repeat what she heard in the recording. 

_‘ ma maison est en feu j'ai besoin que vous appeliez’_

“My house is on fire?” Tiana mumbled that couldn’t be right she must have heard it wrong. 

_Pssst hello_ she ignored the nagging voice 

“Ma maison es-” suddenly a ball of paper flicked against her forehead tiana gritted her teeth in annoyance only to be met with Naveen’s smug grin.

“Finally i thought i was talking to a stone” He said, Tiana hadn’t noticed how long his legs were. He had the same relaxed posture as always, his back pressed against the wall.

“ what do you want?” Tiana demanded, irritated at how distracting he was,she didnt even notice as the green paint dripped onto the floor. 

“Well isn’t it obvious- i mean it could be hard for you, you being a buzzkill and all” 

“You see, I think you got your words mixed up. I’m focused” she drawled out the last word 

“Actually you are directly in my line of view. Quite distracting non? Tiana could feel her face burning, knowing that this was all a part of his game. 

“You have no right to talk to me like that” Tiana said her patience had started to wear thin with the spoiled prince.

“ whoa relax i was just making a statement” Naveen was smirking clearly enjoying himself 

Just as Tiana could feel her anger about boiling over, Lottie happily walked over towards them a sprinkle covered cake in hand “ cheese and crackers that taste too good” her mouth was full crumbs at the corner of her lips. 

“Oh, what’s going on here?” Charlotte asked noticing the tension between the two 

“ nothing _your_ friend here was just mumbling to herself naturally. I wanted to find out what. I think she was speaking french who knows” Naveen said with a shrug 

‘ _He thinks?’_ Tiana thought clenching her fist 

“I don’t get it i thought you guys were working on a project aren't you meant to be friends or somethin” Lottie asked unaware of the can of beans she’d just opened 

“ ah so you've been talking about me” Naveen said with a wink

Tiana rolled her eyes 

“ i have a great idea” Lottie said cheerfully 

_‘Oh God’_

“Tiana’s church has a potluck this Sunday. It’s the perfect place for you two to settle ya differences”

‘ _No no no no’_ in these sort of moments Tiana wouldn’t mind if she had the ability to turn into liquid and sink through the floorboards unfortunately through seventeen years of life she still hasn't mastered that skill. 

“ A potluck” Naveen asked eyebrow raised 

“ it’s like a gathering, everyone has to bring food” Lottie explained taking another bite of her cake 

“Oh really” 

Tiana almost felt stiff with awkwardness she pulled at the sleeve of her blouse “ you don’t have to com-”

“I want to” Naveen blurted out “ well as long as that’s okay with you” a sheepish look on his face

Tiana nodded ignoring the glow of his eyes.

“ Great now that’s all sorted let's read over those lines” Charlotte said, her voice seeming too loud for the moment. 

Reality came to Tiana as she noticed the small puddle of paint forming on the floor she sighed ‘ _what has lottie gotten me into’_ Tiana thought. Shaking her head she began to wipe up the leaking paint. She caught a glimpse of Naveen and Lottie ignoring how close they were together.

‘ _It doesn't matter it’ll just be another Sunday’_ Tiana really hoped it would be.

  
  
  



	15. let it shine ( Tiana/Naveen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took longer to write due to the fact i had to do extra research. Enjoy!  
> {26/05/20}

Chapter 15 

_Let it shine_

**_Tiana/Naveen_ **

**Tiana**

Tiana sighed while looking at her appearance, nerves bounced around in her stomach as she remembered that there would be a chance that Naveen was coming to church; “ _why do I care”_ she thought aggressively, tying her hair in a neat top knot. 

She had multiple things she should be worrying about like needing a second job… Most of the places Tiana had called already had full staff; she wasn’t surprised everyone wanted money for college. 

The door to her room opened “ ya ready baby cakes I-“ Eudora’s eyes opened wide 

“ You’re so beautiful, if your daddy could see you now” 

Tiana smiled again at her mother’s eyes full of love “ Thank you mama we best get going”. 

The car engine grumbled as Tiana opened the door putting the food that she made in the back. She couldn’t help but smile the folks at church would be in for a treat. 

Both of the Wilson's buckled in, their small red car moving smoothly over the roads the radio played in the background. Tiana’s mind went back to the conversation she had with Lottie a few days ago. 

_“Lottie I don’t know how I’m gonna get that sugar Mill” Tiana said rubbing her eyes she had been waking up at five am every morning to get to dukes on time_

“ _Tia you know I can help you out with that” Charlotte said pushing over a plate filled with biscuits_

_“ I can’t you know me no-“_

_“ handouts, you're killin ya self Tia” Charlotte said throwing her hands in the air, Tiana did feel bad for stressing her mother and her friends but she had to do this._

_“Look, you and I know that I’m still gonna work unless you have any suggestions that can help. We’ve done this dance before.” Tiana said biting into a biscuit trying her best to calm her frustration._

_There was a pause between the two which was short lived “ Tia I have an idea i heard there’s this new club in town called ‘Cal’s’ and they’re hiring it would be perfect”_

_Tiana’s head snapped up a possibility to get more money, maybe her father's dream wasn’t to be tossed away just yet._

_But she noticed something Lottie’s leg kept tapping anxiously “ Your not telling me something, it’s not a strip club is it”_

_“ No no no it’s just that it has a certain image and the uniforms are a tiny bit showy but it’s not a strip club I promise” Charlotte said quickly_

_“I don’t know Lottie I don’t think I have that kinda ‘image’_

_“ Well it’s just a suggestion you’re gonna get that sugar mill Tia either way”_

Finally, they had arrived at the church. She didn’t know if she was going to apply to _Cal’s_ but for now that didn’t matter. The people of the church all greeted each other. Big Daddy came with Charlotte and Nicolas and his family were there and the familiarity calmed her as things were the same. 

“ Morin Tiana” a small voice said 

Tiana looked down to see Zoey, she had Almond brown skin and grey eyes, she looked like an exact replica of her brother. 

“ Hey girl, how’s everything” 

“ hmm well I don’t really get maths that much” the nine year old furrowed her brows 

“ I’m sure ya brother can help you with that” Tiana said 

“ Zoey where oh” Nicolas came into view with a soft smile on his face. 

“Thanks for keeping her company Tia” 

“ it’s no biggie, she's sweet.” 

A few moments passed between them ,his cool grey eyes looking into her own, the atmosphere around then had soon turned awkward. She was grateful when she heard Charlotte’s voice calling her to take a seat. 

Settling down into the front pew Tiana looked around one last time all of the faces and families were the same; no sight of any prince or anything different. She could finally relax. Tiana straightened out the purple Church gown and tuned into her surroundings; _‘maybe he forgot’_

However what she didn’t notice was the slight opening of the door and the boy that walked inside.

**❤︎❤︎❤︎**

**Naveen**

Naveen was grateful that the church service hadn’t started yet and no one seemed to notice as he slipped into one of the pews at the back. He rubbed his head Lawrence wouldn’t leave him alone, constantly nagging him about where he was going.

The night before his valet continued to Badger him about money and Naveen was sick of it and sick of eating ready meals every night _‘it cannot be good for my health’_ Naveen thought,he would have to spend extra time at the gym. 

He craned his neck looking for _her._ It didn't take him long to pick up that the majority of the church were of darker skin. Naveen had heard of the racist history in America. No one really cared in Maldonia ethnicity wasn’t a factor that was used to define others. 

Just as the pastor began to speak he spotted Tiana. Naveen could feel his body relax, church wasn’t really his thing but there was something intriguing about her that encouraged him to wake up early but if he was being completely honest he wanted to escape Lawrence and his irritating questions. 

“ Welcome all on this blessed Sunday. Today we are here to spread the word of the lord as usual” people bristled in their seats mumbling amens 

“I know how hard life can get” Music started to play and Naveen looked up in interest and his eyes went to the place where Tiana was seated only to find that she wasn’t there anymore ‘ _where did she go?’_ He asked himself. 

“ And that’s why I’m here to lift ya spirits today” the pastor was replaced with a small woman wearing a white gown and black glasses. 

The piano played and just like that a girl appeared she was wearing a purple choir gown identical to the others. 

“ _This little light of mine I’m gonna let it shine”_ Her voice was deep yet gentle ‘ _ashidanza’_ Naveen thought he couldn’t see her face clearly but the voice sounded familiar. 

“ _Let it shine, oh Let it shine”_ each note was hit perfectly and all of a sudden the tempo changed. 

The choir began to clap their voices all in unison, people began to get up from their seats, arms raised and Naveen couldn’t help but join them. 

“ _Shadows fall and darkness leaves when God’s next to me”_ He was desperate to see the girl's face, he stepped further out dodging past waving arms. Then he saw her.

Light streamed through the stained glass windows, a kaleidoscope of colours painted the girls face. But it wasn’t just any girl. Those dimples, that voice _Tiana_. 

He’d never imagined to see her like this she looked so- so free the energy she had radiating from every pore of her body.

The woman in the black glasses waved her cane widely

“If ya wanna praise the lord say yeah” 

“Yeah” the congregation replied 

“ I don’t think I heard ya say yeah!” 

“ yeah” 

“ Well let's praise him one last time den” 

The tempo was slowed but the ground was shaking with the congregation stomping. 

_“This little light of mine, I'm gonna let it shine”_ the choir sang 

“ yes chile”

“ _Oh let it shine, let it shine!”_ Tiana sang her soulful voice carrying the last note perfectly 

The whole church erupted in applause. Naveen let out a whistle which caught her attention. A shy smile was plastered on her face, skin glowing bashfully in the bright light. 

“ok I’m sure y’all sprites are lifted. Thanks to Mama Odie and the choir here” 

“ it was nothing” she said a few choir members offered to help her but she waved them off using a cane to direct herself to her seat. 

“ Now things are gonna get serious. We as God's people need to understand the importance of faith and hard work.” The pastor said the people nodded agreeing with his statement. Naveen didn’t know of this _‘God’_ they spoke of but he listened. 

“In Timothy it states _I have fought the good fight, I have finished the race, I have kept the faith._ Success won’t come easy but have faith in the lord and keep on pushing to reach that goal…” 

Finally the pastor had finished speaking although he found the service uplifting, it did go on for a very _long_ while. The pastor announced that the potluck would start now and instantly everyone got up from their seats talking about how hungry they were. 

Naveen had managed to go to the store and pick up a vegetable salad. It looked good enough but getting past the crowd of people was like trying to move past a bull _‘Faldi Faldonza’_ he thought, trying to follow Tiana. 

Eventually people had stopped moving and they came to a room which had white clothed tables. The smell of different foods danced in the air. Tiana stood in the middle of the room, she was no longer wearing a church gown; she was now in a form fitting lilac dress that went past her knees. Naveen snuck up behind her tapping her shoulder and spun around to face him, the look of surprise crossing her face, she smelt heavenly like cinnamon with a touch of vanilla _‘ashidanza’_ . 

“ Naveen, you came”

“Of course I did. Why wouldn’t i?” Their eyes met,Naveen didn’t realise how profound her features were,his eyes falling down to her full lips.

“You never told me you could sing” his voice filled with amazement 

“Well i guess we all have our secrets” she said smiling softly 

“No no your _voice_ it’s angelic” A flush darkened Tiana’s cheeks ‘ _i guess i do have an affect on her’_

“ Tia that jambalaya is hotter than the flames in hell” Charlotte said, dramatically fanning herself “Naveen you’re here! have you tried any of the food” 

“Um no i haven’t i-” 

“ really Tiana was the one who cooked half of it when she gets that-'' Tiana knuged Charlotte’s side her mouth instantly snapped shut. Naveen looked between the two but just brushed it off whatever it was it couldn’t be that important. 

“Lottie you don’t mind showing Naveen around, I think Mama Odie wants to see me” Naveen wanted to beg her to stay but she was already walking out the door. 

“ Well I guess it’s just you and me prince” the blonde said. 

Naveen didn’t even get a chance to breathe. Charlotte hooked her arm with his and dragged him around like some royal rag doll.Even though Naveen usually liked the attention he didn’t like the constant chattering. She had even introduced him to her father Eli LaBouff…

“ Daddy this is Naveen. Prince Naveen of Maldonia!” Charlotte said excitedly 

‘ _Faldi Faldonza if I have to fake another smile I think my face will fall off’_ He had often felt like this when his parents threw charity balls. 

“ It’s a pleasure to meet you Naveen. I heard there’s a school play on, you are more than welcome to practise at our mansion.” 

“Thank you Mr LaBouff, that is very kind of you” 

“ It’s nothing your a prince” 

Finally Charlotte had taken him out the room and the fresh air hit Naveen’s face, he could finally breathe. The church garden was well put together tables were dotted around a cherry blossom tree planted in the corner. 

He felt at peace.

“There’s just one more person. Oh look there he is” 

A boy wearing a grey sweater was sitting on a chair scrolling through his phone an empty plate in front of him;Naveen didn’t know why he needed to meet this boy but at least he got to sit down. 

“ Hello Ya there” the boy looked up 

“ Yes Lottie” he said clearly annoyed 

“ This is Naveen. Naveen I want you to meet Nicolas” 

_Nicolas_ the boy that he had accused of being Tiana’s boyfriend, now this was someone he wanted to meet. 

“ Nice to meet you” Naveen said, a smirk forming on his lips;they both shook hands before taking a seat across from each other. 

“Charlotte, would you mind getting Naveen some food. I don’t think he’s had any yet” 

“ Fine” Charlotte said, scowling before stomping off. 

Silence. That was all that there was for someone who loved noise; he really needed a break from Charlotte. 

“So Naveen you go to Greenland’s right?” 

“ Yup” 

“ How are you finding New Orleans? I’m guessing it’s different from Maldonia .” 

Naveen wanted to roll his eyes so badly “well it’s not the first time, I came here a very long time ago.” he said leaning back on his chair, a look of surprise shown on Nicolas’ face 

“ So why did you come here? Is it because you believe in God or just because?” 

Naveen wanted to wipe the smug look off his face _‘ I didn’t know I was being interviewed’_ he thought as a wave of annoyance washed over him. 

“ Tiana was the one who invited me,I’m not sure if you know her. But no, I don’t believe in God, things are different where I’m from.” Naveen Knew exactly what he was doing he took a particular joy in getting under this boy’s skin. 

“Oh,I’m not surprised not everyone is brought up on the _right_ path” 

Now Naveen was angry “ What do you mean the _right_ path?Just because I have a different belief doesn’t mean that I have the wrong way of life.” He was surprised by this boy’s ignorance. 

“So what do you believe in?” 

Just as Naveen was about to blast him Charlotte came with a plastic bowl in her hand. 

“ Hey Naveen I brought you some Gumbo I was gonna get ya some pie but I accidentally ate it” 

“ No it’s okay. I think I should be going now anyways” he said ignoring the look of satisfaction on Nicolas’ face. 

“ But you haven’t-“ 

“ It's fine just tell Tiana I said bye” Naveen got up walking past the two. 

He paused. Tiana was talking with an older looking woman. He couldn't quite make out her face but that wasn’t important he obviously wasn’t welcomed her and-

“ Naveen is that you?” A soft voice called. He turned, the similarities between Tiana’s face and hers were obvious. 

“ Miss Wilson?” He asked she to gestured for him to come over. 

“ Wow you’ve grown up so much”

“Tiana you never told me Naveen was comin” 

“Um yes we’re in the same french class” she looked at him briefly her eyes fell to the floor. 

“Do you wanna come round for Dinner?” 

That question took both him and Tiana by surprise

“ That would be nice Miss Wilson. As long as I’m not stepping on any toes” Naveen said casting a glance at a confused looking Tiana. 

“ Of course not, it's not the first time. And Just call me Eudora”

“ But mama I have to go to the market remember” Tiana said 

“ Perfect! Naveen can go with you, now on you hop” 

“ But mama” Eudora gave her daughter the look that Tiana had frequently given him

“Now that finished i’ll see y’all back at the house” 

Eudora herself had pushed the two out the door. Naveen smiled at the shocked expression on Nicolas’ face but when he looked at Tiana he could feel the discomfort that she felt. And just like that his confidence decreased in a matter of seconds. 

“Soooo where are we going” Naveen asked hopefully 

“Well seeing as you're tagging along with me. We’re going to the market” 

“What market?” 

“ the French market”

“ what’s the-” He stopped talking Tiana was glaring at him 

“ ok no more questions” _well for now_

Suddenly a street car came into view which alerted both of them.

“Dammit!” Tiana shouted trying to run after the fast moving vehicle

“Waitress wait up” Naveen said he found it amusing how she was struggling to run in her church dress. 

Luckily there was already someone there; as soon as they got on he realized that every angle people were all squished together he wouldn't have minded if he hadn’t gotten a whiff of a chubby man's armpit ‘ _gross’_. The street car lurched forward, people wobbled awkwardly but Tiana…

A soft yelp came from her glossy lips as she grasped his shirt Naveen began to smirk

“Whoa waitress we haven’t even had our first date yet” 

Tiana’s dark eyes widened then she turned holding the pole in front of her instead; Naveen couldn’t help himself; she was too easy to wind up . 

Tiana pressed the buzzer the vehicle coming to a stop

“Thank you mister” 

“Graczie” he said forgetting that he was in America not Maldonia 

Naveen no longer felt sluggish. The air felt nice on his face and the smell of all kinds of food intrigued him. A large sign written on a beige archway read **_French market_ **.

“Look Tiana it’s there” he grabbed her hand pulling her across the road ignoring the honking cars. 

“We could’ve got killed” she exclaimed 

“ Well we’re alive and look at all this cool stuff” 

Naveen grabbed a hat and a wig “Do you think I look good with green hair?” He said, wiggling his eyebrows. 

Tiana hid a laugh behind her hand “ You look stupid now come on” He put the wig and hat back at least he almost made her laugh _almost._

They walked further into the market; Naveen hadn’t seen so many different things before all in one place. All of a sudden he’d stopped walking he didn’t even notice as Tiana wandered off. 

**_Shadow man deals._ ** _Want to grow your hair back? Want to become a businessman? Want money fast? Come have a talk with the shadow man_ … 

_‘Ashidanza, this is exactly the answer’_ Naveen thought as he walked towards the stall. Shadow man was written in bold purple and black writing red paint splattered on wood. 

A man with a large bald patch sat on a chair“ Are you sure this serum will give me back ma hair” 

“ Certainly more than you could _ever_ expect” 

The man gave the other a wad of cash shaking his hand and thanking him before running off. 

Naveen took up the empty space and the chair seemed to move on its own pushing him closer to the table. 

The Man grabbed his palm, his long skinny fingers tracing the lines on his skin. 

“ Well looks like we have a Prince” Naveen was shocked that this man knew his identity by just tracing his palm. 

“ Mom and dad cut you off playboy” the shadow man said he couldn’t see his face properly due to it being half covered by a skeleton mask. 

Naveen ignored all of this and simply sighed “ Sad but true” a chuckle came from the man 

“ Parents are overrated. You see me and my friends have this little service set up for people like you” the purple eyed man handed him a tablet light flashed on Naveen’s face he could finally have his old life back. 

“ All you have to do is type out ya, details and you can get all the money ya want. _Simple non?_ his honeyed voice said smooth and low

‘ _Simple no more nagging from Lawrence. I can be free once again’_

“ _Come on_ no one can tie you down. All you need to do is to _type_ ” 

‘ _He’s right. I don’t know him. But I’m desperate at this point’_ Naveen was never the one to make decisions in his life; it was always somebody else. 

“ Naveen!” her voice was distant he could barely hear it the only thing he could see was the flashing light and the promise of money. 

He began typing until hands grasped his shoulders and shook him violently. 

“ What in Lord's name are ya doin” Tiana’s voice boomed through his head. The man with the skeleton mask smile dropped. 

“ Girl mind ya self. You’re interfering with _my_ business” 

“ This is no business” Tiana said she dragged Naveen from the stall pulling him into an empty corner. 

Naveen could barely register his surroundings properly; he rubbed his eyes. 

“ Are you gonna explain to me what the hell you were doing speaking with the shadow man?” Tiana was fuming, one hand was on her hip and another was holding a bag of vegetables. 

Naveen hadn’t felt more awkward and out of place than he did now; _‘Faldi Faldonza how am I going to do this’._

Scratching the back of his head he spoke “I’m broke” 

“ Your what?” 

“ My parents cut me off! I didn’t leave Maldonia they sent me here and now I’m stuck in some stupid apartment with my pesky valet. Who can’t cook to save his life- I mean I love the guy but if I eat another one of his ‘ _meals’_ I might die of the blandness” Naveen exclaimed all the annoyance and fear all spilling out his mouth 

“ And now I have no idea what to do” He ran a hand through his hair. This so-called _normal_ life was harder than he thought, the constant feeling in the pit of his stomach reminding him that he was lucky to even have food in the fridge. 

‘ _So this is how peasants feel’_ Naveen hung his head in shame not wanting to see the look in her face. 

To his surprise Tiana brought her hand to his face using a single finger, lifting up his head. 

His eyes met with hers, again he was swamped in the inky depths of her brown eyes. Naveen could feel himself squirm; it was incredibly strange for him to feel like this; he could feel a blush creep up his neck and jaw ‘ _faldi Faldonza’_. 

“ Naveen there are no shortcuts to financial gain” Tiana said 

He let out an exasperated sigh “But what about people who win big? The whole American dream” his voice began trailing off into nothingness 

Her finger was no longer under his chin but the feeling was still there. “ Not everyone gets to win big _Naveen_ and people who get their ‘ _American dream’_ have to work hard for it” He saw the passion behind her eyes which made him think back to what Charlotte was trying to say. 

“ So what’s _your_ dream Tiana.” They both looked at each other intently trying to figure out both of their stories. 

“ we should go” 

‘ _This girl’_ Naveen thought before he went after her

❤︎❤︎

 **_Tiana_ **

‘ _Oh God, oh God’_ that phrase had been running through her head ever since Naveen had come back.

“ You need to stop walking away you know” Naveen’s accent rang in her ear the nostalgia of her confusion hearing it the first time both of them being hidden my willow leaves came to the forefront of her mind.

She stopped, he wasn’t far behind a sad yet lost look on his face. Tiana felt lost herself from her mother forcing Naveen to tag along with her . From dragging him from the shadow man who was notorious for scamming people and his confession _‘I’m broke’..._

“Look I understand why you're annoyed. But can we not go back yet your mother said Dinner it’s not even four. I want to explain myself.” 

Tiana looked at him for a moment and she reminded herself of all the things that she needed to do but what she wanted to do. 

“Okay but-“. 

“Great let’s go” Naveen said his mood seemed to change in less than 0.5 seconds it’s like he was never tired. 

He was already going down another path; even though it was a Sunday people still walked about in groups majority of them were families big and small. 

It reminded Tiana of when she was only little every Sunday after church they would go to all the markets to get fresh food. She smiled at a girl who looked about six jumping into her dad’s arms. 

“ I still have to get more ingredients” Tiana said finally catching up with him

“ What are you cooking?” 

“ it’s more of a taste test for Food tech tomorrow. I’m thinking about whippin up _Coq Au Vin_ ” She said thoughtfully, she had bought a new cooking magazine Tiana had always loved cooking traditional dishes but she wanted to dip into some French cuisine. 

“ And what does that involve” He asked with a raised brow

“ You’ll see,” she said while opening a shop door. 

Tiana looked through all the spices, she wanted to add her own twist to this recipe. She measured out a small bag of paprika and lifted up a large back of cayenne pepper dust. 

She heard Naveen let out a sigh “ Didn’t you have some explaining to do?” Tiana asked 

“ yes but you still haven’t told me about the big dream yet” 

Tiana didn’t want to tell Naveen her big dream, in fact only her close friends knew coming from a tight knit neighbourhood meant that gossip spread like wildfire. 

“ For the record I saved you from getting scammed and I already told you I want the scholarship” 

“ He was very charismatic. Anyways I know that _commoners_ usually get a job after school and whatever” 

Tiana rolled her eyes “ Well Naveen I guess you’re just a commoner seeing as you have no money” she said smiling at how offended he was. 

“Why did your parents cut you off?” She asked diverting the conversation 

“ Apparently I’m _lazy_ and spend too much. Seriously I cannot believe them” 

Tiana looked at him for a while, shocked at how unaware he was of himself. She began to laugh; she didn’t know if it was the confusion in his voice or her own disbelief. 

“ I don’t get it? What’s funny” 

“ So you think that making a deal with a guy wearing a skeleton mask is gonna help you?” 

“ didn’t I say I was desperate” Naveen said exasperated 

Tiana remembered the solemn look in his eyes as she had lifted up his chin and maybe she was mistaking it but she swore she’d seen him blush. It was kinda cute. 

‘ _Am I going mad?’_

Shaking her head Tiana went on her toes trying to reach for a bottle of tabasco sauce. 

“ Do you need help?”

“ No” 

“Are you sure” 

“ yes” she snapped. She didn’t need his help; she was more than capable of getting her own things. 

“Waitress... your struggling” 

“I’m fine ju-“ Tiana slipped, the glass bottle falling from her hand. Just as it was about to crash to the floor Naveen caught it in time. 

He handed her the Tabasco bottle a smug look on his face. Tiana kissed her teeth and walked to the counter ignoring his gaze on her skin. 

They walked out the shop and she had everything she needed. She could go home, let her mom do all the talking and hide out in the Kitchen ‘ _perfect’_. 

“So where else are we going waitress” 

‘ _I have a name_ ’ she thought tired of his entitled nature 

“We are going home” 

“ Hmm sounds too boring. I haven’t seen enough of this fabulous city yet” 

“ I’m not your tour guide Naveen” 

“Really you would make a good one” 

Tiana placed her hand on her hip “ Why don’t you go find one if ya fans to show you around the city” she said scoffing. 

“Perhaps I could. But for now I would much rather spend time with _you_ ” His voice was much quieter Tiana thought back to church and the wide smile on his face when he saw _her_. 

“I don’t know I mean the cooking and my work” 

“ your work can wait please” 

“ No” 

“ please” his begged honey eyes bright and wide. 

“Fine just stop whining” Naveen’s face lit up and her stomach flipped. 

“We need to go quickly, the next one comes in a few minutes ” he said, waving his phone in her face. 

Again he was taking off pulling her down the streets and back to the bus stop. A lot more people were out now the sound of trumpet music sounded in the distance; the city never seemed to rest. She could see why Naveen liked it. 

Enthusiastically, Naveen waved down the red coloured street car; she didn’t even get a second to read its destination as he hauled her inside. 

People watched them with subtle interest but Naveen didn’t seem to notice his eyes wide looking out the window. It reminded her of when she was younger coming back from Charlotte's house. Tiana remembered looking out in amazement; the garden district was known for its beautifully designed houses and affluent nature. At times she’d secretly wished she lived there so she could be more like Lottie. But by the time she got home and saw her father waiting on them on their crooked porch steps, the idea of living in a big mansion disappeared from her mind. 

She was enjoying the silence until…

“ you know I don’t really like your boyfriend” 

“I don’t have a boyfriend Naveen I told you that” she said while rolling her eyes. 

“Fine, that Nicolas guy I met him” Tiana was surprised 

“Why- why don’t you like him?” 

A sour expression passed across his face “He was Ridiculing me for not having a faith. _Apparently_ I’m not on the ‘right’ path” 

Tiana wanted to say that Nicolas wasn’t like that and act like Naveen was being dramatic but he wasn’t; there were certain reasons why he and Lottie didn’t get along. 

She sighed “ Nicolas he's traditional but maybe you two got off on the wrong foot I’m sure you guys would get along” 

“ If being ignorant means traditional then I guess I agree” Naveen's arms were crossed he wasn’t even looking at her. 

Tiana wanted to say something else but the driver announced that this was the last stop. Everyone boarded off that’s when she realised how far away from home they were. She read the sign _woldenberg park_ they were at the riverfront couples walked hand in hand and kids peddled on their little tricycles. 

It would’ve been easier if they hadn’t had any memories together, her skin tingled as the images of them trying all the rides at the fair spun through her mind. 

“ Ashidanza!” He said. Tiana’s body warmed when she heard the excitement in his voice. 

“Would you like to get ice cream?” She asked 

“Well obviously ” a wide grin breaking out on his face . 

The two made their way towards the ice cream van there was only a short line they had come here when it was her father's day off both of their families _together_. 

“I bet you can’t remember what my favourite ice cream is” Tiana said 

“We’ll see” 

They were now at the front of the queue, the air around them filled with anticipation. Maybe she was testing him. 

“What flavour would you like son?” 

“ I’ll have one scoop of chocolate and mango.The lady will have the mint chocolate cookie with a _petita_ scoop of Vanilla” Naveen said proudly 

_‘He couldn’t be more right’_

The man scooped up the cream placing it into the beige cones;he handed him the correct amount of money thanking him before they left. 

“ You remembered” she said 

“Of course. Does it still taste the same?” 

Tiana wasn’t sure herself; she took a long lick her eyes closed amazed at how good it tasted;the sweet spice of mint mixed with vanilla melting on her tongue. She was completely unaware of Naveen’s eyes on her. 

“The same but different” Tiana said, eyes fluttering open, her cheeks heated as she noticed the look in his honey eyes. A comfortable silence spread between the two like perfectly buttered bread;their bodies pressed against the metal railings, licking their ice creams. The sky was a hazy pink and the blue water glistened under the yellow sun and even though she felt at peace she still wasn’t satisfied. 

“How’s Luca?” Tiana asked remembering how adorable Naveen’s brother was. 

“Well he’s a pain in the _bongo_ but I guess he’s alright” Naveen said a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. It was crazy how time went so fast being back at the riverfront made her think of the time when she saw the world in rose coloured glasses. When her father was alive.

“Do you miss it. I mean I haven’t been away from home for any longer than a couple days. What I’m trying to say is I couldn’t imagine having to leave.” 

Naveen scratched the back of his neck “it’s only been two weeks but I would be lying if I said I don’t miss it.” They both stared at each other, a quiet understanding passing between them. 

A ship floated on the tranquil water steam coming from the top she’d always thought what it would be like to be one. 

“ If you don’t mind me asking what the history of Maldonia is, I don't see that much in books or online. Not like I was looking that much or anything I just-“ Tiana wanted to slap herself she sounded like a scratched record or some creepy detective. 

“ I don’t mind you asking _Tiana,_ ” he said her name rolling off his tongue. 

“My parents always told me that both sides of their family were from royalty. My mother’s side originated from an ancient Egyptian tribe, wealthy travelers from the Middle East migrated with them to create some sort of nation.” The breeze picked up, tossing the dark waves of his hair,eyes focused on the blue waves as he continued. 

“ My father's side is more rebellious. Pirates from the Mediterranean that settled down in Ethiopia for roughly fifty years; until they decided to move. My parents always ‘ _argue’_ about who arrived first but instead of there being some long battle; both of the nations decided to join. Although the ones who did complain split into two smaller countries _Avalon_ and _Bathalama_. And that’s how Maldonia was born.Naveen said taking a bite from his ice cream. 

“That sounds _incredible_ the history, the culture”

“Eh you get used to it after a while”

Tiana never felt so invested in something that she was not connected to her stomach flipped again as he heard the pride in his voice. She studied the strong line of his jaw and the three dimples that punctured his face. 

“You can just take a picture it will last longer” Naveen said laughing 

“Shut up” she wasn’t gonna lie he was attractive, a very attractive playboy but then again admitting that she found him attractive; would lead to a lot of other things… 

“We should actually take pictures”

“Who said I wanted ya face on my phone” Tiana said 

“ Oh please,waitress who wouldn’t want my face on their phone. Your lucky I’m doing this for free” 

‘ _His vanity never seems to outdo itself’_ Tiana thought. 

“ come on it’ll be on my phone”

“Nah ah” 

“Stick in the mud” 

“ I’m not no-“

“ yup you’re definitely sinking deeper into the mud”  
“Excuse me fool?”

“Somebody help she's drowning in mud” Naveen said dramatically 

“ you can call me that all you want but I-“ 

“How does it feel to be fully and utterly submerged in-“

“Gimme the phone” Tiana said, she had realised it wasn’t about winning it was about who was going to be the grown one. Seeing as Naveen acted like a ten year old boy she was gonna act her age. 

He handed her his phone. It was much larger than hers and bigger. 

“ I think it’s best if you do it. You're a lot taller than me” Tiana said quietly, not wanting to give any wrong intentions; their fingers touched briefly as she gave him the device. 

“Cheese,” he said. She tried to ignore the feeling of her body pressed against his hard chest ‘ _oh God’_

Finally the photo was taken and she didn’t have an excuse to be close to him anymore. 

“ See was that so hard? Anyways I want a solo shot me Prince Naveen in-“ 

“Um Naveen” Tiana said as she watched a seagull sat next to him on the railing 

“Please please let me finish” he insisted she tried to warn him. 

“Me Prince Naveen of Mald-“ he never got to finish his sentence the seagull flapped it’s white wings and poop squirted from its behind as it flew away.

And in that very moment Tiana snapped the photo;a white stain now dripping from her vest.

“ Ah _Mierda_! This was new” Naveen exclaimed looking in disgust at his stained top.

Tiana however found it funny almost too funny she tried to control it but it came out in stifled snorts. 

“ so you find this funny?” 

“Just a _little_ bit” she said then started laughing all over again. 

“I’m sure you wouldn’t mind if I put some on you _non?_

Tiana’s blood ran cold when she saw the mischievous look in his eyes “ Nah ah you ain’t touching me with ya nasty bird poop” 

“And who’s gonna stop me?”

Tiana looked at the time it was coming close to six and they were nowhere near home ‘ _mama’s gonna kill me’_. Naveen was dangerously close to her and that’s when she began to run.

“ stop avoiding the inevitable waitress” 

They chased each other back to the bus stop unknowingly Tiana had spent the majority of her day with Naveen. And she wasn’t sure if she was annoyed about it at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wanted to talk about Naveen's background heritage it will be explored further later in the story.  
> Also i just wanted to state that Woldenberg park is an actual real park in New Orleans so if you want to have more of a visual representation you can always search it up.  
> To add on (again) Naveen’s background was inspired by a photo by isaia on Deviant art; which shows the two lines of Royalty I loved the detail so decided to build on it.  
> xxx  
> translation (Maldonian):  
> Mierda- shit  
> Gracizie- Thank you  
> Bongo- Butt


	16. Naveen: la vie en rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> la vie en rose- life in pink (song by Louis Armstrong)  
> {08/06/2020}  
> ❤︎

Chapter 16

**Naveen**

_la vie en rose_

Naveen snored, breathing heavily into his pillow he had no sense of time; his mind was fogged with the memories of Sunday. The harmonious sound of Tiana’s voice, the subtle scent of cinnamon and the feel of her finger brushing against his skin. Ignoring the sound of his alarm he buried himself further into the sheets and resumed his dream…

❤︎❤︎

Tiana had taken him to her house. Her Demeanour had changed, she seemed. 

Anxious. 

Although he hadn’t come to Tiana’s house that often when he was younger it still looked the same; the slightly crooked porch steps, flowers swaying gently in their pots, the sound of neighbours laughing, the constant feeling of togetherness that Naveen had rarely ever felt. 

Tiana knocked on the door. In the distance Naveen could hear the sound of slippers scratching on the wood flooring. 

The door opened, Eudora was smiling at the both of them “ Well don’t just stand there come on in” 

“After you,” He said. Growing up a Royal meant that he had no choice but to perfect and practise his manners. 

“ see i did a little bit of tidying. While y’all were gone” Eudora said. Naveen took in his surroundings it was like he was re entering a different world.. .A world where he was seen other than a prince; life was so simple then, he remembered playing dress up chef while his brother toddled around. 

“I’m so sorry we came so late. Time went pretty quick and-”

“Babycakes don’t be silly. I’m not some wicked witch” he hid a chuckle _‘ babycakes how cute’_

Tiana let out a sigh _‘i’m guessing she doesn't go out much’_ but he wasn't surprised. It was obvious that she had _tried_ to avoid any form of fun and that obviously included him. No matter how handsome and charming Naveen saw himself it irritated him that Tiana kept finding ways to avoid him. 

“ I need to get out of these clothes,”Tiana said, bending to place the shopping on the floor. 

“I’ll take it” 

“ oh thanks” she gave a quick nod before handing him the bags.

Naveen watched as she disappeared down the hallway eyeing the pronounced curve of her backside ; a cough came from a Eudora and heat rose to his cheeks ‘ _well this is embarrassing’._

He looked around sheepishly trying to find something to change the mood; luckily his eyes set on the side board an array of photos of Tiana and her father. Naveen didn’t get many chances to meet James due to him always working but whenever they did cross paths he’d always felt admiration towards him. 

“This is Mr Wilison” he said,it more a statement than a question _‘ what is wrong with me?!”_

“ Mhhm” Eudora eyed him, not necessarily in a demeaning way but as if she was assessing him. 

“I- I’m sorry about what happened. I may not have been around him that much but. i knew that he was very important to the both of you” 

A sigh came from her lips “ Don’t be sorry these things do happen… But I wish Tiana didn’t work so hard” 

Naveen thought about the school she kept talking about _‘but surely a scholarship provides fully’_ . The past was so hazy to him,like an old tape recording that played in fits and starts. 

“ Miss Wilson-“ 

“ Eudora” she corrected 

“ If you don’t mind me asking. Why must she work?” He wasn’t sure if the question had come out wrong but he wanted to know. 

She paused scratching her chin “ it’s up to Tiana to tell you that. 

Just then Tiana came into view,she wore a loose green top that fell off her shoulders.

“ you guys can start cooking. Imma be patching up a dress.” Eudora said she gave him a smile before leaving them both. Alone. 

“We should start” she said avoiding his gaze 

Naveen had followed her into the kitchen, switching on the light. 

“Where should I put these?” He asked. Tiana gestured towards the counter. Briefly he looked through the items _‘looks better than what Lawrence would make’_. 

Naveen pressed his back against the Fridge humming a gentle tune, his fingers tapping against it. 

“Well waitress I’m guessing you know what you’re doing. But I’ll start off with a glass of champagne and”

“ Excuse me who said you ain’t helping?” 

Naveen was generally confused “ What do you mean.i thought I was speaking English but i shall repeat” 

“ I know what you were saying. But if you’re gonna eat in _my_ house you are going to help” she said while rolling her eyes 

“ But- i I’m not good at this cooking stuff”

“Too bad. I need ya to mince those mushrooms and cut those carrots” 

Tiana pulled out a cutting board and placed a knife beside it. Naveen was completely, utterly lost; he had never done mincing before. Then he paused, a memory resurfaced,a large hand guided his as he sliced a vegetable in half. 

_“There ya go pal. Isn’t he doing good Tiana”_

_“Yes he is da-addy”_

Well maybe it wasn’t the first time but still he could cut his finger or worse. 

“Have you started yet” 

“ I’m coming” 

Naveen sighed as he made his way towards the cutting board his eyes caught something;Sitting on the stool was a vinyl record, it was dusty and old but he was drawn to it nonetheless. 

Looking through the music options he finally found the record he was looking for; he adjusted the stylus ‘ _please please work’_.

“ Nav-“ 

“ shushhhh” 

The music began to play the sound of smooth jazz filled the room and he could feel himself instantly relax. 

“Just setting the mood” he said with a shrug Tiana sighed and put her attention back on the food. Looking at the mushrooms dubiously he picked up the knife and brought it down on the stalk _‘one’_ he said wiping away invisible sweat.

“ Let me demonstrate,” Tiana said and with one flick of her wrist she diced and chopped the mushroom. 

“ How did you” 

“Practise but mainly skill” she said with a grin 

She placed another mushroom for him to mince Naveen accepted that he had no choice and began to chop. 

“ you know I haven’t done this in a _very_ long time” 

“ No way are you sure about that?” She said sarcastically, her hand guided his, their fingers interlocking. Naveen was thankful that it was her pressing against him instead of the other way round. 

“Well once I got back to Maldonia I didn’t really need to do anything for myself. I guess I don’t know how to do things like these” A sad realisation hit him at how he ordered Lawrence to do all the cleaning and cooking. He almost felt… bad

“ Well you got the makings of a good mushroom mincing” 

Naveen grinned even though the difference between his and Tiana’s was obvious,he was quite proud of himself. Reaching for the carrots; in the corner of his eye he could see the slight swing of Tiana's hips as she poured diced onions and wine into the pan. The same feeling washed over him when he was in the church she wasn’t as cranky as he thought. 

“l _es carottes?_ ” Naveen asked coming closer to her

“ oh thanks”. He was behind her now she didn’t seem aware;her attention to the food. 

“Can I stir?”

She jumped slightly, her movements slowed “I-why not” Deliberately Naveen moved the spoon lopsidedly.

“ Ya not doin it right” 

“ Why don’t you show me?” he lowered his voice, his breath hitting the corner of her neck. 

Tiana trembled against him,it took everything out of Naveen not to bend down and plant kisses against her skin.But he fought the urge and embraced the warmth of her hand as they mixed the food _together._

“Ashidanza! I love this song” 

The sonorous sound of trumpets filled the air and a spark ran through Naveen’s veins. 

“Come let us dance” he reached for her arm pulling her into the center of the Kitchen. 

She drew back shaking her head. 

“Do you mean to tell me that you’re born in the city of jazz and do not want to dance?” He said with a slight chuckle only when he saw her face did he realise that it wasn’t a joke. 

“ I don’t dance Naveen. I never have…” her voice trailed off. 

Scratching the bottom of his chin he came up with a simple solution “ Well if I can mince, you can dance” 

Naveen grasped Tiana’s hand and her eyes were opened wide; he noted that her body was still tense; he gave her a reassuring smile and guided her with the steps. 

“ _Don’t hold back Tiana . Just embrace it”_ he whispered in her ear she shivered slightly , her body responding the way he liked.

_‘Faldi Faldonza’_

The sweet melody of the music played while Louis Armstrong began to sing;

_“Hold me close and hold me fast.The magic spell you cast..._

_This is la vie en rose”_

Naveen spun Tiana only letting go of her briefly before bringing her back in. 

_“When you kiss me, heaven sighs ...And though I close my eyes_

_I see la vie en rose”_

“This is nice, _non_?”

“ yes … it is” she said her voice barely a whisper 

_“When you press me to your heart_

_I'm in a world apart_

_A world where roses bloom”_

Humming the lyrics he pulled their bodies close. Rapidly his heart beat against hers Naveen let his hand glide down the small of her waist, his eyes staring into her dark ones. 

The instrumental picked up which was a perfect opportunity to increase the steps. He twirled her across the room; Naveen had no idea why she didn’t dance; she was beautiful at it. 

_“And when you speak, angels, sing from above  
_ _Everyday words seem_

_To turn into love songs…”_

They laughed as they pulled each other in. Neither of them needed to speak the moment was so heavy not even Naveen could think of anything witty to say. 

“ _Give your heart and soul to me, And life will always be_

 _La vie en rose… “_

Naveen slowly pulled Tiana upwards, their faces gradually meeting each other's, his eyes fell to her full lips. 

“ _Tiana”_ he didn’t know who he was saying it to her or himself 

“Didn’t know you were such an old soul” She said her hand patting his chest… pushing him away. 

“ I suppose I am” 

“I should set the table, the food is almost done” Tiana gave him one last look before hurrying out the kitchen. Naveen wanted to reach out to her to feel her skin against his but he let her go. Because he himself didn’t know what to do with the feelings that he felt.But what were you meant to do with a bunch of jumbled up emotions? 

He sighed while staring at the slightly opened door ‘ _well at least I have time to find out’_

❤︎ 

“Sire! Wake up Sire” 

“Mhhmmm” Naveen mumbled into his pillow 

“ Naveen you must wake” His valets stubby finger poked into his side 

“ Ugh what Lawerance. Can’t you see I need my sleep” 

“ You wouldn’t need to sleep if you weren’t out philandering with strangers” 

“ I was not” Naveen said finally sitting up Lawrence was sitting on a nearby stool looking Agitated 

“You are late to school, it's past nine. The king and queen checked in last night and I had to cover to save _your_ own hide. I’ll have you know that I had to take money out of my own paycheck to put food in the fridge. I demand that you tell me what you’ve been up to for the past two weeks!” 

He ran his hand through his hair, the information that was being thrown at him was all too much to comprehend so early in the morning. 

“So they’re still not giving me back my allowance?” 

“ No of course not. You know your father more than me he won’t budge” Lawrence said exasperated. 

Although Naveen hated to admit it Lawrrnace was right the king was high strung and as stubborn as an ox once he put his foot down that was that. 

He groaned and simply gave in and told Lawerance what had happened he avoided talking about how he was almost swindled by the shadow man and the money that his mother had given him. 

“Who did you say would be your co-star in this play again?” 

“ This girl Charlotte La bouff” 

A sly smile grew on Lawrence's face; he never saw the man so happy. Before he could question it his chubby valet ran out of the room and quickly returned with a bag of sugar in his hands. 

Lawerance handed it to him “ What am I meant to do with a bag of sugar?” 

“ be silent and just read” 

So he did’ _la Bouff sugar since 1845 it’s the bee's knees’_

Naveen looked back up at his valet in confusion 

“ Your co star is the daughter of the richest man in the city.” 

“ Eli LaBouff” he said staring at the bag 

“ Spot on. If you get close to him and his daughter he can-“ 

“ I refuse to get married! I am not even eighteen you can’t do that!” Naveen shouted he still had so much to do so much to explore. 

Lawrence brought his palm to his face “ No your _highness_. Mr La bouff will endorse you invite you into his inner circle once you get cozy with little miss Charlotte. You will practically be living off of him. You won’t have to get a job.”

Naveen rubbed the back of his neck “ I don’t think I want to get _cozy_ to Charlotte” he thought about last night and the way Tiana felt in his arms. 

“ Well what choice do you have? Do you want to get a job to clean up after others” His valet had said the last line bitterly. 

“ No not really” 

“ Then promise me you will at least _try_ to woo this girl. It’s for your own survival” 

He didn’t say anything his mind still foggy 

“ Naveen” 

“ Yes yes alright. Just stop nagging fatman” 

Lawrence made a sigh of relief ignoring the Derogatory term Naveen used. “ Now hurry up and get dressed you are late!”

By the time Naveen had made it to school it was already break; the hallways were busy and he still hadn’t mastered his way around the school yet. 

_“_ Mr Dias” Naveen stopped turning around to see the principal; he was hauntingly tall, limbs long and stretched. 

“ Yes sir?” 

“ I haven’t really welcomed you fully into the school have I now” 

“well i’m getting on pretty fine actually so-“ 

“ come let me take you to my office so we can have a real talk” Naveen didn’t get a chance to object before the man pressed his hand against his back and pushed him into his office. 

He took a seat and observed the room. It was a lot darker than Naveen would have liked himself; the walls were part painted black and purple, the curtains were pulled open supplying a small amount of light and boxes which were labelled _Ms Monterey_ were pushed to the side. 

“ So is there any proper reason for me being here” Naveen said already bored 

The man walked around to his desk looking out of the window “ Greenland’s Academy can be one crazy place” 

He didn’t necessarily know what to say so he waited “ I hear you come from Maldonia. A very nice place the best tea and hazelnuts I ever tasted” the Principal said with a laugh 

“ You’ve been?” Naveen knew that Maldonia was one of the top countries in the agricultural industry and their tea was world renowned. 

“The whole point is that a prince may find it harder fitting into this sort of world”

Naveen read his name plate _Dr Facilar_

“ it hasn’t been that bad. My parents came here once- on a Royal visit” he said avoiding conversation about the war. 

“ Hmm very interesting. The reason why I brought you here is to remind you not to let anyone get in the way of what you want. Misleading opinions can be mistaken as advice” The Facilar man said. Naveen didn’t feel comfortable at all, his skin crawling under his gaze. 

Thankfully the bell rang for the next period and Naveen quickly got up not wanting to spend another minute talking to the principal “thanks for the advice” he said there was something familiar about the man but he decided not to think too much into it. 

“ No problem Naveen. I’ll see you around” 

He nodded once before closing the door behind him. But what Naveen didn’t hear was Dr Facilar chuckle to himself “I’ll be keeping an eye on that Prince…”

Naveen made it to French without any further interruptions there were so many things bouncing around in his head. Just before he left Lawrence had told him that he only had fifty dollars left and that was barely anything. ‘ _Faldi Faldonza what am I going to do’_

Tiana slid into her seat, Naveen's heart clenched in his chest ever since that Sunday his mind kept running over how her curves felt in his hands . And each time he thought about it he couldn’t help but imagine her in _various_ items of clothing he smirked at the thought. 

“ Something on ya mind princey” 

Naveen was surprised at the low tone to her southern voice “Do you really wish to know? _”._ He asked with a grin Tiana’s cheeks blushed dark pink ,before Mr Graham began to speak. 

“ Bonjour class I’m sure you all had a _fabuleuse_ weekend. But we have work to do in a few months time you will be having your Oral exams'' 

Naveen noticed the way Tiana gripped the corner of her notebook. 

“ To be able to speak French you have to talk like you’re one of the locals. You are not google translate. Please do not rely on google translate Mr Graham said with a disapproving sigh. 

As he continued to go on about the lesson Naveen couldn’t help but pick up how unsettled Tiana seemed. 

“what is wrong” he whispered 

There was silence for a moment “ I’m not- I’m not good at French” she said practically forcing the confirmation out her mouth. 

“Nonsense your not _that_ bad”

“ I need to be good. ‘ _that’_ bad isn’t cutting it” 

“ You know, along with me being outstandingly handsome. I have impeccable linguistic skills” Naveen said, pulling his classic grin. 

“ I don’t want your help. I can figure it out” 

“very well waitress I wish you the best of luck”

“ I have printed out sheets which have a bunch of French slang terms. I want you and your partner go practise on each other. Let the conversation flow” Mr Graham said while doing wave hand movements. “ Anyways the rest of the lesson is yours to practise _débuter_!” he said with a flash of his hands.

In a matter of seconds the classroom erupted with good and poorly pronounced French words. 

Stretching out his arms Naveen picked up the sheet.

“ Want me to start?” 

“ No you talk far too much.” Tiana said snatching the sheet from him with a flare. 

Her round nose scrunched as she read through the slang terms, eyebrows furrowed thoughtfully. He found it endearing how she was both sassy and somewhat cute. 

“ mon -copain- a renversé un chat. C'était cool. See that wasn’t bad not all of us need a fancy tut-“ 

Naveen paused re running over what she just said then he snickered which turned into over flowing laughter. 

“Whatcha laughing at”she said, the Triumphant look falling from her face. 

“Oh Tiana you really do keep surprising me. Do you realise what you just said” 

She looked at the sheet again and gasped 

“ My boyfriend _(slightly snickering)_ ran over a cat and it was cool? Ha! You really do need my help.” Naveen couldn’t help but burst into a fit of laughter _‘this is priceless’_ .

He stopped when he saw a smug look cross her face. “ Laugh all you want Naveen but there is still one sad Undeniable truth. You are a _broke_ Royal” Tiana said smiling 

He looked around wildly to see if anyone heard; it was embarrassing enough that his parents disowned him. It would be even worse if the whole school knew. 

“ Shushhhh no one is meant to know that” 

“ Why not? Should I say it a little louder” she quipped 

“ No no look I’m sorry. It was just a little joke no biggie” 

Sighing Tiana’s shoulders slumped “ it doesn’t matter you weren’t lying. How am I gonna pass?” She said the last part more to herself than to him Naveen wasn’t the type for glum faces and quiet moods. 

“ I have an idea and it’s the most perfect solution for _both_ of our problems” 

“ Hmm let me guess maybe we can go to the shadow man and he can give me _magical_ Powers for me to speak French. And you can finally be rich again” she said, voice drenched in sarcasm. 

Naveen rolled eyes ignoring her jab “ Nope it’s much better you can help me with commoner life and I can help you with French” 

He watched as she pondered for a moment “ So you want me to teach you how to act like a human being?” 

“ Eh whatever you call it” giving a dismal wave 

Tiana was quiet all of a sudden her brows furrowing once again “ So how would you be helping me- with French.” She said scratching the side of her arm. 

“There are _certain_ ways we can do this. But knowing you and your stiffness… his voice trailing off

“ You-” 

“I can tutor you and help you with your oral skills… oral speaking that is” Naveen said while looking at his fingernails you could feel her fuming from a mile a way. 

“ is you really think I’m gonna submit to you and ya stupid games then you have lost ya mind” 

She said scolding him 

Sighing Naveen began again “ look waitr-Tiana, I started speaking French fluently by twelve I know what i’m doing. Come to my apartment and” 

A look of disgust crossed Tiana’s face; this was very new to him; _any_ girl would’ve been thrilled at the idea of being alone with the Prince Naveen of Maldonia. ‘ _Something is very wrong with this girl. Very, very wrong”_ he thought while scoffing

“ what’s wrong with the library?”

“ I can’t work in such boring conditions” he said running a hand through his hair 

Naveen was wrong to think that a dance In the kitchen would fully loosen her up ‘ _maybe it’s just me’_ he thought about the way she laughed with Nicolas in the hallway. _‘Nope no way am I thinking like this’_ . 

“Anyways have you thought of a way for me to get rich again.” 

Tiana wore the same thoughtful expression 

“Why don’t you just sell some of the stuff you brought from the palace. I’m sure it’s enough to make someone retire comfortably” 

“ I am not selling my valuables I _need_ them” 

“ For what exactly? So you can stare at them and boost your ego” 

“ I do not care they are mine” The things in his room were the only things of high financial value that he had left. The wound of what his parents did still hadn’t fully sealed. 

she let out an exasperated sigh “Then you can get a job. Dukes has an open position Leroy quit he’s not that much of people person …” 

“ A Um- a job?” Naveen asked dubiously 

“ It’s not that bad. I mean you have to be at work five am _every_ morning” 

“I get up that early for flights no biggie” 

“ Mhhmm and you need to serve and take peoples orders” a smile tugged at the corner of her full lips 

‘ _Faldi Faldonza’_ what Lawrence had told him ran through his mind, Eli LaBouff had invited him at the church ‘ _i wouldn’t have to work’_ but then Charlotte popped in his head. 

Her constant bubbly attitude and the excited squeals she made had started to give Naveen multiple headaches. It amazed him how she could be friends with someone like Tiana.

“ So are ya gonna do it” 

“What’s so hard about scrubbing a few tables” He said with a nervous laugh 

“ Your not gonna last a day” A gentle laugh escaping her lips, stary hair falling from her tight ponytail. 

Naveen would have to pray to the saints if this was going to work out. But what really haunted him was the idea of his life being like this permanently. When would his parents welcome him home?

Bitterness ran through his veins. How could they do this? They left him with Lawrence and a small sum of money which was laughable.

Naveen hated having to worry about anything; he hated how a sudden pang of jealousy hit him when he thought about Nicolas and Tiana. But it didn’t matter. Why would it? He could easily call Claudia, go to the club and tell her to invite a few others so they could have some fun. 

But every time he touched her he envisioned if she were Tiana and how good it would sound to hear her saying his name...

_“ no there is definitely something wrong with me”_

❤︎❤︎

_Saturday morning…._

_‘What the hell am I doing’_ Naveen thought while pulling on his clothes it was just heading to five am. He would make himself some coffee but he wasn’t exactly sure how to do that. For a moment he considered waking up Lawrence then pushed the idea away; he didn’t want to deal with him right now. 

He cursed under his breath as he bumped into the table. Eyeing Lawrence’s room door he could hear the loud bear belly snores coming from him. A light bulb went off in his head as he reached for the marker Naveen tiptoed towards the door opening it slowly. 

The snores were so loud it felt like the room was shaking ‘ _silly fat man_ ’. Naveen chuckled as he so badly wanted to be there for Lawrence’s reaction. He gently pressed the marker against his face jumping slightly at the sudden movements that his valet made. 

Swiftly he glided the marker against his valet's skin. Naveen stepped back proud of his handy work “ _ashidanza I am good”_ Lawrence now had a bold inky Moustache around his upper lip. 

He looked at the time on his watch and sighed he didn’t want to be too late. Naveen scribbled down a note on a piece of paper: _I’m out don’t worry. Going to see Charlotte. N_

He crept back out the room, closing the door behind him. It wasn’t technically a lie ,Lawerance had said there were two options: woo Charlotte LaBouff or get a job. But the word _job_ sounded a lot better with Tiana’s name next to it. 

She was so easy to tease but so hard to have. But the look in her eyes and the blush on her cheeks was indication enough; ‘ _I have a chance’._ And even that thought annoyed him, people were meant to be lucky to even look at him, much less have a chance to speak to him. 

It didn’t matter. Naveen straightened out his clothes if he looked good enough, what was really stopping him from getting the job?   
  


Naveen walked through the quiet streets of New Orleans; he'd never seemed to stop being fascinated by the detailed Balconies and the constant smell of food. A few shop owners put up their signs and swept cleaned the windows.

He hoped he was walking the right way but his question was answered when he saw the sign _dukes._ Naveen’s stomach growled remembering the taste of the powdered pastries that Tiana had made _‘maybe I can ask her to make me something._ The cafe didn’t seem to be open but he saw a hefty looking man counting cash. 

As soon as he pushed the door open , the smell of polished wood ran through Naveen's nostrils. The diner looked the same as it did a couple weeks before. 

He coughed loudly to get the man's attention 

“ We don’t start serving until six.” He said without looking up. 

Naveen suppressed the urge to roll his eyes “ no sir I would like a job. I heard there’s an open spot and-“ 

“ do ya have your _resumé_ ”he asked focus still on the cash 

_“_ I don’t know what you mean by that”

“The document i need to see you give you a- wait a minute” the man paused, finally looking up at Naveen “ I’ve seen you. Wait I know this one you're the Prince everyone’s been talkin bout. But why in God’s name do ya wanna work here?” 

Great, who knew that getting a job would take so much effort. 

“ Yes that’s me. I am the Prince everyone is talking about” he said with subtle bow

“ So where is ya royal uniform stuff. I don’t get it” 

‘ _Faldi Faldonza what is wrong with these people?’_

“ I came here to be apart of… the normal people life. Just for the experience you know I would be more than _grateful_ to have this job” Naveen knew that if you flattered people just enough they would do practically anything. 

“ Do you know how to cook?” 

“ I can mince” wasn't too much of a lie but truthfully he didn’t even know how to put on his own coffee. 

“ Welll I guess that’s good enough I mean you being a prince and all can give me some good old publicity… ya hired!” He shook Naveen's hand roughly 

‘ _So this is what they call southern hospitality’_

The man talked about signing papers and warned him sternly to never ask him for a raise. He was clearly a cheap skate. 

“ anyways other than that I’ll get one of the workers to give you an induction” 

Rustling could be heard in the kitchen and Naveen’s heart raced in anticipation. She was holding a bucket full of water in her left hand and a mop in the other. 

“ Tiana this is our new waiter”. As soon as her eyes met his Naveen thought she saw a ghost. 

The man continued “ I’m Russ Duke ma family been running this since the _1920’s._ Tiana here will show you around business starts at six…

Naveen was barely listening to Russ, his gaze trained on Tiana. She wore the same yellow dress that went past her knees, a look of surprise clear on her face. 

“ Why are you guys still here? Get working” 

The trance was broken but the feeling Remained he gave her a dashing grin before following her into the kitchen. _‘Maybe working won’t be that bad after all_ ’. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> débuter- begin


	17. Tiana: Old sugar Mill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Tiana saw Naveen talking to Duke she thought she was going blind. But that soon turned to quite possible madness, when she heard he was getting a job. .......

Chapter 17

**Tiana**

_Old sugar Mill_

When Tiana saw Naveen talking to Duke she thought she was going blind. But that soon turned to quite possible madness, when she heard he was getting a job. “Didn’t I tell you I would get it” Tiana rubbed her head

“Do you understand what you just signed up for” 

“Not entirely.But that’s what your for” Naveen said with a shrug 

‘ _It's way too early for this’_

“Ok we have a lot to cover with very little time. First you need to wear uniform” Naveen grinned “lucky for you I look _incredible_ in uniform” 

Tiana rolled her eyes and pointed towards the small changing rooms.

Only moments later he was Striding out,Tiana couldn't help but look. The uniform was far too tight,revealing the strong outline of his biceps,the yellow highlighting the bronze of his skin. 

“Earth to Tiana” he said teasingly 

Heat rushed to her cheeks “ Anyways there are a few pointers that we need to go over. By the end of next week- well if you manage to keep the job you will need to know the menu inside out. Point number two, customers can be pretty antsy in the morning but if you say everything with a smile you may get a tip” 

Naveen leaned back against the counter “You said this would be hard” 

“You didn’t let me finish. Point number three make sure you don’t get the orders mixed up. Just don’t do it” 

Tiana almost admired how laid back he was. Gesturing him towards the coffee machine she showed him which buttons to press, which cups to use and each time he kept finding ways for their hands to touch.

“I have a question” 

“Go ahead” 

“ Do we get free food?” 

Tiana sighed “of course not Russ won’t allow it” 

But Naveen already poured himself out a cup of coffee she gave him a glare 

The sound of the doorbell rang “Looks like you got your first customer” she pushed him out the kitchen door with a notepad in hand. 

A grumpy looking man was sitting at the table and then there was Naveen, a fake smile plastered on his face. 

“Good morning sir welcome to-“

“ I know where I am I can read” 

She noted the way his body Stiffened “What would you like to order” 

“ I want scrambled eggs, bacon, coffee and…” 

The list went on and on, by the end of it Naveen looked as if he was going to slap the notepad across the man's face. 

“Do you think I’ll get fired if I pour the food over him?” 

She laughed “ get used to it you have five more hours left” 

The diner had started to get busy. Tiana was jumping from table to table running back into the kitchen to check on Naveen, he had almost jammed the coffee machine. 

When she returned back Georgia and Fraser were waving at her. 

“ Hey ya’ll how can help”

“Just the usual with- “ Fraser paused “Is that Naveen.” 

All three of them turned to face the prince, he was pouring an unnecessary amount of honey onto a beignet. 

“I told you to drizzle not drown Naveen” 

He picked up the pastry licking the dripping honey “taste pretty good to me” 

“He works here?Girl you have a lot of explaining to do” 

Tiana desperately searched her brain for an answer but she was horrible at lying

“he wants to-

“Never mind that.We want _all_ the inside information” Fraser said eagerly 

Naveen was no longer in hearing mode, humming a perfect melody under his breath 

Georgia scowled “She can’t have you ever heard of non disclosure?”

“I-” 

Anyways we were gonna go bowling tonight, do ya wanna come?” 

_‘How many times am i going to be interrupted’_

Tiana thoughts as she began to walk away picking up a few empty plates “ I don’t know Georgia I-“

“ I know I know the restaurant. Girl all you ever do is work” 

“ come on,last week I got my first tattoo” Frasier pulled up his sleeve revealing a strangely poetic looking symbol on his arm.

Now this surprised her “ you got a tattoo and you didn’t tell me?” 

Fraser scratched the back of his neck “ Well it’s not like you were gonna come- _ouch”_

Georgia Nudged him hard “ look. I mean we would’ve-“

“ it’s okay I’ll go get your bill”

Tiana felt her heart drop, why did she feel so left out ? Fraser wasn’t wrong. How many times had she cancelled plans and ignored calls ‘ _everyone has to make sacrifices for the things they want’_ she reminded herself. It still didn’t stop the hurt that clouded her mind when she saw that tat

“ Ya still talking about that dang Restaurant” 

she lifted her chin “And so?” 

“Chile you ain’t ever gonna get enough for the down payment” Russ said with a laugh 

“I’m close” 

“How close?” 

Tiana scowled “ you have as much chance getting that restaurant as I got winning the Kentucky derby” Russ threw three plates at her while making wild chicken noises

She barely caught the plates balancing one on her head egg rolling down the side of her face. Tiana thought that this moment couldn’t get any worse when she felt Naveen’s eyes on her. 

“I’ll take this” he took the dish off her head and with the side of his thumb took of the wet egg yolk

“Thanks” she said with as much force as she could trying to disguise the humiliation that she felt. His lips twitched there was something that he wanted to say. 

But Tiana didn’t want to hear it, she didn’t need sympathy from him or anyone, _especially_ from him. 

Dukes had closed for the afternoon, the work day was finally done. She was about to head out but instead Naveen blocked the door . 

Placing her hand on her hip she rolled her eyes. He would never let her be; “ what is it Naveen? Congrats for swindling your way into working for dukes

He gave a sheepish smile running his hand through his glorious hair “i heard your friends.”

Tiana looked at the floor ‘ _please sink please sink’_

“And?”

“Well”

_‘Disappear sink sink sink sink sink’_

“ that’s why you work so hard. It’s your restaurant… i”m starting to remember now and” his voice trailed off. “You should have told me!”

“I didn’t think you’d care” 

Naveen’s eyes widened “of course I do. Can I see?

Tiana felt herself blush, he was never meant to find out but she had a strong feeling that he would just follow her anyway. 

“It’s not officially my place yet but i’ll show you”

They walked down roads passing shopping centers and street performers. Naveen was quiet next to her as if he was absorbing everything around them.

Tiana felt her heart rate accelerate with nervous excitement as she ran across the road not looking if he was behind her. Because _this_ was her father's dream it was everything. 

She pulled open the crooked door and walked inside. 

“You are a lot faster than I thought” Naveen said with a huff 

“ can you see it?” she said speaking rapidly. 

“Over there I’m gonna have a gourmet kitchen. There’s going to be a stage and right in the centre a big old chandelier!” 

Then all of a sudden she felt shy. This place was nowhere near restaurant standards, the floorboards were broken spider webs hung from the windows and a banister began to wobble. 

Tiana was about to explain herself, to dim the Unnecessary excitement that she just exposed but he didn’t give her the chance. 

“ Your father.This was his dream, the place he’d always talk about. How could I forget?” 

“It was years ago it doesn’t matter” 

“ But it _does matter_ ,don't listen to what Rupert- I mean Russ says. I can see it but your missing a Jazz band and-“

“ A ukulele player” Tiana butted in “do you happen to know one?” 

He laughed, it was full and hearty“ of course he’s standing right here” 

In that moment he moved right next to her, there was a large hole in the ceiling golden sun was pouring in like water down a well. Tiana felt giddy; he supported her; he _understood_ but it wasn’t like she was ever alone; she had her mama, Lottie, Georgia, Fraser, even her neighbourhood. But there was something about the way Naveen viewed the world as if her dreams could turn into a reality. The way he reacted to his surroundings in a childlike wonder. 

_“ Tiana”_ She glanced upwards . His eyes were rich pools of honey shining under the sun; she couldn’t look away, even if she wanted to. 

“It’s highly unlikely that I can get this place the bid just keeps rising I can’t keep up” 

Naveen reached for her arm pulling her to him “Then we can find a way to get you this restaurant” 

_‘We’_ she flipped the word around in her head dipping and diving into a fantasy realm

“ I don’t need any handouts. I wanna do this myself.” 

Naveen looked at her for awhile “ There’s always another way but that doesn’t mean you work yourself to the bone.”

She sighed “ Thank you it means… everything”

Tiana’s mind emptied, his palm caressed the corner of her cheek .

“You have a plan, a dream, heck I don’t even know what I want.” His gaze faltered slightly “ But that’s not the point, you're not crazy for having a goal. My papa used to tell me to dream big or don’t bother at all. I believe in you Tiana” 

Warmth ran through her, an overflowing river she braced herself, pulled him nearer so close that they’re noses were touching. Tiana said his name, his beautifully foregin name 

_“Naveen”_

“May I kiss you Tiana? His skin glowing, eyes sparkling like distant stars 

_Lord have mercy_

“Yes”

Then in that very moment he scooped her up to his height and kissed her.

She wasn’t thinking about how long they met and how little she knew, there were no fireworks, no electricity, only the satisfying press of his lips. Tiana let her hands run through his silky curls, Naveen let out a low groan while parting her mouth, his tongue was soft against hers. His hands ran down her back in a way that made her insides twirl. This was _everything_ but Tiana found herself grasping at his shirt desperate for more. After several minutes they broke apart, she let the moment settle and waited for her vision to clear. 

“So…” Naveen said a goofy grin on his face. 

Tiana could feel herself blush “We should go before we get fined for trespassing” 

“yes … maybe we should.”

❤︎

It was now coming closer to the end of the week. 

Naveen had come to work every single day to her surprise he would merely ignore the gaggle of girls who would attempt to flirt with him. It made her heart feel secure that she didn’t make the wrong decision. Although they hadn’t directly addressed the _situation_ in the sugar mill. Naveen would always find a way to touch her. Hands lingering longer than they should, his breath mingling against her skin. 

“ You know I think I’m starting to get the hang of this” He said while bringing in the fresh stock of sugar and other food items. 

“Mhmm” Tiana was too busy reading the countless messages Charlotte had sent her. 

“ We can run over some French, if that’s what you want” 

“ It’s fine you’ve helped out a lot” Which was true Mr Graham had started to speak fluent French in class and thanks to Naveen she has started to keep up. 

“ _no em dius alguna cosa”_

Tiana looked up “ Say what now?” 

“ Your not telling me something” 

To her dismay Naveen had started to read her more easily than before _‘ or maybe he always had’_

“I have an interview today” 

His face lit up “ Really With who?”

“ Just some restaurant in the french quarter” Tiana knew she could’ve just said Cal’s but she didn’t want to reveal too much kissing him was enough. 

‘ _I kissed him’_

“ As you Americans say _you’ll knock them out”_ Naveen said attempting an American accent.

She blinked rapidly and then she laughed hiding her snorts 

“ What did I not say right?” 

“ you did it just sounds wrong” 

He crossed his arms looking offended “ can i not try new phrases” 

“ I didn’t say that your accent suits you _a lot_ better” she said with a smile 

A mischievous smile tugged at the corner of his lips “Hmm how much do you like my accent” his voice heavy, eyes paying attention to her lips. 

“ Not enough to feed your ego goodbye Naveen” 

Whilst walking to Cal’s she stopped in a street corner to do her makeup Charlotte had told her to have a ‘ _sexy look_ ’ which was Foreign to her. Tiana didn’t do sexy, she did business. But the hourly rate was more than most would pay; she added her mother’s red lipstick and added blush to her cheeks. 

_‘Maybe I’m being extra’_ Looking at herself in the shop window she had to admit she _did_ look good. She had brushed her hair into a high ponytail leaving a few strands out. 

Tiana walked down a few more streets until she reached the club. Her breath was caught in her lungs. What was she thinking? This place wasn't for her, the building was large and advancing but she walked in. 

She was left breathless, the ceiling was designed like a dark starry sky, burgundy book shaped tables were placed perfectly and there was a large bar with various bottles of champagne. 

‘ _I’m definitely taking notes’_

Tiana wandered around the never ending hallways and finally found the room she was looking for. 

The door was already wide open and she could see a shadow of a man who seemed to be dancing. 

_Interesting_

She coughed 

No answer 

“Sir?”

The man continued to swing his hips, Tiana pulled out his ear bud just missing a flailing arm. Finally he stopped moving, a surprised look on his face then he burst out into laughter. 

Tiana wasn’t sure if she should laugh or die in second hand embarrassment. 

“Mr mouton I brought all my papers. I applied not to long ago my name-“ 

The owner was still laughing “oh god i'm so sorry but yeah you got the job” 

Tiana’s mouth dropped open “ but what about my papers”

“I may look like a crazy man but I already read what I need to know. Miss Willis you got the job and now all you need to do is get fitted” 

“When do I need to start?” 

“This evening. Or is that too soon?” 

Her hands were sticky. She was so close “Yes I can.”

“Good. That’s great” 

Tiana was beaming. Then Mr Mouton shouted “CLAUDIA!!” 

She could practically hear Georgia say “ _damn that man can scream”_

The sound of heels rattled on the half polished floor then the most beautiful girl Tiana had ever seen stood between the doorway. She had deep tan skin, a flowing black mane and crimson red lips.

“boss?”

“Show Tiana around and get her fitted. I want her to know all the rules, rights and regulations.”

Claudia smiled and Tiana couldn’t help but return the gesture. 

Her phone pinged:

**_2 messages Naveen_ **

_Come to my apartment next week.No funny business I promise._

_After work to celebrate my first job plus i have an idea to help you out with french._

**_Typing…_ **

_Say yes Tiana_

_Oh lord_ a rush of memories ran through her mind new and old.The first time they met under the weeping willow tree, the frog jumping onto her dress **_,_ **the dance they shared in the kitchen the warmth of his hand on her waist.

The kiss. His kiss was what she felt was real and people could change. 

_My papa used to tell me to dream big or don’t bother at all. I believe in you Tiana”_

 _Yes send me the address_ she replied 

**_Naveen :_ ** _He shoots, he scores!!!!!!! :)_

Tiana stifled a laugh 

“Um Tiana” Claudia said 

“Oh yeah what were we talking about again”

Claudia placed her hands on her shoulders and lead her out the office “now we can really have fun you're gonna love the uniforms we have here”

“Hmm” Tiana wasn’t focused at all

The beautiful girl dragged her down the abstract hallways and into a fancy black box which was labelled _changing rooms_. Claudia wrapped the tape measure around her waist, her green eyes glistening with a hint of mischief. 

Working at Cal's wouldn't be easy but she had a good feeling her and Claudia would get on well.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like Tiana and Claudia have finally met .... (Awkward)  
> life UPDATE
> 
> Sorry. 
> 
> I've been gone for so long I have been super busy with school work and finally writing my own story that has completely consumed me. I also started to doubt my writing but I'm back regardless.  
> Currently working on a blog and writing poetry. A little self promo but I have a poetry account on instagram and if your to the sort of thing please check out my page.  
> It's @cclarke.poems !! thanks to all those who continue to support this story I WILL finish it it's Naveen's chapter next and I'm super excited about it.


	18. Naveen: Transform

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's here!

**Naveen chapter 18**

_Tiana Tiana Tiana Tiana Tiana Tiana._ Her name bouncing against every wall of his brain eating his daily thoughts alive; it warmed him and frightened him all at once. 

Naveen wasn’t sure but sure at the same time Tiana could be the one. Those lips against his sent him into a frenzy, his lower regions burning with desires but he wouldn’t touch himself to the thought of her. 

It was wrong and he was barely enough. Hardly enough for someone as precious as her. 

But Naveen wouldn’t give up not yet not ever he would collect his first paycheck 

Currently, he was laying down in his bed. It was past midnight yet he couldn't bear the thought of actually going to sleep. He turned over reaching for the picture at his nightstand it was of his parents The King and Queen of Maldonia the blessed ones who were ruling over a land that would soon have his name on it. 

“Faldi faldonza” he said into the dark room 

Taking out his phone he searched for Tiana. It was late but he knew she was still up; that didn’t really comfort him though she worked far too hard. The phone dialed but to his surprise it answered quickly 

“Hey Naveen what is it?” 

Her voice was so sweet 

“I need to ask you a question” 

She could hear her take in a deep breath 

“Go ahead” 

“How did you find your passion” 

“My passion?you mean my restaurant” 

“Yes. How do you find that feeling the feeling of doing something hard but it somehow making your heart SING” 

Naveen could almost hear her thinking “it’s one of those things you just know. It comes naturally to you like when you speak french and all the other hundreds of languages you speak. 

Sighing “ I enjoy speaking languages but it’s still not the same” Naveen has no choice but to learn as many languages as possible. He felt sorry for his little brother Luca; he highly doubted he would manage with more than English. 

“Well think back to when you- _we_ were younger what was it that truly made you feel good? Something you chose to do not what your father wanted you to do” 

Naveen could see his father's stern face, straight posture and strong eyes. He used to boast about being multilingual not only could he pull girls in Maldonia but all over the world. Now he was ashamed of that he only did it to hide the pain of all the times he felt like he was failing. 

Not only his parents or being a good example to his little _perinto_. Not even his country he was failing himself and that feeling sank heavier than anything. 

“Naveen ya still there?” 

Then suddenly it came to him, a lighting bolt, a crack of thunder. He looked between his phone and his Ukulele that stood next to a stool. 

“Ashidanza Tiana you’re amazing” he exclaimed as he made a dozen kissing noises hoping that she was blushing at the other end. 

However, Tiana was giggling the sound shot straight to his heart. “I have one last question to ask you” 

“Mhmmm of course ya do” 

“How did you feel about what happened in the sugar Mill?” 

A pause. Naveen began to sweat, did his breath smell bad when he was kissing her?” 

_Shut up Brain_

He could hear her yawning in a very exaggerated way. 

“It’s late Naveen. I best be going off to sleep. I’m happy I helped ya” 

He sucked in not only his breath but his fear “ Oh I see. Abinza Tiana” 

“Night Naveen” 

_Beep_

The conversation over, but a new passion replacing the emptiness of not hearing Tiana’s voice. Leaping like a frog from his bed he grabbed his ukulele off the wonky stool and tore a piece of paper from his notepad. Naveen remembered the rush he felt from playing music from learning compositions he even remembered singing to Tiana for the first time. 

No substance or expensive wine would ever give him the same high music did. He switched the lamp light on rubbing his eyes that would surely be sore in the morning. 

“Writing songs is like poetry No?” 

Naveen didn’t care. His parent’s may not be speaking to him but he found a new goal other than the hunger for money and wasted lustful nights. 

Tiana and her dream that’s what mattered. Naveen quickly loaded google and typed in the real estate agents in New Orleans. After about thirty minutes of scrolling he found it “ _Fenner Brothers.”_

The website was as bland as Lawrence’s soup but there it was the sugar mill, the place that Mr Wilson used to go on and on about. 

Naveen’s eyes widened at the price. It wasn’t an impossible amount to reach, it was around how much he _used_ to spend over a weekend getaway. Which was quite a lot for the average person. 

Groaning in his pillow. Naveen made a mental vow that he would do whatever he could to help and support Tiana’s dream. It made him sick to know that he used to casually throw that money around for girls he did not care for . And who certainly didn’t care about him other than his looks, status and bank account. 

Tears pricked the corner of his eyes. What was happening to him? Reality and responsibilities tumbling on his now very weak shoulders. 

Then he thought of Claudia . Oh god no not Claudia as soon as he landed he was already looking for a new fling. 

Shame 

It was clouding him now but what could he do. 

Sitting in pity would improve nothing. So instead Naveen started to formulate a plan. He scribbled down the number for the Fenner brothers and underlined it several times. 

Checking his phone he realised he hadn’t even properly saved Claudia’s number. 

_Faldi Faldonza_

Naveen had two important calls to make but now he would listen to the Rhythm of his heart and write down a song. 

He started to hum, fiddling with the strings of his beloved instrument. On a blank page he wrote 

**_Song 1_ **

_You- …_

**_*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*_ **

**_Bang Bang!_ **

“Wake up sire. Wake Up !”

“What is wrong, what is it” Naveen shouted, notebook slipping from his lap and landing on the floor with a sad thud. 

Lawrence was holding a pot with a spoon in hand. it seemed like his Valet had found a new way of waking him up.

“Leave me alone”

“I certainly will not be leaving you alone.”

“And why is that” 

That same cheshire cat smile pulled the corner of his valets thin lips “ For the past five days you told me that you have been meeting with Charlotte Labouff” 

Naveen winced; for the past five days he had been working with Tiana; he had lied to Lawrance telling him that he was growing closer with charlotte. 

“Yes?” 

“Perfect you and I are going to the LaBouff estate” Lawrence said chest puffed out in pride 

“No” 

“There is no. No in this. You are in a sorry state your highness think about what would happen if people found out” 

Naveen was no longer in bed pulling on a loose white tee “ I don’t think I care Lawrence.” 

“ I have you know that you do not have a choice” 

“Excuse me? What do you mean no choice” 

Lawrence straightened his tie “I mean I already called the LaBouff estate and set up a meeting” 

Running his hand through his hair he realised how angry he was “ Without my consent. Without my word. You went ahead and made plans on my behalf. I may have been irresponsible in the past but I can do things by myself”

Naveen’s nostrils flared towering over the blubbering little man.

All Lawerance could do was mumble “I’m sorry your highness” 

Where did all that anger come from? But Naveen knew why his mother would talk about how her favourite insect was the butterfly and how it represents transformation. 

“ _Every second of everyday a new life is born even to those who are already breathing. In this life it’s impossible to go without evolution”_

Naveen was too little to know what evolution meant at the time. 

“ _But what if I don’t want things to be different. I like things as they are now”_

Queen Nakia would laugh and kiss the top of his head “ _my sweet. Do you think the Caterpillar wants to come out it’s cocoon?”_

_“I can’t blame it” Naveen insisted, “why would you want to risk your life everyday just to fly about and get eaten by ugly spiders. Yuck!”_

_“Because we can’t always live in a state of comfort. We have to test the boundaries of what we are used to. You’ll learn soon enough…_

Now Naveen was learning 

Before his Valet trotted out of his room he said “I’ll go. You made a promise to the Labouff’s so I’ll go. But don’t do it again” 

Lawrence meekly nodded his head “yes your highness” 

_Great, there_ was no a lot more on his plate than he anticipated. ‘ _Maybe I will call Her now’_ but when he did that he got no answer. Claudia was clearly busy and he should be the same. 

After a rushed shower Naveen and his valet were escorted into a sleek black car. He could practically taste the wealth and affluence it reminded him of his old life. Was it wrong of him to miss it a little? 

They were heading to the upper side of New Orleans. Everything looked so chic but the city itself was blessed with such colourful beauty it didn’t really matter. “ _But it matters to Tiana”_ her neighbourhood was full of shacks and bungalows the opposite to Charlotte. 

“We have arrived your highness” the driver announced 

Then they stepped out and Naveen was impressed more with the weather than the large white stone buildings that stood ahead. 

This was a perfect day to do what he was planning to do. 

“Why did you bring that ghastly thing” Lawerance said nudging his Ukulele 

“You ask too many questions. Now let’s meet the woman you care for more than I do” 

Lawerance growled, Naveen grinned; a maid led them into Charlotte's grand garden;he could hear his valet's mouth pop wide open. 

There were marble statues of … well he assumed very old dead famous people. In the far distance he could see a small bridge like green water running beneath it. And then to his dismay he looked at his centre . 

Mr LaBouff was wearing swimming trunks,while sipping wine _all_ of him and Naveen meant all of him was revealed. 

“ _Faldi Faldonza it’s too early for this”_

“Should we approach him?” Lawerance asked the maid 

But LaBouff saw them first and waved him over. Naveen didn’t move, still stunned by what was in front of him. So Lawerance moved him, putting a clammy hand on his back and pushing him towards the half dressed business man. 

“So gracious of you to join us your highness” Labouff said finally tying his robe around his belly

“Just call me Naveen”

Charlotte appeared turning around the corner “Big Daddy Big daddy Oh” 

She was wearing a baby blue sundress with a matching hat; this was the first time Naveen saw her not wearing pink; but there was a first time for everything. 

“Don’t act all surprised sugar plum remember i told ya about this”

Charlotte puffed out her hair and reapplied her lipstick “ it doesn’t matter, me and Naveen will be off now” and with that she grabbed his arm and skipped him along to a stone carved gazebo.

Naveen took in the tranquility of the garden. It was very beautiful, hedges trimmed to perfection, lush lemon trees and fountains spurting with crystal clear water. He imagined what Tiana must be like when visiting her friend how happy she would be to-

“Uh Naveen. Are you there sugar ?”

“Ah yes. We should get to practising”

Charlotte yawned “ Thank goodness we haven't been seeing you around. I thought i'd have to give up on my dream of kissing a REAL life prince” 

Awkwardly Naveen scratched the back of his neck , his original plan of getting back into his parents good favour was to perform but that idea had simply decayed in his mind. 

“Well i am as passionate as you about this um play” 

“Excellent,because you don’t have a choice” the girl said enthusiastically slamming the script down on the table 

Naveen mentally groaned, how much was he going to regret in such a small span of time. 

“Okay miss charlotte we have thirty minutes” 

Running through the lines wasn’t too bad, performing came so easily to Naveen mainly because he’d been doing it his whole life. 

“Maybe we should take a break” he said 

“Yes but this is the scene we’re to kiss” Charlotte declared pouting her lips while slowly leaning in. 

_Think_

Naveen told himself he searched his mind but he saw an easier solution. Picking up a beignet he placed it in the way of Charlotte's lips. 

“Oh” she yelped in surprise, mouth connecting with the sugary pastry rather than him. 

“How _romantic_ you’re already tryna feed me” 

He choked then disguised it as a laugh “ Did Tiana make these?” 

“Ha of course not silly. But they would definitely be it better” 

Naveen felt a wave of seriousness wash over him “What was Tiana like after I went back to Maldonia” 

Charlotte went quiet brushing her blonde hair with her fingers “she was quite sad even though she had me to cheer her up. You meant a lot to her Naveen” 

All of a sudden his throat tied up “ I did?” 

She rolled her eyes “Well duh you’re asking all the easy questions today aren’t you sugar plum” 

Naveen couldn’t help but smile at the idea of little Tiana; he grasped Charlotte's hands

“please, tell me Everything” 

Then it all came out Charlotte rattled on about their childhood experiences. How Tiana would lift her up whenever she felt low. How they would run around this very garden and play tag then make lemonade from the lemon trees. 

“When we were little girls Eudora would always read us _The Frog prince. It was_ my favourite and well Tiana’s until the kissing part came along. She used to make the most horrified face!” 

Naveen chuckled “ I remember she has a vendetta against frogs” 

“Yes and isn’t too keen on relationships either” 

He froze. Charlotte was staring directly at him 

“Something tells me Naveen you wanna be more than friends with Tiana” 

_‘Was it that obvious?’_

“Well uh yes I do” Naveen felt himself blush a reaction he was never used to. 

“Whatever you do you Betta look after her. She’s my best friend if you cross her you cross me.” Charlotte folding her arms around her chest “and I have a pretty bad temper” 

Naveen winced then fixed his posture “I assure you I mean no harm to your friend. She makes me feel so so” 

“Special Tiana has that effect on people” 

“Yes. That’s the word” Naveen now realised that Charlotte must have been testing his loyalty to Tiana the whole time she was flirting with him.

A maid approached them “ Miss Charlotte your dresses have arrived” 

The bubbly girl squealed so loudly it echoed through his ears “Bye Naveen I have some important things to do” and with that she was off and He had a plan to carry out. 

Naveen re-read the songs that he had written. “Excuse me, but is there a shortcut?” 

The maid pointed towards the bridge “just over there the guard will escort you out once you reach the gate” 

He strummed a tune while passing over the bridge. The song he was playing now was his favourite because it was specifically about _her._

“Your highness” 

Naveen ignored the voice 

“YOUR HIGHNESS” 

“Ugh what is it Lawerance haven’t you done enough” 

The Valet emerged from behind a bush, had he really been hiding there the whole time? 

_Foolishness_

“You certainly have a lot of chemistry with miss Charlotte” 

“Eh we have come to an understanding” Naveen said eyes focused on the gates 

“Perfect because I have an even better idea sire” 

Stopping he kissed his teeth a trait he picked up from Tiana “I’ve had enough of you and your ideas but go ahead I want to laugh at something” 

Lawerance gritted his teeth “Spend a night with Miss Charlotte” 

Shrugging “and why would I do that?” 

“What I’m saying is to impregnate her.” 

Naveen felt all the air leave his body; unfortunately he wasn’t laughing; he was enraged. 

“How dare you! You imbecile do you truly think that my parents would respect me give me back my allowance by getting a girl pregnant” 

Lawrence was stammering “but your highness your account” 

“My account is fine I’ll have you know. I have a job” 

His valet gasped “but you-“ 

“But nothing” Naveen forced his hand into Lawrence’s pockets and took out the keys to the apartment. 

“My parents would banish you for what you have suggested. Seeing as I don’t need you anymore you are fired” 

“Well what was I supposed to do” the little man rambled “A few weeks ago the idea of a job disgusted you getting Charlotte-“ 

“Don’t say it”

“Her being … would give you and the King and queen a heir to the throne” 

“ I.DO.NOT. WANT. THAT” Naveen said poking Lawrence with each syllable 

“Your highness you look um very angry” 

Naveen glanced at the pond a dark thought clouded his mind without a pinch of remorse he shoved his valet into the murky water. 

The guard was too busy smoking a cigarette to pay attention. 

“Sire” 

“Shut up fat man your weight will keep you afloat” Naveen fixed his cap on his head and santured off.

The guard unlocked the gate and whispered to him “you won’t tell LaBouff about me smoking will ya” 

“Your secret's safe with me. But there is a drowning man just over there would you assist him” 

The guard was in shock Lawrence screaming “help help” 

“Was the little guy with you”

Naveen tapped the bottom of his chin “I have no idea who that man is or how he got in” 

“Thanks” The guard said, rushing off with a baton in hand.

_‘A job well done Naveen a Job well done’_

Although he was certain his idea was perfect he couldn’t help but feel nervous. These words on paper meant so much to him, his feelings were real they were deep.

Deeper than anything he’d ever experienced. While hopping onto a streetcar he had a new perspective of Charlotte LaBouff at first he saw her as a spoiled shallow brat. But he saw how her eyes sparkled when she spoke about Tiana. He respected Charlotte for defending her friend besides Naveen had a reputation.

However there was little time for that he hoped this would work but why wouldn’t it not? He was Naveen Dias, he could do anything he wanted. He got off at Frenchman's street, It was busy but not too busy. 

Taking a deep breath he made his way through the crowd, blood pulsing vigorously through his veins; _“you can do this. Do this for her”_

Placing his hat on the ground he began his performance. He strummed his Ukulele voice following after it and then it was happening. 

Naveen’s body moved to the beat,hitting every high note, feet making impact with the ground and when he turned back around there was a crowd cheering him on. 

**_“Loving her so innocent._ **

**_Trying not to break my heart so quickly_ **

**_Never felt this rush_ **

**_And Never been in love_ **

**_What must I do to prove it ?…_ **

In perfect timing the sound of a trumpet played a hefty man with dark skin and tight curls joined in.

“Alright now this is what i’m talking about” Naveen exclaimed still playing 

**_Hmm-da-da-do oh i love youuu_ **

**_The things i go through_ **

**_The things that i’d do_ **

**_Falling in love with_ **

**_You”_ **

Song after song the music didn’t stop. People happily threw cash into his hat he even managed to play some Jazz classics a boy joined in dancing to the music 

“Ashidanza! Great moves”

In the corner of his eye Naveen saw a man with ginger hair and tanned skin “Where is that knucklehead” 

The trumpet player all of a sudden stop playing Naveen had forgot ask him what his name “May i ask your name”

“Of course the names-”

“Louis there you are. I’ve been walking around all town lookin for ya” the ginger haired man said there was something different about his accent compared to the one he’s heard so far. 

Naveen was still performing; he noticed a group of girls trying to get his attention, he felt no pull towards them. The only girl he had on his mind was Tiana. 

“Ray you wouldn’t believe it we got an answer” 

The two men slowly turned to Naveen 

“ay chap” 

He put down his Ukulele and thanked the crowd, his hat was overflowing with coins and cash. It wasn't enough for Tiana’s restaurant but it was something. 

“Were you speaking to me?”

The man with ginger hair smiled revealing a set of either crooked or missing teeth “Ay me and my friend Louis over here have an offer for you”

He thought back to his experience with the shadow man “what does this offer include. I don’t even know your name”

“ _Mo chagren ._ I meant no harm my names Raymond but most people who know me call me Ray”

Naveen felt himself calm there was something charming about _Ray; he_ wore faded burgundy pants that were clearly sewn in at the sides, grizzled chin and whimsical hazel eyes. 

“Your friend Louis plays a mean piece of brass. I think that’s what you Americans say” 

“You mean to tell ME you are not from New orleans?” Louis shouted more than asked 

“No i’m from a far far away place”

“I wanna no more” 

Naveen didn’t fully take in the fact that he and the other two men were walking down the street. He told them about Maldonia about his time so far in New Orleans it was funny to him to speak about royalty as if he wasn’t a part of it himself. But he supposed after being cut off he wasn’t really anymore. _“Money doesn’t make you a prince”_ Something Tiana told him while handing him a fresh stack of dirty dishes. For all is life well some of his life he blurred the line between simple pleasures and overindulging.

“Dat sounds like a fine place to live” 

“It was” he said with a sigh “Wait a second where are we?”

Harshly Louis elbowed Ray 

“What’s going on?” Naveen asked dubiously; after he made vow to be better, he was still getting himself lost. 

Ray kicked the edge of his scuffed shoes 

“Well just down the corner we have a jazz bar. Hearing you sing today has brought me to ask the question would you like to play for us” 

Naveen picked Ray up and shook him “This is this this oh YES.” 

“I’ll take that as a yes” Ray said dizzily 

When they arrived he noticed that it was a slightly odd yet wonderful location for a Jazz bar. It was positioned close to the waterfront, late afternoon light glazing over the navy blue waves. 

“It’s a bit Rusty inside but I hope you don’t mind” 

The door opened and Naveen felt the same excitement as he did when he stepped into Tiana’s soon to be restaurant. 

Louis went straight for the bar and grabbed a chocolate bar from underneath. He bore his _Alligator_ like teeth while ripping open his snack. 

“I know it ain’t that classy but hopefully you’d like it here” 

Naveen looked at Ray as if they were seeing two different things “Ray this place is Ashidanza. I mean wow all it needs is some good lighting” 

Tiana had taught him how to see potential, there was a red velvet moth eaten curtain hiding a stage. Right in front of it was a black box which Naveen assumed was a mini version of a stage. A wonky microphone leaning precariously on top of it. 

Solid wood tables and hundreds of Jazz records and posters scattered all over the walls. 

Louis licked his finger tips “it would be a pleasure to jam with another talented brother. We were _meant_ to have a band play with us” 

Ray scowled, then faced Naveen “Look imma be real.I’m in debt, my family near the bayou are very supportive because none of us make a big income. I need to make this work” 

Naveen took a deep breath “I have a few ideas” 

Soon after that the three of them were brainstorming cracking open cans of beer and bouncing ideas off of each other. 

“I think we’re all gonna get along fine,” Louis said, his naturally chirpy nature dimmed by the Alcohol. 

“Me too” Naveen added 

“I’ve got to ask you. Who was that girl you were singing about” Ray asked the only one who didn’t seem too drunk 

He hesitated waiting for his mind to stop swimming “ A girl who I’ve known for a long time she’s nothing like anyone else. She has a dream, a future and I want to help it come true.” 

Louis hummed “ I wish I had a girl I could dream about” 

“ I know how you feel cap. I had girl just like that the most beautiful woman that ever did glow” 

Naveen felt a sudden interest “Who? How did you meet her?” 

Ray rubbed the edge of his chin and began his story “it was in the summer. We met on a cruise cost me an arm and a leg but it was worth it because I found something better and that cap was love”

Louis looked up from his trumpet puzzled “ You can’t touch love”

“But you can feel it”

“What was her name”

“Her name was Evageline,” Ray said. A puppy look filling his eyes.. Naveen wasn’t sure what love looked like other than his parents but he was pretty sure that Ray knew that feeling very well. 

“But then why don’t you go to her if you feel so deeply for her”

Ray smiled softly “ She’s in the sky. Evangeline is the evening star”

Louis chuckled and Naveen shushed him, now he was even more intrigued “ I do not understand” 

“On our last night together we professed our deep love. We named two stars after each other, we made plans to meet in the morning but i waited and waited and waited but she never showed up”

“Maybe she just forgot” Louis suggested 

But Ray just shook his head firmly “she would not”

“Do you know what job she has? Is she in New orleans?”

Ray took out a postcard the most important parts of were coffee stained “This was the last message i got from her”

Sadness had pulled the mood down back to gravity “ If your Evangeline is so special to you if the feelings you felt were real you’ll surely find her again” Naveen said trying to be optimistic

“Your right chap she did say she worked at a school all i need to do is find which one”

Looking at his watch Naveen noticed that it was getting late “i wish i could help you more but i must get going” 

Louis and Ray waved him goodbye and Naveen felt fulfilled he had a new job and found his passion without Tiana he had no idea where he’d be.

Out of nowhere his phone began to ring he stared at the name flashing on his screen **_Claudia_ **

Naveen paused biting his lip so hard blood trickled from the cut. 

“Hey Naveen” the background noise of the club bounced through the phone 

“Hello. We need to talk” 

“Great you can come by tonight” 

“That won’t be necessary” he wanted to do this in person but here was the opportunity 

“Well tomorrow Cal’s is pretty much empty why don’t you come and-“ 

“Claudia No” 

There was silence that seemed to stretch across oceans 

“What do you mean no?”

Naveen ran his hand stressfully through his hair “ I mean what we are. What we are doing is wrong. Don’t you want something meaningful? Someone who truly cares for you?”

“So your saying you never cared”

“Faldi Faldonza Claudia all we had was lust” 

There was muffling on her end of the call “Claudia are you coming? Table five wants ya”

That voice it sounded so recognisable, the speed of his heart quickened

“I’ll be there Tiana just dealing with something”

_Shit shit shit_

“Is it serious”

“Nothing too bad. Don’t worry”

Tiana’s footsteps become more and more distant. 

_“So that is what she meant when she was getting a new job”_ Naveen thought shame and anger clouding over him. He didn’t want her to work at a place like that but maybe she wouldn’t have to if he could make this thing work. 

“So what were you trying to say”

“I’m trying to say that you deserve better”

Claudia laughed bitterly “That’s what all guys say. It’s fine what’s new i’m used to it goodbye Naveen” the phone cut off 

Naveen groaned there were even more problems on his plate, he wouldn’t bring it up to Tiana; she couldn’t even admit her own feelings or want to speak about the kiss. He was confident enough that he wasn’t alone in his feelings Naveen picked up on the way she looked at him how those gorgeous brown eyes stared at his arms. Smirking he made his way back to his apartment, the sun was setting the sky an amber and pink hued painting. Melancholy trumpet music played in the distance gave him a sense of hope, Naveen almost felt bad for kicking out Lawrence but he still had a salary, his parents were far too generous with that man. 

He had made his very first step to make Tiana’s dream come true. Now all that was left to deal with were the fenner brothers. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I had fun writing this chapter.  
> Naveen is finally taking some responsibility. I hope my descriptions of Louis and Ray were okay it was pretty hard to imagine them as human you can always imagine them as animals though if it makes more sense to you.  
> The song that Naveen sings is actually a song by the artist name Shiloh Dynasty I took some parts of the lyrics and added my own. The song name is "so innocent"
> 
> As always have a great day :)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like this story always wanted to write a fic where they both knew each other from an early age. 
> 
> Leave kudos and comments xx


End file.
